Sakura Seasons II
by xo-stars-xo
Summary: Sequel to Sakura Seasons. Sasuke has to find a bride within the year. Will he be able to get Sakura to like him again? But the next challenge is proposing to her! Same pairings and same AU and a bit of OOC.
1. Welcome Back Sakura!

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!! Me: Yeah, what he said.**

A/N: This is what you've all been waiting for… THE SEQUEL!!!!! –cries madly- I didn't know I could get this far really. –sniffs- Now it's a new start for Sakura and Sasuke's love and it's time for them to meet again. I'll tell you a hint of what's happening in the future chapters at the end of this one. Enjoy! –smiles-

Just to let you know, the gang is the same age since they were in the same year group. They're all 25 in this fanfic.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 1

Welcome Back Sakura!

It was a calm spring day. Excitement filled the air immediately. A much older Ino vigorously skipped to her phone, alerting who was arriving back home. She dialled several numbers and the whole gang was now on the phone.

"Guess what, guess what?!" Ino squealed.

"Sakura's coming back we all know Ino. We're all her best friends." Tenten reminded.

"Anyways, let's all meet up at the airport in time." Ino said.

"I can't wait to see Sakura after all these years!" Hinata said.

"Yeah I know. The last time we met her we were like 18 and now we're like 20 what." Tenten replied.

"Okay enough talk, time to meet Sakura!" Ino screamed, hanging up.

Everyone else also hung up. They made their way to each other's houses, collecting them to go to the airport. They ended up at the meeting place, waiting for Sakura. They looked out into the distance, alert to find pink hair. Soon, they could find a tiny pink dot. It enlarged as the time went by and they chatted to each other as soon as she was visible to see.

"That's Sakura over there!" Ino shouted, pointing out into the horizon.

"Yeah, tell us something we don't know for once." Tenten irritably replied.

More minutes passed until Sakura really came. She was instantly hugged by the gang, missing her for years.

"Sakura-chan, welcome back!" Ino cried, hugging the said girl tightly.

"If you want me to stay here, let go." Sakura breathed.

Everyone immediately let go.

"Anyway, we have a surprise for you." Ino smirked.

"Come one." Tenten said, grabbing Sakura's things.

They got into their cars and drove to Konoha. (A/N: The airport is near the borders of Konoha) Sakura stared out of the car window. They seemed to be going back to her house. The car entered her street and pulled up front of her house next to the huge mansion. Sakura got out, inhaling the air then smiled. She looked at the mansion beside her house.

"Come on Sakura, you have to pack up since you're moving houses." Ino told Sakura who was staring.

"Why do I have to move?" Sakura bemusedly asked.

"The owner of that mansion wants your lot to be demolished so that they can expand their property. Too bad the council agreed." Tenten sighed.

"The boys, Hinata and Sayaka are getting ready for the preparations for your welcome back party." Ino reminded before getting flat boxes out from the car.

"Let's get packing!" Tenten smiled, going into the house.

In the mansion, watching the girls outside was a much older Sasuke, sadly watching them. He focused his eyes on Sakura and smiled. The sound of high heels clicking could be heard. Sasuke cursed quietly to himself and sighed. He closed the curtains and sat in his chair, pretending to read a newspaper. Karin walked in, drowned in jewellery.

Ever since Sakura left Karin was selfishly taking the money in the Uchiha's bank to use at her expenditure. She had bought clothes and jewellery which was all worthless since she had all been wearing them for only a day. He disgustedly looked at his terrible fiancé.

"Went to another trip to the designer shop?" Sasuke unexpectedly asked.

"Glad you noticed. Your mother told me to tell you that you have to go to the tailor's to fit into your suit for our wedding." Karin spoke, looking through her nails.

Sasuke reluctantly stood up and headed for the door. He didn't even take one glance at her before leaving. Karin frowned and looked out the window. There was a car in front of the next door neighbour's house.

"Glad they decided to move now." Karin said, before walking away with her heels clicking on the marble floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later, they had finished packing up Sakura's things and they were moving it into a new one. Ino insisted that she would drop her stuff so Sakura let her. She walked around the park to wait. She slowly approached the cherry blossom tree her and Sasuke would use to go sometimes. She smiled and sat under it. She gently closed her eyes.

Memories of both of them appeared in her mind non-stop. She opened her eyes and stood up. She had realised that she had to find a job now. She ran down the hill and turned the corner. As soon as she disappeared out of the scene, Sasuke strolled by, looking at the tree. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'_I swear someone was here just now.'_

'**Hey wait a minute, what day is it today?'**

'_I dunno.'_

"Sasuke-kun!!" Karin screeched, running up to him.

"It's almost lunch now. Let's go home." Karin smiled eccentrically, pulling him by the arm.

Meanwhile Sakura had run a great distance. She was already in the area of Konoha Academy. She approached the building and went through the main doors. There weren't any classes on that Saturday so Sakura felt relieved. She walked up to the office door and knocked three times. Footsteps could be heard and a bewildered murmur. The door flung open, revealing Tsunade.

"Sakura, is that you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yup-" Sakura stated but before she could say anymore, she was being hugged tightly again.

"How long has it been? Three years?" Tsunade proclaimed, letting go.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, what did you come here for?"

"Just wanted some help finding a job."

"Don't worry; I already got a job for you."

"You already did?"

"I knew you were coming back today and thought that you had no job so I applied you to Konoha Hospital."

"No way, the most best hospital throughout the fire country. Did they accept?"

"Yup, and you're starting work next week." Tsunade smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Sakura squealed hugging her.

Suddenly Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Ino, what is it?" Sakura called out.

"Where are you? We're having the party at Hinata's restaurant. She got the whole place booked for our private party." Ino replied.

"Hinata has a restaurant?!"

"Yeah and anyway where are you?"

"In Tsunade-sama's office…"

"Invite her! For old time's sake! Get her to drive you here now since she already knows where Hinata's restaurant is. –glass crashing- NARUTO YOU BIG IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO?! Got to call you back Sakura, see you!"

The phone called ended as she hung up.

"Ready to go?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded and got out her car keys from her drawer.

"I'll call Shizune-san to come." Sakura said, dialling buttons on her phone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura got to Hinata's restaurant. The doors opened and the lights suddenly flipped on.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!" Everyone screamed especially Naruto.

"Ah, another surprise party." Sakura stated with her eyes tiny.

"Anyway Ino, where do I live now?"

"Oh yeah, about that, all the girls live together so we'll be closer!" Ino yelled, putting her hands in the air.

Sakura glared at Sayaka for more information.

"The boys are doing the same but not in the same house." Sayaka blurted, freaked out.

"That's why you're my favourite." Sakura smiled, sitting down.

"Hey it's that's the bracelet Sasuke gave you." Sayaka pointed out, tapping on of the charms.

"Where, where, where, where?!" Ino hysterically said, leaning on Tenten's head that was beside Sakura.

"Get off of me Ino!" Tenten exclaimed, waving her arms.

"Do you still like him?" Ino seductively asked, leaning in closer.

"I'm gonna go to Hinata." Sakura said with dignity in her voice and a bit of blush creeping onto her face.

Ino giggled. Tenten just glared.

"I swear Naruto's more annoying than you." Tenten angrily gritted through her teeth.

"What makes you say that?" Ino said in a childish voice.

"Dude, you're on my damn lap."

Sakura got into the kitchen and Hinata was there, cooking like the wind.

"Hi Hinata." Sakura greeted walking up to her.

"Hi Sakura. I just heard the conversation in there." Hinata replied, slightly grinning.

Sakura stared at the floor, blushing.

"Hiya guys." Sayaka greeted, barging in with a pile of bowls on her hands.

"Naruto-kun ate that much already?!" Hinata gaped.

"He didn't have any breakfast so yeah, he ate this much." Sayaka replied, dumping the dishes in the sink.

"Sakura, I didn't know that you still kept that." Sayaka said, starting a conversation.

"Well I did." Sakura innocently spoke, sitting on a chair.

"So you still like him?" Hinata asked.

"I guess. He gave me a music box before I left."

"Did he give it to you in person?"

"No. I don't know how it got in my house but it was just there."

"You know he's still living in the mansion."

"Yeah, I figured. Do you know when Karin's wedding is?"

"Hm? Why are you asking that question?"

"It's next week." Sayaka answered straight forwardly.

"Next week?" Sakura repeated.

"Yup, next week. Apparently Sasuke invited Sai over to help him out on saying no." Sayaka explained, leaning on the counter table.

"He's gonna break the engagement?"

"He can't break the engagement. He just has to say no when the priest asks him the do you want to marry that…"

"Bitch." Hinata said quietly.

"Person." Sayaka continued.

"Too bad I can't watch it. I have to start my new job next week as well." Sakura moaned; her head on the table.

Hinata blinked twice. "You already got a job?"

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama applied a job at Konoha Hospital a few days ago and they accepted. Now my new occupation is a doctor."

"Good for you since we're splitting the bills when we live together." Sayaka smiled.

"Are you sure Ino can keep up with her payment?" Sakura asked, carefree.

"Please, she's the best stylist around. She can pay the bill easy." Hinata said, sitting down.

"How come no-one was crowding round her?"

"Nobody knows her here but in the fashion world, everyone knows her." Sayaka replied.

"How about you? What you job?" Sakura asked, leaning in closer.

"Why do I have to tell you?" Sayaka blushed, backing off.

"She had a lot of scholarships on designing and she didn't know what job she wanted so she took all of them." Hinata smiled, avoiding the glares.

"Whoa… What happened to the boys then?" Sakura asked.

"Let's see… Naruto-kun's an owner of a huge company that supplies Konoha's provisions, Shikamaru is an author-" Hinata spoke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there. Shikamaru's an author?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, he suddenly got tons of stories in his mind and then he started writing non-fiction and he somehow got famous." Sayaka answered with a few stops.

"Oh yeah, what's Tenten and Neji's job?" Sakura vigorously asked.

"Well, Neji is the chief person of a magazine and Tenten is a person who upgrades weapons…" Hinata answered.

"How about Sai?" Sakura asked.

"Artist." Hinata and Sayaka chorused.

"That was pretty obvious."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They all got home hours and hours later. The girls stepped into their house, switching the lights on. Sakura just stared.

"Sakura, it's getting late so you should get some sleep since you might be tired from your flight." Hinata said.

"Your room is the third door on the right upstairs." Sayaka reminded, putting her coat in the closet.

Sakura walked up the stairs with her nags. She dumped them down in her new room. It was plain as usual like before. She started unpacking and finished in five minutes. She got out the music box and took off her key necklace. She unlocked it and grabbed the charm off her bracelet and twisted it. The same rhythm came out of the box, the cherry blossom tree spinning round and round gently.

Sakura lie on her bed and shut her eyes. She sighed and turned the lights off. She drifted to sleep as soon as the music stopped playing its harmonious melody.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: I won't be updating for a while. Going on a mini vacation so I'll be on haitus for a few days, sorry! Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 2 – The Meeting

He skidded around the corner and dashed on the path. He made it into the area but Sakura wasn't there either. He looked at the bench which was surrounded by ducks feeding of tiny pieces of bread.

'_She was here.'_

'**Or an old lady was here.'**

Sasuke crossed the bridge and decided where to look.

x-x-x-x-x

Sakura climbed the hill, making sure she wasn't followed. She sat down under the cherry blossom tree. Her cell phone juddered in her bag.

"Hello?" Sakura greeted.

"Sakura, where are you?" Hinata called out.

"I'm just at the park, why?"

"We're having lunch at the restaurant in an hour just to let you know."

"Okay."

"Have you met Sasuke yet?"

"No. But I think I saw his car though."

"He passed my restaurant half an hour ago. He thought you were here."

"Really? He must be somewhere here then."

"Well stay there, because he sounded like he really wanted to talk to you."

"Alright then; see you later." Sakura then hung up.

She leaned on the tree, closing her eyes.


	2. The Meeting

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately.**

A/N: Back from my mini vacation!! That was actually just a break from typing since I'm stressed out about my tests. I just had a really great idea so I'm gonna try and update every single day so that no-one will think of it before then! By the way, the ideas in the sequel and the story before, I made all that up so I'm not copying! Or did I? Dammit! I'm too forgetful!

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 2

The Meeting

Sakura strolled around the depths of the shops, browsing round to pass the time. She went round to a clothing shop to say thanks for the girls. She looked around a shelf and noticed a label on one of the shirts. It had Ino's name in purple and flowers and butterflies on the label. She took out the clothing and was astounded by her work.

"Ino made this?" Sakura quietly told herself.

It was a sleeveless top with a tank top inside. It was light pink and had cherry blossom petals embroidered at the bottom left hand side. It had glitter on the strap and the tank top was dark pink to match the rest. (A/N: Sorry, I'm bad at describing clothes so I'll draw it for you. Check my profile to see the link)

Sakura grinned; she decided to buy it for herself. She walked up to the checkout. A few minutes later she left and browsed around the shops again. She stepped into a bakery and as soon as she got in, a cool car drove by. Sasuke looked out the window again.

'_Was that pink hair?'_

'**Dunno. Hey wait a minute, Sakura came back to Konoha yesterday!'**

'_What?'_

'**Pull up now!'**

'_No way! I have to park first!'_

'**Well hurry up!'**

Sasuke quickly scouted for a free place. He immediately parked a few blocks from the bakery and stepped out. He ran to the bakery and peeked into the shop window. Sakura wasn't there.

Meanwhile, Sakura walked on the path in the park. She sat down on a bench and ate her bread.

"The bread's same as usual." Sakura stated, munching on the bitten bread.

**Sasuke's P.OV**

'_Dammit, I just missed her!'_

'**Well go around; see if you can find her again.'**

Sasuke ran up to each of the shop windows he passed. Sakura wasn't there. He looked around at the nearest place around him. There was the park with people walking their dogs. Sasuke shrugged and crossed the road as fast as he could. He searched for her, darting onto the path. He stopped and stared at a bench. He then stared at the bin next to it. The wrapping was from the bakery he passed.

He then recalled his memories. He saw five loaves of bread when he passed by with his car and when he returned, there were three loaves of bread. No-one else was in the shop so it could have been Sakura. He ran off again, checking every single spot.

x-x-x-x-x

Sakura walked around the park slowly. She headed towards the bridge to gaze at the lake. She yet again sat on a bench beside the lake. She took out her other loaf of bread and shredded it to tiny pieces. She then scattered it towards the ducks.

Sakura giggled. "I feel like an old lady."

She then carried on feeding the ducks.

x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, making sure that he had checked that area. He then stopped to rest as he frantically looked around. There were places that he hadn't checked yet. He made his way towards the lake.

'_Where is she?!'_

'**Just keep looking; we haven't checked this place yet.'**

He skidded around the corner and dashed on the path. He made it into the area but Sakura wasn't there either. He looked at the bench which was surrounded by ducks feeding of tiny pieces of bread.

'_She was here.'_

'**Or an old lady was here.'**

Sasuke crossed the bridge and decided where to look.

x-x-x-x-x

Sakura climbed the hill, making sure she wasn't followed. She sat down under the cherry blossom tree. Her cell phone juddered in her bag.

"Hello?" Sakura greeted.

"Sakura, where are you?" Hinata called out.

"I'm just at the park, why?"

"We're having lunch at the restaurant in an hour just to let you know."

"Okay."

"Have you met Sasuke yet?"

"No. But I think I saw his car though."

"He passed my restaurant half an hour ago. He thought you were here."

"Really? He must be somewhere here then."

"Well stay there, because he sounded like he really wanted to talk to you."

"Al right then. See you later." Sakura then hung up.

She leaned on the tree, closing her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x

'_Okay, what place haven't we checked yet?'_

'**Umm, that hill with the big tree on top of it.'**

'_Are you sure she'd be there? No-one ever goes there.'_

'**Are you kidding? She loves that place. She likes to be alone remember?'**

'_Right.'_

Sasuke changed his tracks and headed towards the hill. A few minutes later he arrived there. He looked up at the grand tree. It didn't look like no-one was there. He climbed up to see for himself.

He reached the top but he couldn't find anyone. He silently leaned back on the tree without making a sound. On the other side of the tree he heard a cell phone ring.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called out on the other side of the tree.

"Sakura, have you seen him yet?" Hinata's voice called out.

'_Sakura's here!'_

'**She sounds a bit different.'**

"No, not yet." Sakura replied dryly.

"I just had a phone call from Tsunade-sama saying that you have to go at the hospital now. You need a tour round the hospital before you start your job next week since you haven't been in Konoha for three years."

"Okay, I'll go there right away."

Sakura shut her phone. She then stood up, prepared to leave. Sasuke was too shocked to move. He couldn't move on bit nor could he breathe. Sakura descended down the hill and made her way to the hospital.

'_Dammit, why can't I move?!'_

'**Shit! I guess you're stuck like this for a few more seconds.'**

'_Yeah but why can't I move?!'_

'**You're too shocked to move!'**

'_Well we have to move, quickly. Which hospital is it?'_

'**Go to Hinata's restaurant or try to keep on stalking Sakura.'**

'_She's probably gone by now.'_

'**Well go to Hinata! You do know you can move again.'**

Sasuke looked at his feet which were moving perfectly fine. He stood up and descended down the steep hill, heading to his car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He pulled up in front of Hinata's restaurant. He got out of his car and instantly pushed the doors. He waited at the podium to wait for Hinata to come. Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, saw him and walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in her 17 year old voice.

"I need to talk to your big sister." Sasuke said quickly.

"She's out right now so you can't talk to her."

"Damn." Sasuke cursed. "Do you know Haruno Sakura?"

"Yeah, I met her three years ago and some time yesterday."

"Great, do you know where she works?"

"Yeah, at Konoha Hospital as a doctor."

"Thanks, tell you sister when she gets back that I came here because I might need more information."

"Okay."

"Right, see you later."

And with that Sasuke left through the doors and quickly turned the engine of his car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura walked up to the main desk and waited for the queue to disappear. It was finally her turn as she felt someone was after her. She shrugged off those thoughts and continued what she was doing.

Meanwhile Sasuke parked his car across the street of the hospital. He marched in and looked around. Sakura wasn't anywhere to be found.

'_Damn! Where the hell is she?'_

'**Hey look, pink hair.'**

'_There she is!'_

Sasuke quickly walked up to her but got blocked by a doctor.

"Are you here to get your wounds treated?" The doctor asked, looking at the bruise and the gash on his leg and arm.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at them.

"Don't worry; we have a doctor who is new and who needs to treat someone." He said, pushing him into a room.

Sasuke had no choice but so follow his instructions. He sat on the bed, waiting for the doctor. A nurse came in, asking for his details before going out. He waited patiently for the doctors to come. A few minutes later the doctor came in with another one with a new white coat.

"Uchiha-san, meet Dr. Haruno." The doctor introduced, showing Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke?" Sakura blinked twice, bewildered.

"I see you've already met. Anyways Haruno-san, please do a fine work around here." The doctor spoke, shaking her hands before walking out of the room.

"You work here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah but not until next week. They decided to let me come here for a day to know what it feels like to work around here. How did you get that bruise?" Sakura asked, examining his knee.

Sasuke panicked. He couldn't say that he was looking for her or else she would hate him even more. He quickly made up an excuse before Sakura would notice.

"I tripped when I was uhhh, walking in the park." Sasuke lied.

"Really? I wouldn't imagine you falling over. It explains why you have a gash at your arm but the bruise…"

"I tripped down the stairs." Sasuke lied some more.

"Okay…"

Sakura got out the bandages out of the cupboard and got a bowl of hot water with a towel.

'_The Sakura before wasn't anything like this.'_

'**Yeah and she stopped calling you Sasuke-kun too.'**

'_I missed those days.'_

'**I wonder if she knows when you're getting married.'**

'_Of course she'd know.'_

'**Well how come she's acting like she doesn't know anything about it.'**

'_Because she's at work and you know that stuff about work.'_

'**Sure…'**

Before Sasuke could realise what had happened, Sakura was already done treating him. She was already packing away the things.

"It was nice seeing you again." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied back.

He then noticed something shimmering around her neck. He saw the key that opened to the music box. He searched her wrists and he found the charm bracelet. He smiled, knowing that she still cared about him too. He then remembered that he had another appointment with the tailor. He stood up and made his way to the door. Sakura looked back.

"I have something coming up and my mum would kill me if I didn't go." Sasuke informed, opening the door.

Sakura nodded as he closed the door. She got her phone out as soon as he left. She dialled Hinata's number and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Hinata called out from the phone.

"Sakura, did you see Sasuke?"

"Yeah…" Sakura replied.

"I heard from my little sister."

"Huh?"

"He came to my restaurant some time ago and asked where you worked. And then he's coming back later on for more information."

"Wha?"

"Anyways, come over, lunch is ready."

"Okay then; see you."

Sakura then hung up and walked out of the door.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: I do have Deviantart. I'm more of an artist than a writer. I dunno really, I like drawing better than writing. You choose, am I more like an artist or a writer? Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 3 – Dreaded Wedding

"Don't worry it's just two words you have to say and the marriage is over." Sai said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah but what if they won't let me break the engagement? What if the priest is someone they specially hired?" Sasuke spoke, walking around in circles.

"I have no idea what you'd do but I'm sure you'll get through."

"Sakura's at work right now. I wonder how she's doing."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Quick doctor, we're losing the patient!" The nurse cried out.

"Wa-wait, I got it!" Sakura shouted, examining the patient.

'_This job's harder than I thought. I thought I was a neurologist.'_

'**Yeah but you're a doctor **_**and **_**a neurologist so you have to do both jobs! –smiles-'**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The organ started to play and everyone turned back to see the bride.

"The mass is starting, help me out man." Sasuke whispered to Sai.

"Your wedding, not mine, your problem, not mine so just say 'I don't'." Sai whispered back.


	3. Dreaded Wedding

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so STFU!!! –shoves cake in your mouth-**

A/N: lol, the titles aren't matching with the chapter anymore. Oh well. –shrugs and smiles-

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 3

Dreaded Wedding

The day came for Karin's wedding. It was strangely a sunny day and a perfect day to be married. Karin smirked, going around the decorations. A young girl ran up to her with a bouquet in her hands.

"Karin-san, do you want your flowers to look like these?" She asked, showing them the flowers.

"Yes, thank you very much." Karin smiled but not meaning it.

"You need to get your dress on; your wedding is in half an hour." She informed before running off again.

Karin walked to her room, prepared to change into her large dress. Meanwhile Sasuke was nervously putting on his tuxedo and moaning the daylights of him.

"Don't worry it's just two words you have to say and the marriage is over." Sai said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah but what if they won't let me break the engagement? What if the priest is someone they specially hired?" Sasuke spoke, walking around in circles.

"I have no idea what you'd do but I'm sure you'll get through."

"Sakura's at work right now. I wonder how she's doing."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Quick doctor, we're losing the patient!" The nurse cried out.

"Wa-wait, I got it!" Sakura shouted, examining the patient.

'_This job's harder than I thought. I thought I was a neurologist.'_

'**Yeah but you're a doctor **_**and **_**a neurologist so you have to do both jobs! –smiles-'**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The organ started to play and everyone turned back to see the bride.

"The mass is starting, help me out man." Sasuke whispered to Sai.

"Your wedding, not mine, your problem, not mine so just say 'I don't'." Sai whispered back.

Karin walked across the isle, smiling all the day. She then stepped on the steps and turned to Sasuke.

Minutes passed as the priest kept going on and on. He was finally on the part when he was supposed to ask everyone if they wanted to object their marriage but he didn't mention it at all.

'_So he is a special hired priest.' _Sasuke thought in his mind.

Eventually the priest got on with asking if they wanted to marry. (A/N: I don't know the words to the whole marriage thing so I'm just gonna do this.)

"Karin, do you take this man, Uchiha Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do, Karin straight forwardly said, grinning.

"And do you, Uchiha Sasuke take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and prepared to surprise everyone.

"I don't." He replied blandly.

Everyone gasped. Sai smiled. Both of their parents stood up.

"Why did you say no? You're supposed to say I do!" Karin father bellowed.

"Well I don't want to marry her; it's you that made me engaged to her!" Sasuke shouted back.

Karin's parents looked at Sasuke's parents. They looked as if they had nothing to do with anything. Karin's father sighed but still wore his stern face.

"All right then. You have a month to find a new bride or else you will definitely have to marry Karin with no complaint." He spoke.

"One month? That's too short! She's been keeping me away from everyone for the past three years! How the hell am I supposed to find a bride in that time?" Sasuke objected.

"Fine, you have until the end of the year." He sighed again.

"But she has to love you back truly like you love her."

"That's good 'cause I already know a person who I want to marry." Sasuke smirked walking out with Sai trailing him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay help me out Sai. You're the only person I can talk to right now since the guys won't talk to me." Sasuke said, getting to his car.

"Just call me you partner." Sai joked.

"Whatever."

They both got in and they drove off to Sasuke's mansion. They entered his room and decided to plan things out.

"First of all, I have to get Sakura to like me again." Sasuke informed, sitting down while nodding his head lightly.

"She already likes you but doesn't know if she really wants to like you." Sai replied.

"So where should I start?"

"Well first, we have to get the rest except for Sakura to know that you want to marry her so I'll start calling."

"Don't call Ino."

"I have to. She's changed about that bossy thing but she's still the same old Ino."

"Alright, just call her."

Sasuke buried his face into his hands. He seemed to be worrying about everything. It was nearly the end of January so he had plenty of time. He didn't realise how much minutes went by as he stared at the floor. He felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked and staggered back immediately.

"How did you guys get here?!" He demanded, calming back down.

"Uhhh, we went through the door." Tenten replied, pointing at it.

"Oh half a cow Sasuke, we're only here to help!" Ino shouted, hitting him on the shoulder.

He looked at the gang except for Sakura wasn't there. Naruto was turning his back to him. Naruto still didn't trust Sasuke yet. He frowned, knowing his best friends wouldn't forgive him.

"Don't worry; he couldn't get his ramen today." Hinata whispered.

"I'm not worried about ramen!" Naruto cried but not meaning it.

"There, there Naruto; you're gonna get some when you get home." Tenten smiled, patting him on the back.

"I'm just hungry." Naruto moaned.

"Anyways, back to business." Ino started. "Do you still like Sakura?"

"Yeah, what do you think? I turned down the engagement, gave her a present before she left Konoha-"

"You gave her a present?"

Hinata and Sayaka stepped back together.

"You two knew?" Ino asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, yeah. She told us when we were in the restaurant." Sayaka admitted.

"What?! How could Sakura tell you that and not me?" Ino bawled, fake crying while leaning on the wall.

"Is there anything else she didn't tell me?"

"Yeah, she's a doctor and a neurologist, together." Hinata smiled.

"A neuro what a what?"

"Get a dictionary Ino. I don't even know how you got a job when you just passed your entrance exams." Tenten said.

"Hey, I passed by one more mark."

A beeping sound was echoing in the room.

"Oh, that's my pager. I got to go, there's work I need to do." Tenten announced, running out of the room.

"Yeah, I have to go to or else everyone's gonna nag at me again at the office." Shikamaru stated, also going off.

"Ditto." Neji agreed, trailing him.

"Those workaholics. I mean it's only quarter past two- QUARTER PAST TWO!!" Ino shrieked, running out.

"Tch, why doesn't Ino ever speak for herself?" Sayaka asked, looking back.

"So is there anything else I need to know?" Sasuke asked the remaining which was Hinata, Naruto, Sayaka and Sai.

Naruto just made a noise. Hinata sighed.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun isn't in the mood right now. He missed lunch so I have to go." Hinata excused, pushing Naruto with her.

"Yay! Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his arms in the air.

"Is Sakura cooking dinner tonight?" Hinata asked before she could leave.

"No, I think its Ino but since Ino's coming home late, I think Sakura's cooking." Sayaka answered.

"Alright then. See you later."

"Ja ne."

The door shut leaving the three alone.

"Do you all live together?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, the girls live together in one house and the boys live together in one house." Sayaka replied.

"Don't worry. You just need to get Naruto's trust back and you can join us again." Sai said, patting his back.

Sasuke stared at the floor, frowning again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura came in through the door, taking her coat off.

"Tadaima!" Sakura called out.

Hinata came out of the living room.

"Welcome back, Sakura." Hinata smiled.

"Huh? Where's Sayaka?"

"Umm, she had to come home late. She got busy." Hinata lied.

"I guess she's popular with her work. She does so a nice job on the decorations."

Sakura walked past the panicking Hinata. She walked into the kitchen and shut the door. Hinata sighed of relief.

"She fell for it." Hinata quietly sighed, walking back to the living room.

**Sayaka's P.O.V**

"There Sasuke, are you happy that you've talked to Naruto properly now?" Sayaka asked.

"He still doesn't trust me though." Sasuke moaned.

"What time is it anyway?" Sai questioned, looking at his watch.

"Oh shoot! It's already dinner!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"I'll drive you home then." Sai offered.

"Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." Sayaka mentioned, walking off with Sai.

"I just hope Naruto will start trusting me tomorrow." Sasuke silently told himself as soon as they left the scene.

He looked up at the starry sky and immediately got lost in his thoughts.

'_Naruto's my best friend! He should forgive me!'_

'**He gave you a chance that you could talk to him tomorrow.'**

'_Ah.'_

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Okay, okay. Since this chapter was short and I missed one day of updating, I'm gonna update the next chapter for a treat. Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 4 – Trusts Gained, Welcome Sasuke!

"NANI!!!!!!!!!" The boys screamed in unison, causing a big ruckus.

**Girls' P.O.V**

"Hey guys, I just got a text message from Sasuke." Tenten announced.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, looking at the message.

The rest read the message and stared at it.

"I'm just glad Ino isn't here right now. Thank you night shifts!" Sakura praised, looking up at the ceiling.

"Shikamaru's gonna propose to Ino. That is just good!" Sayaka shouted.

"He's proposing at Hinata's restaurant on Saturday." Tenten said aloud.

"I'm proud to have it at my restaurant!" Hinata cried.

"Sayaka, can you help me out?"

"Yeah sure, and you can help me design Ino's wedding dress!" Sayaka smiled, clapping her hands.

The door flung open, showing that Ino had just come home. Tenten shut her phone and they pretended that they didn't have the talk.

"I'm back guys." Ino called out, grinning. "What have you guys been up to?"


	4. Trusts Gained, Welcome Sasuke

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: -A monkey shoves a piece of paper in your face saying I don't own Naruto and why do I have to keep on telling you?- I can't be bothered to tell you so I sent a monkey to do it.**

A/N: I feel that the disclaimer was confusing but oh well. I'm typing as fast as I can! Until my hands bleed! Wait, that didn't come out right. –a beeping sound comes up and the screen goes blank. A few moments later it comes up with a sign saying 'out of commission for a few seconds'-

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 4

Trusts Gained, Welcome Sasuke!

Sasuke pressed the doorbell button. He waited for a few moments, waiting for someone to open the door. He heard a big thump and Naruto's voice inside. A figure appeared at the behind the glass window. Naruto opened it with his trademark smirk.

"Hey guys, I told you it was Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

"You said it was Hinata idiot." Neji complained, walking into the scene.

"Everyone's same as usual." Sasuke commented.

"Welcome back Uchiha." Neji greeted, patting his shoulder.

"We got your room ready for you already Sasuke." Naruto grinned.

"Joy…" Sasuke said sarcastically.

He stepped inside with his bags and was led into his room.

'_So we're living in here now.'_

'**Well you need to go back to work as soon as you finish packing or else Okaa-san will nag at us again.'**

'_I'm just glad Naruto forgave me.'_

'**Yeah, after both of you said sorry and you treated him to ramen.'**

'_I don't even want to imagine what his kid is gonna be like when he gets married.'_

Sasuke shuddered and then got back to what he was doing. He descended down the stairs as soon as he finished packing. There was only Shikamaru around the house.

"Where did everyone go?" Sasuke asked.

"Gone to work. At least I can stay at home and think of a story for as long as I want." Shikamaru lazily replied.

Sasuke sighed. He went out of the door but suddenly stopped. He had a devilish idea. He quietly giggled to himself as he shut the door behind him. He wanted to make a bet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura sat in her desk wearily. She took a deep breath before looking through the papers on her desk. Her cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Sakura said with a hint of tiredness.

"Sakura, perk up! It's the third day of work and you're already tired?!" Ino barked from the phone.

"There were so many patients plus I have to do some research on this disease."

"Okay, whatever. Anyways, I called to tell you that Sasuke's living with the boys."

"Who?"

"Sasuke. We forgave him."

"I thought his wedding was three days ago? I thought he got married to Karin?"

"Karin. Tch, please. He said that she would be the last person he would marry on the entire earth."

"…"

"Anyways, he said no but then Karin's parents did this whole rule thing that he has to find a bride within this year or he'll definitely have to marry Karin."

"…"

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"He's looking for you! I like weddings. It makes me cry unless if I went to Karin's wedding."

"…"

"Oh yeah, we're having lunch at Hinata's restaurant. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright then."

"Yeah sure."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah sure."

"SAKURA, SNAP OUT OF THE DAMN THING YOU'RE DAMN THINKING ABOUT AND REPLY PROPERLY!!"

"Huh?"

"Okay then, see you at lunch!"

Ino hung up. Sakura dropped her phone.

'_Sasuke wanted to marry me?'_

'**La duh! Why do you think he gave you that present before you left?'**

'_I thought he forgot all about me!'_

'**Apparently he didn't; that's what he was trying to tell you at high school!'**

'…'

'**Well at least you'll accept him again right? It'll be happy ending like you wanted with him-'**

'_No. I don't wanna marry him.'_

'**What?! Then why are you still keeping those things? The bracelet, the key… the music box!'**

'…'

'**See, I know you like him.'**

'_But I'm not sure if I like him.'_

'**It's obvious isn't it?'**

'_Not to me. I don't even know why I'm keeping these things. I know he's changed. I like the Sasuke before but the Sasuke now…'_

'**He's still the same trust me.'**

'_What if he isn't? What if he's still lying to me? I can't live that way! That's why I became a doctor and a neurologist, so I can't get married.'_

'**Whoa, I didn't know that.'**

'_You're my inner, you should know.'_

'**Yeah, I'm your **_**inner**_**. I hold your deepest secrets and feelings that you keep. I know that you still like him. Deep in here, I know that you still love him.'**

'_Whatever, I have to get back to work anyway.'_

'**Okay then. It's your life not mine and I'm sure that you'll regret a lot of things if you think that you don't like him.'**

'_Are you trying to persuade me?'_

'**Is it working?'**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At night, Sasuke returned to his new home. Luckily, all the boys where there. He instantly smirked and settled down.

"Give me back my ramen Neji!" Naruto shouted, trying to get through.

"It's expired you idiot! You've kept the pack since last year!" Neji objected, getting up and throwing it in the bin.

"My ramen…" Naruto cried, staring at the bin.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru who was lying down on the sofa. He grabbed Sai and whispered something in his ear.

"You're way too evil…" Sai stated.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Sasuke called out.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said, getting up.

"I bet you can't propose to that Yamanaka girl in a week." Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT?!" Shikamaru and Naruto exclaimed together.

"Oh cool! A bet!" Naruto punched a fist in the air.

"If you can't propose to her in a week, Naruto won't get any ramen for a whole year." Sasuke smirked some more.

"Why should I care about Naruto?" Shikamaru lazily questioned, carefree.

Naruto had turned angry form. He grabbed Shikamaru's collar and growled at him.

"WIN THE DAMN BET DAMMIT!!!" Naruto shrieked, shaking him.

"What if I do, propose to Ino in a week?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hey, at least you'll get married to the girl of your dreams." Sasuke grinned.

Shikamaru blushed and turned his head.

"I'll do it." He silently agreed, still blushing madly.

Naruto let go and ran into the kitchen to get a pot of ramen. Neji just smacked his head.

"I have another thing if Shikamaru get married." Sasuke said, smirking evilly again.

"Aww man!" Naruto moaned, getting back.

"When Ino throws the bouquet of flowers and the girl you love gets it, you have to propose to her to make it fair."

"NANI!!!!!!!!!" The boys screamed in unison, causing a big ruckus.

**Girls' P.O.V**

"Hey guys, I just got a text message from Sasuke." Tenten announced.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, looking at the message.

The rest read the message and stared at it.

"I'm just glad Ino isn't here right now. Thank you night shifts!" Sakura praised, looking up at the ceiling.

"Shikamaru's gonna propose to Ino. That is just good!" Sayaka shouted.

"He's proposing at Hinata's restaurant on Saturday." Tenten said aloud.

"I'm proud to have it at my restaurant!" Hinata cried.

"Sayaka, can you help me out?"

"Yeah sure, and you can help me design Ino's wedding dress!" Sayaka smiled, clapping her hands.

The door flung open, showing that Ino had just come home. Tenten shut her phone and they pretended that they didn't have the talk.

"I'm back guys." Ino called out, grinning. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Oh nothing much." Sakura excused.

"Shikamaru wants to go on a date with you." Tenten smiled.

"Don't joke around with me guys." Ino put on an angry face.

"It's true, see." Sayaka said, holding up Tenten's phone.

"At Hinata's restaurant? Are you part of this Hinata?"

"Maybe. I was just helping a friend." Hinata smiled.

"Alright then. Sakura, Tenten, you're helping me tomorrow to shop for my outfit." Ino ordered, walking out of the room.

As soon as she shut the door and had gone upstairs, the girls fell on their knees and started giggled.

"She fell for it!" Sakura laughed.

"Ino will always be like that." Tenten stated, sitting up.

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Okay, that was a short chapter too but hey, I updated twice today. I'm hungry. I'm gonna get some pocky. It's addictive that thing. Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 5 – Congratulations Ino!

"No way… I caught it…" Tenten whispered.

"Yeah you caught it." Sakura repeated.

"I… I… I caught it!"

Tenten suddenly became joyful and happy and she bounced up and down. The remaining boys looked at Neji who instantly turned pale as soon as Tenten caught it.

"Wait for a few months before you propose buddy or else the girls will start being suspicious." Sasuke advised, patting him on the back before walking away.

"Wow, Neji's gone stiff. I've never seen this before." Naruto stated, poking him on the shoulder.

Naruto secretly pulled the camera from his pocket.

"Don't you even think about taking a picture Naruto." Neji growled, hitting him on the head.

"Why does everyone pick on me?" Naruto whined, walking to Hinata.


	5. Congratulations Ino!

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: For the people who are my sister's fans (her penname is aiisha101) on she's gonna be deleting some of her stories and new ones. Since she says she might be going back to writing fanfiction, she might update or not. Anyways, back to the stroy!

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 5

Congratulations Ino!

The night finally came for Shikamaru to propose to Ino. Hinata got them in a private room so no-one would know. Ino sat down in her seat while Shikamaru was panicking his pants off.

The gang hid behind the door and peeped through the gap. Tenten looked behind her. She saw Sakura facing her back to Sasuke. Tenten sighed.

"Would you guys get along? It's Shikamaru and Ino's big night. They would want you to get along" Tenten told them.

"If it's for Ino, I'll try and get along." Sakura moaned, joining everyone.

Several minutes passed by and Shikamaru still didn't propose yet. Naruto was glaring at him. Shikamaru noticed him and looked at him.

"Propose dammit!" Naruto mouthed.

Shikamaru froze. He had to do it or else Naruto would beat him up for the first time. But it was so embarrassing to propose so he still didn't do it yet. Half an hour passed and the whole gang who were hiding were telling him to propose now. Shikamaru took a deep breath and put on a serious face.

"Ino, I have something to ask you." Shikamaru said, standing up and walking to her.

Ino stared at him. She didn't know what was happening. Shikamaru bent down on one knee and took out a tiny box out of his pocket. He opened it and Ino gazed at it, her heart beating fast.

"Wi-will… You..." Shikamaru stuttered.

Naruto threw a ball of garlic at his head.

"Will you marry me?" Shikamaru finally asked, blushing madly.

"Oh… my… god…" Ino spoke slowly, covering her mouth.

"YES, YES, YES!!!!" She screamed, hugging him.

The rest of the gang came out and congratulated the new engaged couple. Ino was so excited that she was jumping up and down. Shikamaru was relived that he finally said it.

"Good thing I threw that garlic at you huh?" Naruto nudged him.

"Shut up Naruto." Shikamaru growled at him with daggers in his eyes.

"At least I get to eat ramen again!" Naruto shouted, punching his arms in the air.

"Can it idiot! I'm trying to have my happy moment here!" Ino scowled, punching to the ground.

"Come on Sayaka, let's plan my wedding." Ino smiled, pulling the said girl with her.

"Uhhh, Hinata, help me out here." Sayaka said before Ino dragged her out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The girls got back to the house wearily. Ino skipped inside and ran up the stairs.

"That is the last time I'm planning something with Ino." Tenten stated, slumping on the couch.

"Ino's having her wedding next month which is like a two weeks." Sakura said, also slumping on the couch.

"Sakura, don't you have that paperwork to do which is due in tomorrow?" Sayaka reminded.

"Oh shit!" Sakura cursed, ascending rapidly up the stairs.

Sayaka and Hinata sat down on the sofa and switched on the television.

"It's nice to have a break once and a while." Tenten said.

**Boys' P.O.V**

"Wooho!! I can eat ramen again!" Naruto shouted as soon as he got back into the house.

"You do know you could have eaten it all this time." Neji said.

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me? Then I could have eaten ramen yesterday!" Naruto wailed.

"Anyways, we have to get Shikamaru to the tailors." Sasuke smirked.

"What?! The wedding's in two weeks." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah but it takes ages for the tailor to make it. Trust me." Sasuke replied, sitting on the couch.

"RAMEN!!" Naruto exclaimed, holding the pot in his hands.

Shikamaru threw a tomato in his face.

"I don't know where that came from; it was just in my pocket." Shikamaru explained dodging the tares.

"Well if that shuts Naruto up, that's fine." Neji spoke, switching on the television.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was finally the day of the wedding and everyone was all excited and happy. Ino put on her dress and twirled around with it.

"I'm getting married; I'm getting married, I'm getting married!" Ino squealed.

"We all know that Ino. Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Tenten said in her pissed off voice.

"What's wrong with you? You seem upset." Sayaka asked.

"I wanna get married for some reason. I'm jealous of Ino because she's getting married right now." Tenten moaned.

"You'll definitely get married; only if Neji proposes to you." Sakura smiled.

"Hey guys, can you hear that noise?" Hinata asked.

The girls stopped and listened carefully.

**Boys' P.O.V**

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Shikamaru cried out, banging on the locked door.

"You're getting married you idiot! Calm down!" Sasuke yelled, pulling him back.

"That's the point; now get me out of here!"

"Wow, I've never seen Shikamaru so messed up." Naruto stated, just leaning on the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS JUST STANDING THERE FOR? HELP ME OUT!!" Sasuke bellowed.

"It's almost time that he should be getting to mass. I'm helping." Neji said, pulling Shikamaru back.

**Girls' P.O.V**

"It sounds like Shikamaru." Hinata said, worried.

"Sayaka, help me out. Put your angry face on, your coming with me." Sakura smiled, dragging her out.

**Boys' P.O.V**

"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Shikamaru begged, struggling to get out of the chair.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tied him to the chair." Naruto spoke, rubbing the back of his head.

"You think?" Neji called back.

The door suddenly flung open, revealing Sakura and Sayaka.

"What's all the commotion about? We could hear you from the room." Sakura asked, closing the door behind her.

"Shikamaru got nervous and he freaked out." Naruto admitted.

"Tell me why I'm here again?" Sayaka questioned Sakura.

"Because, you were the nearest person I could drag with me." Sakura replied.

She walked up to Shikamaru and gave him the lecture look.

"Do you love Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I do." Shikamaru replied back.

"Then why are you freaking out?"

"Its just going all too fast!"

"If everything was all too slow, then you wouldn't be able to marry Ino!"

"…"

"See that's the point. Now get out there and look nice 'cause you look like you just fell off a tree."

"Uhhh, Sakura." Sayaka said.

"What?"

"Mass is starting." She straight forwardly admitted, pointing at the clock.

"Damn!" Shikamaru cursed.

"Hurry!" Naruto shouted, pushing him through the door.

"Good luck!" Sakura called out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru darted onto the front on the church and sighed of relief. The gang crept inside onto the seats. Ino then came barging through the door with Hinata and Sakura behind her as flower maids. Naruto and Neji were supporting Shikamaru and holding him to stay encase he would try to run away. Ino stepped to the front of the church.

Sayaka was taping the wedding and Sasuke and Sai were just sitting doing nothing much really. Naruto and Neji sat back down but just before Naruto left, he gave a punch on Shikamaru's shoulder so he really won't run away. Naruto smirked and sat next to Hinata.

(A/N: Yeah I'm just gonna skip to the asking parts because I don't know what happens before that. –rubs the back of head-)

"Yamanaka Ino, do you take this man to me your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Ino replied, smiling.

"And do you, Nara Shikamaru, take this woman to be your wedded wife till death do you part?" The priest asked again.

"I do." Shikamaru said straight forwardly, avoiding looking at Naruto.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nara-san, you may now kiss the bride." The priest announced with a gentle smile before stepping back into the background.

'_Shikamaru, just go ahead and do it already!' _Naruto shouted in his mind.

He took out what was inside his pocket which was a small block of cheese. He stared at it bewildered, but shrugged it off and prepared to throw it at the couple. He chucked it at him, hurtling towards in the air. What he didn't know that Shikamaru was already kissing Ino. The cheese bounced off his head, causing them to part. Naruto's eyes grew smaller.

'_Shit! Ino's gonna kill me!' _Naruto screamed in his mind.

'_Be prepared to get your ass kicked dobe.' _He could hear Sasuke's voice in his mind. He looked at Sasuke and he was smirking at him! Naruto got pissed off and scared at the same time. What he didn't know that Ino had already walked up to him and given him his extra daily beating. She then walked away angrily.

Everyone in the church started to giggle, even the priest. Naruto got so embarrassed that he left outside immediately. Hinata trailed him, worried. Everyone exited the church as soon as they finished taking the photos. They switched on their cameras as the newly wedded couple walked out of the church.

"Congratulations Ino!" Tenten called out, taking a photo.

Ino just smiled but blushed a bit. The couple descended down the stairs but Ino took a different direction.

"Shika-kun, can you wait for a minute, I just wanna throw the bouquet right now." Ino smiled, walking off.

The boys nervously walked up to Shikamaru. They were scared out of their wits.

"Now you know how it feels like to be forced to propose someone." Shikamaru stuck his tongue out.

"We're not worried about that. We're just worried about which girl is gonna catch the bouquet!" Naruto said in a quiet voice.

The girls got in a crowd behind Ino. Tenten was really determined to catch the flowers. The girls didn't know that the boys were doing this bet so it was like it was just nothing if they caught the bouquet. Ino threw it in the air, picking where it would land. It descended down the air, finally making its choice.

--

--

--

--

The bouquet landed in Tenten's arms. She froze for a moment but recovered instantly as soon as Ino had come up to her.

"Good luck Tenten, I hope Neji proposes to you." Ino smiled, patting her on the shoulder before walking away.

The rest of the girls walked up to her but they waited for Tenten's response.

"No way… I caught it…" Tenten whispered.

"Yeah you caught it." Sakura repeated.

"I… I… I caught it!"

Tenten suddenly became joyful and happy and she bounced up and down. The remaining boys looked at Neji who instantly turned pale as soon as Tenten caught it.

"Wait for a few months before you propose buddy or else the girls will start being suspicious." Sasuke advised, patting him on the back before walking away.

"Wow, Neji's gone stiff. I've never seen this before." Naruto stated, poking him on the shoulder.

Naruto secretly pulled the camera from his pocket.

"Don't you even think about taking a picture Naruto." Neji growled, hitting him on the head.

"Why does everyone pick on me?" Naruto whined, walking to Hinata.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The gang waved goodbye to Shikamaru and Ino as they left for their honeymoon. They were too freaked out if they thought what would happen so they avoided that conversation. They all went home except for Sakura and Sasuke. They stood alone in the streets nothing to talk about.

'_What should I say? I'm not sure I like you?'_

'**Just wait until he starts talking. It would be a piece of cake if he talks to you.'**

"Do you actually forgive me?" Sasuke started, facing the ground.

'**Nevermind. I take it back. This question's hard.'**

"Do you actually forgive me?" Sasuke repeated. "I'm not sure anymore…"

"I-I do, really." Sakura replied back.

"Why are you acting like you're avoiding me?"

"Huh?"

"Every time I see you at the park or at the shops, you pretend not to see me but you actually do."

"…" Sakura stayed silent. It was true. That was because she didn't know what to do.

"You know what, let's start fresh." Sasuke began.

"Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He let out his hand for her to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied, shaking it.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Sure."

Sakura smiled truthfully for a while, remembering her high school days with him.

'_He's actually not bad really. He's like the old Sasuke.'_

'**See, I told you he was still the same. Always listen to your inner, they tell the truth and nothing but the truth.'**

'_Then how about that time when you said the Sasuke was at the corner and he actually wasn't there?'_

'**B-but that's different! I wa-was seeing things!'**

'_Tch, yeah right.'_

'**Hey, at least I wasn't joking that Naruto choked on his ramen.'**

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Aww, it's another new beginning for the two. I love myself, but then sometimes I hate myself. Oh well. But I love my reviwers and readers as well. Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 6 – A Date?!

"Don't force me to go on that date!" Sasuke screamed, struggling to get free.

"You're the one who wanted it and now you got it!" Naruto yelled back.

"Wow you're even worse than Shikamaru." Neji commented.

"Sh-shut up!" Sasuke blushed.

"Hurry up! You have to pick Sakura up!" Naruto yelled.

"I got the stuff guys." Sai announced, getting in the room.

"Good. Put these earphones on Sasuke, this way we can talk to you when you freak out. And here's the microphone to talk to us." Naruto smirked, putting the items on.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Testing" Testing, 1,2,3 Sasuke can you hear me?" The earphones spoke, giving a screech.

"LOWER IT DOWN DOBE! IT'S TOO DAMN LOUD!" Sasuke shouted, slapping Naruto.

"Geez, you could have just said so." Naruto moaned, rubbing his cheek.

**Girls' P.O.V**

"You have the earphones Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Yup." Sakura replied.

"The microphone?"

"Yup."

"Okay, can you hear me on the earphones?"

"Yup. Hinata, good call on lowering the volume before me putting it on." Sakura smiled.

Hinata winked back.

"Okay then, you're ready!" Tenten cheered.

"I have a feeling the boys did the same thing to Sasuke only they messed up a bit." Sayaka predicted.

"Me too." Hinata agreed.


	6. A Date!

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto okay, so why do they say I have to keep saying this?**

A/N: Tehe, I got a new feature on the chapters for you! Well just wait for the author's note at the end of the chapter.

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 6

A Date?!

Ever since Ino's wedding a few weeks ago, she moved out to a new house to live with Shikamaru. As for him, he also moved out. It wasn't long until Ino got pregnant but it was still too early for the baby to come out.

"Did the doctor really say you were pregnant?" Hinata repeated.

"I can ask Sakura if you want." Ino said.

"Don't. I'd rather not do work on my day off." Sakura insisted.

Meanwhile in the background, not following the girl's the conversation were the boys, talking among themselves.

"When are you taking Sakura on a date teme, you want her to be your bride don't you?" Naruto asked.

"He said I had to find a bride within this year, he didn't say I had to propose to her. As long as Sakura loves me back again, she's the bride." Sasuke replied.

"Well still, you have to go on a date with her. I know it's still like late April but just give it a go."

"Yeah but where should I have a date?"

"Just take a… long walk in the park."

"Please, like I'd ever do something as boring as that."

"But it's still a suggestion."

"I am never asking you again."

"What?! WHY?!"

"He means he won't ask you another question that will make you answer stupidly. God, I'm stuck with an idiot, an emo guy and a lazy ass genius who's married to a loudmouth and short tempered woman." Neji moaned.

"Hey, you're forgetting about me." Sai said.

"Yeah but you're fine unlike the rest." Neji replied.

"Can we go back to the conversation before? I don't want Ino to get mad again and then happy again so suddenly." Shikamaru asked.

"Okay then, Hyuuga, you have to date Tenten." Sasuke ordered straight forwardly.

"What? How about you? You have to date Haruno!" Neji objected.

"Yeah but I still have plenty of time."

"But what if she doesn't still like you and it the end of the year?"

"…You got a point there for once…"

"Well go on! Ask her now; you know she's nicer than before."

"Well, actually, I already asked her out after Nara's wedding."

"Did she say yes?!" Naruto demanded.

"She said that she'd think about it and guess what, it's already been three weeks."

"Alright then, Sai, get the girls to help Sakura decide on this." Naruto billeted.

"What? Why do I always have to do it?" Sai asked.

"Because your girlfriend is Sakura's favourite, now go!"

"Later."

"Do it for Sasuke."

"I'm not gay Naruto."

"But you are his best friend."

"Fine, I'll do it now."

Sai walked up to Sayaka and dragged her to the boys' corner.

"I wonder why everyone drags me." Sayaka stated.

"What?! You said you'd tell her the plan." Naruto said.

"Hey, at least it's better if I said something wrong."

"You got a point there."

"What's happening?" Sayaka asked innocently.

"We need you to encourage Sakura to accept the date with Sasuke." Neji explained.

"Already did. Three weeks ago. The problem is that Sakura wants to say yes but she's too busy and she won't let us tell you." Sayaka replied.

"Well she's not busy now so go." Naruto ordered, pushing her back to the girls.

"Actually, why doesn't Sasuke just go and ask again?" Sayaka suggested, turning back.

"If that keeps this plan going then Sasuke will do it." Naruto agreed, pushing Sasuke instead.

Before Sasuke could stop, he was already there with the girls, half blushing already. Naruto threw a bell pepper on his head to make him start.

"S-Sakura." Sasuke started.

"Yeah, what?" Sakura replied.

"Do you still want to go out with me?"

Sayaka instantly showed up and shoved Tenten and Hinata away for their privacy.

"Sayaka, why did you do that?" Tenten whispered.

"Because, it's less awkward for them to talk to each other." Sayaka smiled.

"Ssh!! I'm trying to listen!" Hinata whispered back.

"Ummm…." Sakura mumbled, blushing madly.

"S-sure." She agreed.

"O-okay." Sasuke replied, not knowing what to say next.

He rolled his eyes to the guys and somehow Naruto had a big piece of paper and he wrote what he would say next.

"I'll pick you up tonight at eight." Sasuke spoke, now staring at the floor.

"Sure." Sakura smiled, walking away to the girls.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?!" Sakura whispered loudly.

"Sorry about that. Hey, at least you got a date." Tenten excused before she could get beaten up.

Sakura stared down and blushed.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll help you out." Hinata smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hours later, it was half past seven. Sakura was panicking loads, even though the date hadn't started yet.

'**Your panicking and blushing proves that I'm right and you're wrong."** Sakura inner teased, sticking her tongue out.

'_I'm wrong about what?'_

'**That you don't know that you like Sasuke. Well you obviously do. You accepted the date, you were blushing madly and you're panicking a whole lot that you're face is going really red.'**

'_S-shut up!'_

'**See?'**

'_But still, the date isn't at Hinata's restaurant so that's a relief.'_

'**Where's the date again?'**

'_At the Uchiha's mansion- SHIT!'_

'**Oh god…'**

'_That's even worse!'_

'**How is it? I was happy!'**

'_How can you be happy dammit?'_

'**Well… Skip that question and umm, uhhh, fuck up. Yeah.'**

'_Geez, there you go with the excuses again.'_

'**But I **_**am**_** really happy the date is there. I mean I don't know why.'**

'_You have no reasons.'_

'**I'm your **_**inner**_** and I feel like that and you feel the same way inside but you're not showing it on the outside. Face it.'**

'_I will not face it!'_

'**You will and you must!'**

'_Stop talking like Okaa-san! The therapist already said to stop thinking about the dead if that gets me more upset!'_

'**You're talking about- wait- AAARCG!!! Give me a break!'**

**Boys' P.O.V**

"Don't force me to go on that date!" Sasuke screamed, struggling to get free.

"You're the one who wanted it and now you got it!" Naruto yelled back.

"Wow you're even worse than Shikamaru." Neji commented.

"Sh-shut up!" Sasuke blushed.

"Hurry up! You have to pick Sakura up!" Naruto yelled.

"I got the stuff guys." Sai announced, getting in the room.

"Good. Put these earphones on Sasuke, this way we can talk to you when you freak out. And here's the microphone to talk to us." Naruto smirked, putting the items on.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Testing" Testing, 1,2,3 Sasuke can you hear me?" The earphones spoke, giving a screech.

"LOWER IT DOWN DOBE! IT'S TOO DAMN LOUD!" Sasuke shouted, slapping Naruto.

"Geez, you could have just said so." Naruto moaned, rubbing his cheek.

**Girls' P.O.V**

"You have the earphones Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Yup." Sakura replied.

"The microphone?"

"Yup."

"Okay, can you hear me on the earphones?"

"Yup. Hinata, good call on lowering the volume before me putting it on." Sakura smiled.

Hinata winked back.

"Okay then, you're ready!" Tenten cheered.

"I have a feeling the boys did the same thing to Sasuke only they messed up a bit." Sayaka predicted.

"Me too." Hinata agreed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was five to eight and the door bell rang. The girls quickly descended down the stairs and hid behind the living room door. Sakura checked her hair in the mirror before opening the door. There Sasuke stood, with casual clothes on. Sakura had casual clothes on as well which made her feel relived.

"You look nice." Sasuke commented.

(A/N: I was laughing my head off while typing that. I just couldn't imagine him saying that! I don't know why, lol…)

"Thanks." Sakura smiled, blushing a bit.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sakura smiled, hooking her arm with his.

The door closed and the girls instantly pounced onto the living room sofa and looked into the laptop.

"This is so cool Sakura. Nice call on attaching a mini camera." Tenten spoke through the microphone.

Sakura acted like she couldn't hear anything. She got into the car and smiled. Sasuke uneasily got in the car, not knowing what to say.

'_Say something Sasuke! Oh yeah, good thing you reminded us about the mini camera.' _Naruto spoke through the earphone.

'_What the hell do I say then dobe!' _Sasuke shouted in his mind.

'**Uhhh, say uhhh, something!!!'**

'_What do I say is the question!'_

"Ummm, where are we going again?" Sakura asked.

"At the mansion." Sasuke replied.

'_Okay I'll just handle things by myself and just ignore the dobe.'_

They finally started a conversation for a few minutes but broke as Sakura stared out into her old street. They stopped in front of the mansion but Sakura was busy staring at the space where her house used to be.

"Sakura, are you coming out?" Sasuke called out, making Sakura come back to earth.

"Uhhh, yeah." Sakura quickly spoke, getting out.

'_What am I doing just panicking? I should be having fun!' _Sakura said in her mind.

'**Well have fun then. You can take off the stuff when you get into the toilets.'**

Sakura smiled, and grabbed Sasuke hand. She blushed a bit but it didn't mind her. Sasuke just stared at their hands while walking into the mansion. He finally looked up when they had to go up the stairs.

A few minutes passed and they finally got to their table. It was still outside just beside where Sakura's garden used to be. Sakura immediately excused herself, going into the toilet. She looked through the camera and took off the microphone.

"_Sakura, what are you doing?" Tenten called out._

"I decided to have some fun without your help." Sakura smiled.

'_I am so proud of you Sakura! You can take off the things now. There's a switch for turning it off. I'm hungry, I think I'm gonna ask Hinata to cook some beef teriyaki.'_

Sakura switched off the devices. What she didn't know that Sasuke also gone to the bathroom and also took off the things so he could enjoy himself. They both got back to their seats and started a conversation.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was eleven in the evening and they had just finished eating. Sakura was having fun with Sasuke and she felt the same way when she was in high school.

'**You love him and you know it.'**

'_Okay maybe I do but I'm still not sure. I mean I'm busy with my job'_

'**And you're guessing he's busy too- and what the hell are we talking about?!'**

'_Stuff.'_

'**Whatever.'**

"Sakura, can I show you something before you go?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Sakura smiled as they both got up from their seat.

Sasuke covered her eyes as they walked. She heard a gate opening and closing behind her.

"I know that your house got demolished but that was Karin's plan." Sasuke began. "But I was in charge of demolishing it but I didn't completely destroy it all."

Sasuke lifted his hands out of Sakura's view. She widened her eyes. It was her garden. It was still vibrant and beautiful as usual. The cherry blossom was still there and it was a precious memento of her family. The tragic accident her family went through. Sakura remembered the day they died.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a bright spring day when the Haruno's had their vacation. They were still at Konoha and in their house. There was a forest at the back of their garden which had the beautiful wildlife. A five year old Sakura lay under the shade of the cherry blossom tree. Her older brother came up to her and shook her._

"_Sakura-chan, are you ready to go in an hour?" He asked._

"_I already packed since last night." Sakura nodded and smiled sweetly._

"_Let me see what you packed then."_

"_Wa-wait! Don't go in a girl's room without me!" Sakura shouted, running after him._

_Several minutes passed and her brother left her room to pack his things. Sakura got up to her bed and lay in it, slowly drifting to sleep._

_She opened her eyes as if on disturbance. She sat up quickly, shocked. Her view was all red and smoke rose in the air. She got out of bed and looked outside her window. There seemed to be a figure in the forest which looked like a plane and it was burning. She ran out of her room and looked for her big brother._

"_Onii-chan!" She called out._

"_Sakura!" He called back, running up to her._

"_Where's Okaa-san and Otou-san?!" Sakura demanded._

"_They were in the garden the last time I saw them." He replied, looking around._

"_I want Okaa-san and Otou-san!"_

"_We'll look for them quickly!"_

_He grabbed his little sister and they both descended down the stairs. Flames engulfed the side of their garden as they went out. The back of their garden was already in flames._

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Sakura screamed, running to the back of the garden._

"_Sakura don't! We have to get out of here!" Her big brother blocked the way and pulled her back inside._

_The kitchen was on fire as they got back in. The door was swallowed by the fire and they couldn't get out. They ran outside the garden again, trapped. The flames got closer until they were cornered to the cherry blossom tree. Sakura was already crying, knowing that her parents were already dead. They heard the sound of shouting in the distance. Sakura's big brother carried her bridal style._

"_Onii-chan?" She asked, confused._

"_There's people on the other side and I have to get you safe." He explained._

"_Don't Onii-chan! Don't leave me!"_

_But it was already too late; he jumped into the flames with Sakura in his arms. Darkness swallowed Sakura's view as she passed out._

_She gained consciousness as she saw flames everywhere again. She was on the ground, pain throbbed throughout her body. She saw men in front of her with a body in front of them lying motionlessly on the ground._

"_He's gone…" One of them spoke._

"_The other one is still alive though." The other spoke._

"_He was a good brother…"_

"_Onii-chan!!!" Sakura screamed, crawling over to his dead body._

"_Onii-chan, tell me you're alive!" Sakura shook him thoroughly._

"_Onii-chan!!!" She cried out with her tears everywhere._

_Hours later the fire was out. Sakura opened the ambulance door and stared at the three covered bodies in front of her. Sakura ran back to the burnt garden. Everything was covered in ash and rubble. The whole house was burnt down but all remained standing was the cherry blossom tree. It stood alone with Sakura crying underneath._

_**.::OoOoOoOoO::.**_

Sakura sadly smiled and touched the tree. She sat down under it, letting the breeze go through her hair.

"Arigatou, Sasuke. This is a really precious tree to me." Sakura called out with her eyes closed.

Sasuke smiled. He knew the whole accident. He sat down beside her hugged her.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: I'm getting bored of typing nothing at the end here so I'm gonna bring the whole Naruto cast to talk to you!

Sakura: Uhhh, hi everyone?

Me: Here's your script for the next chappie!

Sasuke: No problem; I can remember this stuff in one second.

Me: But yours is special. –smirks and hands Sasuke a thick book-

Sasuke: WTF?!

Me: That's just the first part; I have a dozen more over here.

Naruto: Can I have ramen now?

Me: It's on the counter.

Naruto: Yay! –grabs ramen off from counter-

Me: Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 7 – A Day Out Together

"High five Neji!" Sakura smiled, raising her hand up.

Neji did as he was told to do and started laughing.

"He has no idea that Naruto is there." Neji added.

In less than ten seconds they could hear Sasuke's scream and Naruto's shout.

"Don't be like a baby teme!" Naruto's voice echoed.

"Hinata look, its Sasuke! Shoot him!!" Tenten's voice called out.

"DAMMIT!!!" Sasuke screamed as the guns were shooting.

"Why the hell is everyone shooting me?!"

"Because it's fun!" Sayaka shouted back.

Sakura fell on her knees, laughing hard.

"We're coming to get you!" Sakura warned.

Sasuke jumped out from the bushes, covered in colourful paint. Neji shot him once more and Sasuke bumped into a tree in the process of dodging.

"Whoa, is he okay?" Neji asked.

"He's just knocked out." Sakura answered, peering in closer.


	7. A Day Out Together

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so put a sock in it.**

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for a day (or two days, i forgot). Blame my sister! Anyway I'm back in school again and I fell down the stairs! I got a wounds on my legs and it hurts when I walk! And I have to go swimming on Thursday! I actually like updating everyday so none of my ideas get thought of by someone else. I simply made this chapter for my own fun reasons. But I don't really know why I typed this up really.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 7

A Day Out Together

It was early August and everyone was on a break on their jobs. Sakura lay on the couch idly, watching television.

"Hey, Sakura-" Tenten began.

"What?" Sakura replied back, carefree.

"Get up from that couch! You look like you're a beggar!"

"Yeah but it's been ages since I've had a break."

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that we're all going out in the next hour."

"Why?"

"You said it's been ages since you've taken a break so here's your chance.

"Fine, whatever. Where are we going anyway?"

"Paintball with the boys." Tenten smirked, making a peace sign.

"I'm in." Sakura agreed, instantly standing up and walking into her bedroom.

**An hour later…**

"This isn't paintball." Sakura stated as they stopped in front of Ino's house.

"Yeah but we're just checking if Shikamaru wants to come since Ino can't." Tenten smiled, getting out of the car.

"Sayaka, hit the pedal." Sakura ordered.

"No way! We have to wait for Tenten first." Sayaka replied.

"We're going to play paintball in a few minutes Sakura." Hinata reminded.

"Okay then, three minutes."

**Three minutes later…**

"PAINTBALL!!" Sakura shouted as soon as they got to the place.

"She's eager on this." Sasuke said.

"Yeah 'cause she wants to shoot you." Sayaka added.

"What? Well let's see if she **can** shoot me." Sasuke smirked, putting on his gear.

The first game was freestyle. You could shoot anyone and anyone, heck you could even shoot yourself. They got into the area where they could shoot each other. They scrambled to different hiding places.

Sasuke kept a careful look for Sakura. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around immediately and started to shoot. No-one was there and he was just shooting. He heard giggling from behind a tree. Sakura fell on the ground, laughing.

"Oh –laugh- my –laugh- God!!!" Sakura chortled.

Sasuke glared at her. He was about to shoot her but someone shot him on the back. He turned around and saw Neji.

"Dammit! It's Hyuuga!" Sasuke shouted, shooting at him.

Sakura kept shooting Sasuke from behind. Neji was dodging Sasuke's attacks perfectly.

"Damn you guys!" Sasuke cursed, running away.

"High five Neji!" Sakura smiled, raising her hand up.

Neji did as he was told to do and started laughing.

"He has no idea that Naruto is there." Neji added.

In less than ten seconds they could hear Sasuke's scream and Naruto's shout.

"Don't be like a baby teme!" Naruto's voice echoed.

"Hinata look, its Sasuke! Shoot him!!" Tenten's voice called out.

"DAMMIT!!!" Sasuke screamed as the guns were shooting.

"Why the hell is everyone shooting me?!"

"Because it's fun!" Sayaka shouted back.

Sakura fell on her knees, laughing hard.

"We're coming to get you!" Sakura warned.

Sasuke jumped out from the bushes, covered in colourful paint. Neji shot him once more and Sasuke bumped into a tree in the process of dodging.

"Whoa, is he okay?" Neji asked.

"He's just knocked out." Sakura answered, peering in closer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why was everyone shooting only me for anyway?" Sasuke moaned as an ice pack was gently placed on his head.

"It was just pay back for leaving us." Naruto smirked.

"And I'm just surprised Hinata was shooting at me like mad! She shot me the most." Sasuke cried.

Sakura came into the room, smiling but trying to hide her grin.

"Hey, we're going to go and play again, you wanna come? It's girls versus boys." Sakura informed.

"If it's that kind of game, then I'm in." Sasuke smirked, standing up.

They all put on their gear once again and wandered off into the messed up area. Sasuke slowly walked around, not making a sound. He heard a branch snap. He instantly twisted round and kept his eyes on alert.

He moved in closer and jumped into a bush. He peered through the holes and found all four girls. He smirked while getting his gun out. It was like a murder hunt.

"Where could the boys be?" Tenten sighed.

"Yeah it's like they're not around here." Sakura agreed.

"Yeah, it's not like they're hiding in that bush over there." Sayaka said, shooting at the bush where Sasuke was.

They heard a yell and instantly smirked. They began shooting at the bush as Sasuke jumped out.

"DAMMIT!!" He cursed, running.

**Boy's P.O.V**

'_DAMMIT!!' _A voice trailed off some distance.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I heard it." Neji nodded, looking around.

"It sounds like Sasuke again." Sai sighed.

'_WE FOUND YOU SASUKE!!!' _Sakura laughed.

"Not again." Naruto moaned, smacking his forehead.

"And I thought I was the idiot but it was Sasuke instead."

**Girls' P.O.V a few minutes later**

"Whoa, we messed him up real good." Tenten triumphantly smirked.

Sasuke was leaning on a tree, exasperated. He was covered in paint again but was half conscious.

"How about we ambush the rest of the boys?" Tenten suggested.

"I could go with that." Sakura agreed.

"GUYS!!! THEY'RE COMING TO GET YOU!!!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs for the boys to get the warning.

**Boys' P.O.V**

'_GUYS!!! THEY'RE COMING TO GET YOU!!!!' _Sasuke's voice echoed.

"Aaw man." Naruto moaned.

In mere seconds, they could hear the shooting of guns and a splash of paint appeared on a tree next to them.

"Hey guys, I found them!" Tenten called out in a short distance.

"Run guys, run!!" Neji whispered as they dispersed.

The boys disappeared and the girls arrived in the clearing. They looked around, aware that maybe the boys were hiding.

"Split up?" Tenten suggested.

"I guess." Sayaka replied as they wandered off separately.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"I wonder if the rest of the boys get hit." Sakura sighed, sitting beside Sasuke.

"Damn that Tenten." Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all."

Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"What? Can't a guy say anything?" Sasuke said.

Sakura frustrated let go of it and leaned back on the tree.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Hinata walked around, hiding behind trees while moving. She saw blonde hair pressed against a tree nearby. Hinata frowned but felt excited. She turned to the tree and saw Naruto closing his eyes, not knowing she was there.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled before shooting at him aimlessly.

Naruto was pummelled to the ground and lay there, pretending to be unconscious. Hinata bent down to see if there were any injuries.

"Now I know how teme feels like." Naruto cried.

**Sayaka and Tenten's P.O.V**

The two girls sat up in the tree, looking for their targets.

"This is way more fun than going on foot." Sayaka quietly squealed.

"Wait, I think they're coming!" Tenten whispered back.

They heard bushes rustling and out came the two boys. The two nearly giggled but kept it. They pointed out their guns at them and prepared to shoot. They pulled the trigger and the boys screamed instantly.

The girls both fell off the tree together, laughing.

"Why aren't –laugh- you guys shooting?" Tenten breathed.

"Out of ammo trying to shoot Hinata." Neji stated, blushing.

The girls kept laughing but didn't shoot any more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That wasn't fair!" Naruto moaned after they all got out.

"How was unfair Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Just something okay."

"Who wants to go and eat, I'm starving." Tenten asked, ignoring Naruto.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed at different times.

They made their way to Hinata's restaurant and sat at a private table since no-one could see the manager eating at her own restaurant. The boys excused themselves to go to the toilet to have a conversation with Neji.

"Do you have the ring?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't get it. It's embarrassing going into that shop I mean people stare at you!" Neji shouted back.

"They just stare at you, so what? Shikamaru's even better than you for at least getting that ring."

"Actually his mother got it for him ages ago so that he gets convinced that it's a 'special' ring." Naruto interrupted.

"See, he didn't go to that damn store!" Neji complained.

"Fine, we'll go to the store but you have to come with us." Sasuke ordered, walking out of the bathroom.

The boys got back and received suspicious looks from the girls.

"What were you doing in there?" Sakura demanded, somehow red showing in her emerald eyes.

"We were just talking." Sasuke excused.

"About what?" Tenten asked some more.

"Something."

Hinata joined the girls asking since she wanted to know what happened as well.

'_Hinata or someone, stop them!' _Sasuke prayed in his mind.

"Let's talk about this later, guys." Sayaka interrupted.

"And then you can give them a beating instead."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Naruto demanded.

"Either you ask our questions or get a beating. Your choice." Sayaka smirked.

"But it's practically our choice if we want to beat you up or not." Hinata added.

"Hey Hinata, can I talk to you for a second?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Nothing's gonna convince me Naruto-kun." Hinata strongly disagreed.

Neji was worried about Tenten. There was fire in her eyes and she really wanted to know what they were talking about. Sasuke was also worried about Sakura since he didn't know if Sakura had forgiven him.

"First we eat 'cause I'm hungry." Sayaka stated, her head on the table.

The guys sighed and sat back down in their seats.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was sunset and everyone had finally finished eating. The girls wanted to go to the park and the boys agreed since they thought they forgot about the beating. Each couple separated which only left Sakura and Sasuke all alone.

'**Just face it. You like him okay?**

'_I still don't know so wait!'_

'**Hey, wait a minute. He said to start fresh and you agreed. So now, his status is a friend not crush.'**

'_Sayaka already told me about his situation. He needs to find a bride within this year. And I don't even like Karin.'_

'**Well I can feel that you like him okay? Fine then, I'll just completely shut up for the rest of the night. See you tomorrow!'**

'_Wait! Don't! Damn, I hate myself.'_

"You're not gonna beat me up are you?" Sasuke asked, ready to flinch if Sakura hit him.

"N-no! We decided to let you off the hook and for a treat; you'd have to drive me home." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke sighed of relief. He remembered only ONCE that Sakura beat him up and he did not want to experience it again. Sakura blinked at him but then smiled again.

"Come on, let's go home." Sakura insisted, walking to Sasuke's car.

"I'll race you." Sakura smirked.

"You're on." Sasuke smirked back, running.

'_This is way fun than I thought.' _Sakura playfully thought; the wind in her hair.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Hiyas! It's me again!

Sakura: I'm tired; can you cut off the scene when Sasuke and I race?

Me: No.

Naruto: Hey, where's everyone else? I can only see Sakura-chan and teme.

Me: I dunno. Someone review to say who you want me to pull in here next.

Sasuke: Oh my god! Get me out of here!

Me: Not until the sequels over. Heck, maybe I can pull all of you in again in the sequel after this.

Sakura: What?! Another sequel! Damn!

Me: Yes but you have children there.

Naruto: How about me?

Me: You only have one child. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 8 – New Arrival and Ingenious Plan

"What did you want to talk about anyways?" Sayaka asked, curious.

"About Neji proposing to Tenten; he's too chicken to propose." Sasuke answered while driving.

"I'm not chicken!" Neji protested.

"Okay then, a blind scaredy little girl." (A/N: Sorry to all Neji fans. It's just Sasuke's force of habit to say that.)

"Ouch." Naruto added.

"Well you're a chicken ass haired jerk." Neji insulted.

"Well you're-" Sasuke began.

"Okay we get that you're all that but can we just stop arguing?" Sayaka interrupted.

"Fine." Neji and Sasuke chorused, looking away from each other.

"Jesus!" Naruto yelled, facing the other way.

Sayaka sighed and leaned on Sai's shoulder.

"Do they fight a lot?" Sayaka said in a hushed tone.

"Mostly. Not unless Sasuke's not in the mood to talk." Sai replied.

"Anyways Neji, why can't you get the ring?"

"Because… I can't." Neji sulked.

"Out of stock?"

"No he's too scared to go into the store." Naruto answered for him.

"Then why can't you just get it online?" Sayaka suggested.

"Aww man!" Sasuke groaned, slapping his forehead.

"I told you." Sai said.


	8. New Arrival and Ingenious Plan

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the man who made Naruto and he is a total genius! Arigatou Kishimoto-san!!! I WANNA MEET YOU IN JAPAN!!!! (I am not a fangirl of his. I just like his work)**

A/N: -shuffles feet- Nothing to say much really...

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 8

New Arrival and Ingenious Plan

Sakura hurriedly drove to Ino's house along with the other three girls. The banged on the door like crazy until an annoyed Shikamaru came to open it.

"Sshhhh! The baby's sleeping so shut the hell up!" Shikamaru whispered, letting them in.

The girls crowded round the living room where Ino was, holding the baby in her hands.

"Awww, Ino, she's cute! She is a girl right?" Tenten asked in a low voice.

"Yes!" Ino whispered back.

"What did you call her?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Shirayuki." Ino smiled proudly.

"And practically all of you are her godmothers since you're coming to her baptism next month."

"Awww, she's adorable." Sayaka smiled, leaning in closer.

"Hey, she's waking up!" Sakura pointed out.

The child's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing her dark cerulean eyes. She made gurgling noises and smiled gently. The girls fawned over it, admiring its soft complexion skin.

"She has your eyes Ino." Tenten awed.

"It's a bit darker though." Ino insisted, blushing a bit.

"I don't even want loudmouth Naruto to ruin this moment." Sakura stated.

Naruto would usually interrupt their beautiful moment with his loud infuriating yelling. It pissed everyone off all the time but he was still their friend.

"When was she born?" Tenten asked, gracefully sitting on a stool that was placed beside her.

"Last night. Trust me; you do not want to experience giving birth." Ino warned.

"I already seen it Ino." Sakura reminded. She had seen it before since she is a **doctor** and at least once you have to see a person giving birth at the hospital right?

"Hey, the guys are coming." Shikamaru informed as he came into the room.

"Well I have to get back to work unfortunately. See you later Ino." Sayaka waved at the baby before leaving.

"Don't forget that you're cooking dinner tonight." Tenten called back.

"I won't!" Sayaka called back, closing the door.

"Great, Naruto's coming over." Sakura sarcastically moaned.

"Don't worry Sakura; if he makes Shirayuki cry, I'm gonna beat him up to a bloody pulp!" Tenten comforted in a happy tone.

"Sorry but I also have to get back to work too." Hinata apologized.

"See you guys!" Hinata bid goodbye, leaving the room.

"See you later Hinata." Sakura waved with Tenten echoed after her.

"Hey guys, the boys are here!" Hinata informed as she opened the front door.

"Yo Hinata!" Naruto called out.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I have to get back to work." Hinata smiled apologetically before walking off.

"Damn, I just missed Hinata." Naruto moaned, getting in with Sasuke trailing him.

"Where's the rest?" Tenten asked, looking at the two men.

"The other two got busy with work." Sasuke replied blandly.

"There's too much workaholics!" Ino cried.

"You are too Ino." Sakura reminded.

"Yeah but not now! I wanna show them my baby!" Ino pouted.

"Don't worry; I can take a photo and show it to the guys." Tenten joked.

"I wanna show them in real life Tenten."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A month passed and it was finally Shirayuki's christening. The girls got out of the car and headed towards the church.

"That baby is so cute! I wish I had one of my own." Tenten squealed in dismay.

"Oh trust me, you will get one soon." Sayaka said, knowing the boys' plan.

Out of the four of the girls, she was the only one who knew. She got suspicious one night and sussed the secret out of the boys. She didn't tell anyone else to the boys' relief. They entered the church and walked up to Ino who was sitting down, resting while Shikamaru held Shirayuki.

"Hi guys!" Tenten greeted.

"I can't believe I'm a godmother," Tenten squealed brightly.

"You always like things that have something to do with marriage don't you?" Sakura asked.

"I guess…"

The boys came into the area, just in time to hear their conversation.

"Better hurry up and propose Hyuuga." Sasuke whispered in Neji's ear.

Neji just shuddered but decided to propose way later. Tsunade and Shizune arrived in the scene, receiving surprised expressions from everyone except for Shikamaru and Ino.

"What is there something wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"No nothing at all it's just that you're here." Sakura answered.

Two other unexpected guests came. Emi and Ayame also received shocked expressions.

"Ayame nee-chan?" Naruto gazed at his bewilderment.

"Does everyone have a problem?" Emi asked.

"No it's just that it's been a long time since we've seen you." Tenten said.

"I'm just happy to see Sakura-chan! She missed graduation so I was so sad when she left!" Emi cried, hugging Sakura.

"But everything's happy now right?" Ayame smiled.

The girls made a moaning sound and turned around a bit. Their smiled dropped and turned into a frown. Everyone got to a seat and the mass began as the priest appeared.

**Later…**

"See you tomorrow Ino!" Sakura waved as the mass was over.

"Remember to bring Shirayuki-chan for check-up!"

"I will!" Ino called back, getting into her car with Shikamaru and the baby.

Sakura got into a different car as she dragged her seat belt down and attached it. (you know that thingy where you attach it to the end of the seat belt, yeah, I forgot what it was called.) Sakura looked around the car and they were missing one person.

"Hey, where's Sayaka?" Sakura questioned, still looking around.

"The guys wanted her to come round their house because they wanted to talk about something so she went to their car." Tenten replied, pushing down the pedal.

**Boys' P.O.V **(A/N: Well, except for Sayaka)

"What did you want to talk about anyways?" Sayaka asked, curious.

"About Neji proposing to Tenten; he's too chicken to propose." Sasuke answered while driving.

"I'm not chicken!" Neji protested.

"Okay then, a blind scaredy little girl." (A/N: Sorry to all Neji fans. It's just Sasuke's force of habit to say that.)

"Ouch." Naruto added.

"Well you're a chicken ass haired jerk." Neji insulted.

"Well you're-" Sasuke began.

"Okay we get that you're all that but can we just stop arguing?" Sayaka interrupted.

"Fine." Neji and Sasuke chorused, looking away from each other.

"Jesus!" Naruto yelled, facing the other way.

Sayaka sighed and leaned on Sai's shoulder.

"Do they fight a lot?" Sayaka said in a hushed tone.

"Mostly. Not unless Sasuke's not in the mood to talk." Sai replied.

"Anyways Neji, why can't you get the ring?"

"Because… I can't." Neji sulked.

"Out of stock?"

"No he's too scared to go into the store." Naruto answered for him.

"Then why can't you just get it online?" Sayaka suggested.

"Aww man!" Sasuke groaned, slapping his forehead.

"I told you." Sai said.

"Yeah sorry we didn't listen to you earlier. Sasuke got moody again." Naruto began.

"Well you where babbling about ramen again and I got pissed!" Sasuke argued.

"That was because you threw it all away!"

"Neji and I threw it away because it was expired."

"You did it too?!"

"What? You don't want to end up having tons of trips to the toilet, do you?"

"Well I don't and I could have figured it out by myself."

"Well you're an idiot so you wouldn't be even bothered to check it."

"When we are stopping I am seriously gonna slap you all until you shut up." Sayaka spoke slowly, annoyed.

The three bickering boys immediately shut up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The guys and Sayaka arrived in the house, all safe. They walked right into the living room and discussed the matter about relationships.

"Okay first of all, before we talk about Neji's proposal, we have to talk about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship." Sayaka began, looking at one of the said men.

"How is it going?" Naruto asked seriously.

"It feels like I'm just her friend, that's it! Not best friend and it's already September! There's only three months left!" Sasuke replied in a panicking voice.

"Okay, chill out."

"We need to come up with a plan to get both of you together." Neji stated.

"I have an idea!" Sayaka yelled out.

"How about if you and Sakura live together and all of us can you know, live with our partner." Sayaka suggested.

"But we have to convince Sakura to live with teme." Naruto said.

Sayaka thought for a while and immediately thought of a solution.

"Got a plan." She simply smiled as the boys crouched closer to hear the ingenious suggestion.

A few minutes passed by, explaining and telling and eventually they leaned back, smirking and smiling.

"That's genius Sayaka!" Naruto yelled out with happiness.

"So you wanna do it?" Sayaka asked.

Neji breathed deeply before speaking. "Yep."

"Don't worry; we'll accompany you to the trip to the store." Naruto comforted, patting him on the back.

"And Sasuke?" Sayaka began.

"Hn?" Sasuke responded.

"If this doesn't work out blame me. I mean you can't blame Sakura for not liking you at the end of the year."

"Don't worry about it; I'll just try my best to make Sakura pleased as much as I can."

"What would you do if Sakura still doesn't like you at the end of the year?" Sai asked.

"I'm gonna commit suicide." Sasuke concluded.

"I know you're joking teme." Naruto spoke.

"Duh! I would never commit suicide!"

"Then why did you say that?"

"Tension."

"There was no tension!"

"I know its natural that you fight and it's a best friend fight but just don't do it often. It gives you a migraine." Sayaka complained, interrupting the two boys.

"Yeah like the time I was shouting at teme… I had a soar throat for a week…" Naruto spoke, shuddering at the memory.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tadaima!" Sayaka called out as she appeared at the door.

"What took you so long anyway?" Tenten asked in a stern voice.

"You're not my mother and sit down; I have something to tell everyone." Sayaka smiled, pushing Tenten into the living room where all the girls are.

"Hi Sayaka." Sakura greeted, her eyes stuck onto the television.

"Television is bad for you anyway listen up." Sayaka scolded, making Sakura turn to listen.

"Can we live separately with our boyfriend, please?" Sayaka begged.

"It sounds fine to me but what about the boys?" Tenten remarked.

"They already agreed."

"Whoa, that was weird…"

"But who is Sakura going to live with?" Hinata asked.

"I'm still not sure about Sasuke." Sakura spoke.

"He was alright when I told him." Sayaka explained.

"Really?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, really?" Tenten repeated.

"Yup. And it's your choice; you can live with him or not." Sayaka brightly smiled.

"For the meanwhile, I don't think I should be living with him yet." Sakura decided, walking out of the room.

"We still can't get Sakura to like him! Damn!" Tenten cursed as soon as Sakura shut the door.

Hinata also agreed. Sayaka acted to agree as well but she had a plan in her mind.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: I'm not gonna tell you Sayaka's plan! Too private, anyway you'll soon find out when you read the future chaps. Muhahahaha!!! Oh yeah, if you're wondering where the Naruto cast went, they've gone to a cookie break.

Naruto: I don't like cookies! I WANT RAMEN!!"

Me: STFU!! –shoves cake on Naruto's face-

Sakura: Reviews are much appreciated!

Me: Hey, that's my line!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 9 – Moving Out

She heard a creak of a metal gate. She knew it was Sasuke since he was the only person in the mansion who could get through the locked gate. She still shut her eyes and felt his presence; she just smiled as she heard him sit down beside her, his clothes rustling against each other. She fluttered one eye open to see his image.

"What you doing here?" Sakura asked as she shut the eye.

"What? I can't come here once and a while?" Sasuke replied.

She knew he was smirking. She could feel it. The wind blew past the couple. She heard his deep resonant breath, mixing with the sound of trees rustling. She opened both of her eyes and looked down. Sasuke nudged her. Sakura just shrugged it off.

"Talk at least. You did say that we were starting fresh." Sasuke reminded.

"I know, I know." Sakura laughed.

She rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He began stroking her luscious hair; feeling the soft touch it gave. It was a peaceful moment. He didn't want nothing and nothing to ruin the moment. All of a sudden a sound of the butlers and maids alarmed could be heard from the mansion.

'_Karin-sama is back!' _A voice shrieked.

'_Where's Sasuke-kun?' _A voice which obviously belonged to Karin called out.

"Sorry; I have to go." Sasuke apologised softly, getting up as Sakura removed her head from his shoulder.

He walked off, not looking at Sakura's emotionless face. Sakura felt a feeling that she had never had in ages since she was in high school. It was a feeling of jealousy. She didn't know why she was feeling it. She uncomfortably shifted her body again and again, infuriated to know the reason.


	9. Moving Out

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did. But then again, I wouldn't be able to think up of the awesome things that Masashi Kishimoto made up.**

A/N: I feel rather sorry for Lee in this chapter. (and yes, he is on this chapter) But then again, you'll never know what he'd actually be like...

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 9

Moving Out

Boxes emptied out of the household. Sakura sadly stared at her friends, moving away as she stayed all alone on the house. The girls hugged her tightly smiling as happy as they could before they would depart.

"I'm gonna miss you Sakura! Are you sure you don't want to live with Sasuke?" Tenten reassured.

"Yup, I'm positively sure." Sakura answered dryly.

"Okay then." Tenten gave her a peace sign before walking away.

"Bye Sakura." Sayaka said sadly, hugging her even more tightly before also leaving.

"We're gonna miss you loads Sakura." Hinata smiled sadly before trailing Sayaka.

"Be sure to call us!" Tenten called out before she drove off with all of her things.

The rest waved and left the street. Sakura watched them as their cars began to get smaller and smaller, turning to subtle black dots. Sakura shivered and got back in the lonely house. She sat on the couch, nothing to do for a while. She sat there for minutes, thinking about if she should have gone to live with Sasuke or not.

'_Things are getting lonely around here.'_

'**At least you feel like you were in your high school days. All alone with the big cherry blossom tree at the back.'**

'_Speaking of the cherry blossom tree, I'm gonna go and visit it again.'_

Sakura got up and put on her coat and her boots. She grabbed the keys and left the house.

Several minutes later, she ended up in the Uchiha's territory. She walked up to the wooden fence where her old house used to be. There was a gate blocking and hiding the inside. She pulled the key from the necklace around her neck. She twisted it which unlocked the gate.

Sasuke let her go into the garden as much as she liked, everyday. Of course it was a private place and she just could get into the mansion and say, "Hi, can I go into the garden?" Sasuke had built a special gate that would unlock with the key he gave her. She's been in that garden every singe day without anyone suspecting she was there except for Sasuke of course.

She sat down under the cherry blossom tree and shut her eyes. Flashbacks and memories flooded into her mind. She remembered the sweet smile that belonged to her brother and her parents caring voice when she got home. The aroma that spread throughout the house when it was dinner. Everything all came back to her but it was all in the past and she could no longer feel it again.

She heard a creak of a metal gate. She knew it was Sasuke since he was the only person in the mansion who could get through the locked gate. She still shut her eyes and felt his presence; she just smiled as she heard him sit down beside her, his clothes rustling against each other. She fluttered one eye open to see his image.

"What you doing here?" Sakura asked as she shut the eye.

"What? I can't come here once and a while?" Sasuke replied.

She knew he was smirking. She could feel it. The wind blew past the couple. She heard his deep resonant breath, mixing with the sound of trees rustling. She opened both of her eyes and looked down. Sasuke nudged her. Sakura just shrugged it off.

"Talk at least. You did say that we were starting fresh." Sasuke reminded.

"I know, I know." Sakura laughed.

She rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He began stroking her luscious hair; feeling the soft touch it gave. It was a peaceful moment. He didn't want nothing and nothing to ruin the moment. All of a sudden a sound of the butlers and maids alarmed could be heard from the mansion.

'_Karin-sama is back!' _A voice shrieked.

'_Where's Sasuke-kun?' _A voice which obviously belonged to Karin called out.

"Sorry; I have to go." Sasuke apologised softly, getting up as Sakura removed her head from his shoulder.

He walked off, not looking at Sakura's emotionless face. Sakura felt a feeling that she had never had in ages since she was in high school. It was a feeling of jealousy. She didn't know why she was feeling it. She uncomfortably shifted her body again and again, infuriated to know the reason.

'**Just stop the fidgeting!' **Inner Sakura yelled, irritated.

'_Why do I feel jealous?'_

'**Here's your desired answer; you're jealous of Karin.'**

'_What?! How can I be jealous of __her__? She's an old slut and is stupidly selfish!'_

'**Not jealous because of what she is but of what she has.'**

'_Huh?'_

'**Look, you're obviously regretting turning down Sasuke when he said it was alright living with you. Karin is living with him and you considered her as lucky for once that he acknowledges her more than you.'**

'_Okay, maybe that's the reason…'_

'**Just spit it out and accept that you're in love with him! I know you do!'**

'_No you don't! You're just a voice in my head!'_

'**Oh yeah, well can a voice in your head do this,'**

Sakura lost control of her hand as it rose up beside her. It punched her on the head before rising back down.

'_Hey, that hurt you know!'_

'**I'm not just a voice in your head, I'm the second you who shows your true personality and feeling and cannot be shown to anyone else but you!'**

'_Okay, okay. Just quit the lecturing, I feel like I'm school again.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura returned home and slumped on the couch. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as it was juddering in her pocket. It was a text message from Hinata saying if she was alright after being alone in one hour. She smiled at the worried message and replied back. Her phone rang as soon as she finished replying.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"_Hi Sakura!"_ Sayaka's voice called out.

"_We're having lunch at Hinata's new place, wanna come?"_

"Sure but where is it?"

"_I'll send you the address as soon as we finish talking."_

"Than what else did you want to talk about?"

"_What did you do for the past hour?"_

"Went to the cherry blossom tree and saw Sasuke but he had to leave."

"_Are you sure that you still don't want to live with him? He still doesn't mind you know."_

Sakura paused. She really wanted to live with him but then awkward moment would come and anyway, if she did start living with him, Karin would be really pissed if she found out.

"_Tell me what you actually feel. Don't worry; I'm all alone in a room. You know you can tell me anything."_

"Anything?"

"_I'm your best friend! You can tell me almost everything. How you feel, what going through your mind and that stuff."_

"Okay then but this is gonna be a long talk."

"_Crap! I have to go and help Hinata! Sorry Sakura, you can tell me later on when you come round Hinata's house. See you later!"_

Sakura hung up and sighed.

'_I'm not going anywhere near confessing…'_

'**What month is it again?'**

'_Early October, why?'_

'**Two more months left until the end of the year…'**

'_Isn't it obvious?'_

'**Yeah but at the end of the year, what'll happen when you still don't like Sasuke? How's he gonna feel like when he gets permanently married to Karin?'**

'_Holy shit!'_

'**So you understand me now?'**

'_I'm not talking about that! I just saw the fucking green spandex outside my damn window!'_

'**HOLY (censored)!!!!!'**

'_I'll just hide in my room without making a sound…'_

Sakura crouched down and started crawling on the floor to the stairs. The door bell rang and she immediately froze as she was in front of the door. She carried on crawling up the stairs and carefully eyed the door as she cautiously went up the stairs. She heard Lee's infuriated mutter as he forcefully knocked on the door. Sakura didn't stop. She kept going to reach her goal.

"Sakura-san my youthful flower, are you home?!" Lee asked from behind the door.

Sakura finally reached the second floor. She kept crawling to her bedroom and silently shut it. Good thing she bought a soundproof door. She thanked for being so moody at sometimes making her buy a soundproof door. She then pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and thought of which number to dial. Her cell phone began to ring. She instantly pressed the button and put it up close to her ear.

"_Hiyas Sakura! Sorry I hung up so suddenly. I had to help put up the table."_ Sayaka called out.

"Sayaka, you have to help me; Lee is at my door and I am in my soundproof bedroom. What the hell should I do?!" Sakura demanded.

"_Uhhh, just pretend you're not at home."_

Sakura could hear Lee's voice downstairs and the door banging. Even if the door was soundproof, she could hear what was going on outside but the people outside wouldn't be able to hear.

"Sakura-san! I know you're at home! Your car is parked outside." Lee called out.

"Holy shit! He knows I'm in here!"

"_Let me guess, you parked the car outside instead of inside the garage."_

"I guess I did that…"

"_Sakura, you should be careful next time! You know what a locked garage is there for!"_

"I know… Should I let him in?"

"_Hell no, to heck! Would you want a weirdo freak that's in a green damn spandex trying to hit on you in your own house?"_

"No way!"

"_But then again, I don't see why you can't let him in. You might never know, he might be nice- oh come on! Not again! I can't choose which side anymore!"_

"Same old Sayaka…"

"_Anyway, it's your life; I don't even know what to do in that situation."_

"…"

"_Okay, are you in the mood to meet someone you don't know very well?"_

"Well not really-"

"_Okay then, don't let him in. Just pretend you're not at home."_

"But what if he's still here?"

"_I have an idea!"_

"What?!"

"_Call Sasuke, he'll definitely help you."_

"Wha-what…!"

"_Just call him, it's not that bad. I know that you like him- got to go. Naruto broke another plate. See you!"_

The line went dead and Sakura whimpered. She stared at her phone, deciding if she should call him or not.

"Sakura-san?!" Lee called out, banging on the door.

Sakura stared at the phone again; panicking. She sighed and finally gave in. She dialled some numbers and waited for someone to pick up while hearing the same beep. The door banged some more. Sakura became even more scared. She was nearly about to cry for the irritation and fear of Lee coming at her house. Her breath became faster and heavier. Tears were nearly spilling out from her eyes. Eventually, someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_ Sasuke's deep resonant voice called out.

"Sasuke, you have got to help me!" Sakura cried out, tears finally spilling out from trying to hold it for so long.

"_Sakura? What's wrong?"_

"Lee's here and he won't leave me alone! I'm too scared if I should let him in or not."

"_Alright, I'm coming okay? I'll try and convince him to get out."_

And with that, Sasuke hung up leaving Sakura to think that she was a complete and utter idiot.

"Why the fuck did I call him?!" Sakura asked to herself, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

'**You did it; I didn't even know you were calling him.'**

'_Oh god, I asked him to do something that was stupid! Fuck myself! This is pure bullshit!'_

'**Okay just calm down.'**

'_I can't! I'm loosing having a chance with him!'_

'**Aha! You like him!'**

'_What?!'_

'**You said it all!'**

'_I-I-it all just sp-spilled out!'_

'**Tch, yeah right.'**

She then heard a familiar voice mixed with Lee's. Sasuke was here. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She leapt onto her bed and buried her face on the pillow. She cried thinking that everything was all her fault. What if they got into a fight? They'd both get injured and then Lee would be super weird or angry. Thoughts like those flooded into her mind as light swept through her bedroom from the window. The bickering stopped and silence butted in. It wasn't much until she heard a car engine purr to life outside. A car was driving away, out of sight. The door then banged again only harder.

"Sakura, Sakura? Are you okay?!" Sasuke shouted at the door.

Sakura lifted her head from the pillow as she slowly emerged from her bed. Getting faster as she walked out. Meanwhile outside, Sasuke felt so stupid. Ino gave him her key to the house encase is Sakura was in danger and she couldn't get the door. She slipped the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He shut the door behind him and dashed just below the stairs. He flung his hands out as Sakura tripped which sent her hurtling down the stairs. Sasuke's arms caught her. Her stained face looked up at his.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He repeated, settling her down on the carpet as she rubbed her tears away.

She gracefully nodded. He sighed of relief and hugged her tightly.

"If there was anything wrong with you, I'd be worried sick. Thanks for calling me." Sasuke spoke, his words muffled as he dug his face into the bubblegum pink hair.

"S-sorry…" Sakura began, more tears falling from her emerald eyes.

"I called you here for something stupid. I knew that I could do it myself but I was way too scared. Sorry for bringing you here for nothing."

Sasuke was speechless. No words in his mind came. Just blank. He then smiled and hugged her even more tightly. Sakura felt confused and she soon realised that she was blushing.

"Do you want to go to Hinata's place now? It's already time." Sasuke began a few moments later.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her watch. It was half past twelve. Sakura got up and put on her boots. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up again to find Sasuke smiling. She had never seen that smile for years. That was the smile that comforted Sakura when there was thunder or when she was in doubt. Her emotionless lips etched upwards; forming a smile.

"I'll take you there since you look like you're still shocked." Sasuke offered, opening the door and letting her out.

Sakura got up and walked through the door.

'**Ooooo! You **_**do**_** like him!'**

'_Sh-shut up.'_

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Hiyas again!

Sakura: What a cruel place. We've been forced to do things.

Me: But you might like what I do to you.

Naruto: Masashi-sama!

Me: STFU Naruto! –shoves pie on his face.-

Naruto: You did not just shove pie on my actors face.

Me: Well I just did.

Naruto: FOOD FIGHT!!!

Me: Fine. But you're cleaning up everything when we're finished. –crams cream pie at his face-

Me: Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 10 – Choices

Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror while brushing Tenten's hair on her big day. She was stroking on the same spot for two minutes until Tenten irritably interrupted her.

"Sakura, I think the spot has already been combed a lot." Tenten gritted through her teeth.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Sakura apologised, doing her job properly.

"Did you hear a vase break?" Hinata asked.

Sayaka sighed and didn't speak anymore. She headed for the door to se if Neji wasn't hallucinating or anything. She opened the door without a surprise. She looked at Neji who was escaping the boys' grasp.

"Can't any one of you at least calm down on your wedding?!" Sayaka moaned, groggily walked up to them to help them strap Neji to a seat.

Shirayuki was in the room. She had watched every single thing Neji did.

"Uncle Neji bad." She laughed as Sayaka picked her up.

"Yeah I know. Don't follow him okay." Sayaka smiled.

"I'm surprised your one month baby can already talk." Sasuke stared at Shikamaru who was lazily sitting on a chair.

"It was troublesome. Ino made me teach her how to talk and she learnt it in a few weeks." Shikamaru explained in a short sentence.

"Oi Hyuuga, where do you think you're going?" Sayaka demanded, pulling Neji's back collar as he was trying to sneak out of the room.

"Come one Neji! Be like a man! The girls are way better than us; why are both of you so pathetic?" Naruto blamed, pointing an accused finger at Neji and Shikamaru.


	10. Choices

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If you already know that, here's a cookie for you. –hands you white chocolate chip cookie-**

A/N: I'm such a pocky addict… Sorry for the weird phrase, lol. Plus sorry I didn't update as usually as I did. Got writer's block.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 10

Choices

It was in the middle of November and it was only one month until Sakura had to decide if she wanted to marry Sasuke. While on the verge of her decision, chicken Neji had finally proposed to Tenten. Tenten was screaming for her life when he asked her. He got tackled by her to the ground and ended up laughing. Sakura sadly watched them, staring into space.

'**I know that you know that you like him!'**

'_What?'_

'**It's only one month until Karin's father judges Sasuke's chosen brides and so far he's only chosen you. Why can't you just admit you like him?'**

'_Because I still can't decide. Part of me likes him and part of me hates him!'_

A certain person walked up to Sakura and pushed her away from the happy couple. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and immediately realised that she was already in the car park with Sayaka at the back.

"Have you chosen yet?" She eagerly asked.

"I still don't know…" Sakura replied dryly, looking down.

"You talked to me some time ago; it sounded like you really liked him."

"Yeah liked, not love."

"But it's still the same right? You care about him!"

"…"

"It's your choice, think about it. How would you feel if you actually loved Sasuke and turned him down? And then how would you feel if he was forced to marry Karin? How do you think he would feel? He's always been pushed to do something."

"…"

Sayaka looked at the pink haired female. Sakura was tangled in her thoughts again. She sighed and pushed her back to the scene where the happy couple were celebrating. Sakura sat down in an empty seat. Her mind was all concentrated on the choice instead of being happy and carefree. She frowned, making everyone feel ominous.

"Sakura, do you want to go home and rest?" Sayaka asked as she came up to her.

"Huh? Oh no, I wouldn't miss Tenten's celebration!" Sakura excused, wearing a fake smile.

"Sakura, I'm worried about you. If you miss my celebration, that's fine. The wedding is more important than this so go and rest for now." Tenten smiled, leaning forwards at the girl.

"Thanks." Sakura thanked, standing up.

"I'll drive you home Sakura." Sayaka volunteered, taking her back to the car park.

Sakura trailed her, her face filled with no emotions once again. During the journey to Sakura's house, all she could ever think of was the decision if she wanted to marry Sasuke or not. How were they gonna spill the truth from her? A spy? CCTV cameras? So many thoughts took over. She got out of the car as soon as they arrived. Sakura walked into her bedroom and instantly collapsed on the floor.

_**.::OoOoOoO::.**_

_A six year old Sakura scrunched up in the corner of her bedroom with merely her bed and wardrobe inside. Her knees approached her face so hide her cry. It had been a year since she'd been all alone in the house that had been fixed. The garden had turned green and no ash was to be found on any spot. It was like a new beginning only omitting her family._

_She stood up bravely and walked out into the streets to wander round to pass time. She wanted to go to Tsunade. She wanted someone to comfort her. She walked slowly on the street, never quickening her pace unless she was in danger. Next door, the gates opened wide to let a small boy out. He stuffed his hands in his pockets like the world was nothing special. Girls came out of nowhere and surrounded him. Sound filled the air as Sakura avoided them. The young Uchiha noticed her as she passed and gave her a perplexed look._

"_Oi!" He called out to the little girl._

_Sakura turned around to the call, her face still stained in tears. Sasuke widened his eyes. He'd never seen anyone who was that sad before. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and loneliness as if no-one liked her or no-one was ever by her side comforting her for such a long time. And he had to do the unthinkable. He shoved the fangirls away from him forcefully, making a clear path for himself. Sakura widened her eyes. She had no idea what to do. She hesitantly ran to her destination._

_She kept running for a few blocks. She turned her head back and Sasuke was running after her. Sakura's heartbeat began to rise and soon she didn't know where she was going to go. She ended up in the shops which surrounded the park. She dodged the crowd of people and waited to cross the road safely. She turned her head and Sasuke was catching up. Finally she could cross the street. She pushed her body out onto the street and made it onto the other side. She made a run inside the park entrance. She looked back again and Sasuke was just crossing the road. She huffed heavily and jumped into the bushes. She knew a secret hideout where no-one would ever find her._

_Sasuke stopped suddenly where Sakura had disappeared. His hands on his knees, catching his breath. He frantically looked around to see his pink haired neighbour. He spotted a pink strand of hair which was noticeable if you looked closer at the bush. He jumped in, not knowing what he was doing. He slipped down a hill and landed on his feet surprisingly. He looked around a spotted a pale red dress flowing behind a tree; escaping. Without hesitation, he ran up to it, getting closer. He pulled to a sudden halt as he saw the girl with her knees up to her face, petrified and sad. He knelt down beside her placed a hand on her head._

'_What the hell am I doing?' The young Uchiha outrageously thought to himself._

_Sakura looked up, her head shaking. He felt pity for her. He wanted to be by her side forever for some strange reasons. He let his arms out and tightened it around her body with his head resting on top of hers. Sakura cried on his chest. His shirt getting wet. That was the first time they'd met each other._

_Years later they enrolled into Konoha Academy and met once again. This time, Sakura was more determined, attractive, happy and smarter. The Uchiha was still the same as ever. Cold hearted, mean, a jerk and emotionless. Sakura stared at the group that seemed to attract people. She had no familiar feeling or presence that the boy whose hands were stuffed in his pockets, was her neighbour. Sakura didn't go out much so she never knew anyone in her street. Sasuke was the same as well. Trapped in his mansion to avoid drooling fangirls. Sakura just stood there until the two women entered the area._

_**.::XxXxXxX::.**_

Sakura's eyes flung wide open. Something from the past finally hit her. She sat up from her fluffy carpet; clutching her head. Orange- reddish light swept the bedroom. Sakura glanced at the clock and it seemed that the celebration was over. She stood up, heading for a hot shower to relax her muscles and to clear the sweat that had formed when she was dreaming.

She stared at the floor, the water hitting her back. Her mind wasn't clear at all. It was cloudy, dark and mysterious. It never told her the truth. Except for her inner. She wasn't even sure if it was telling the truth or not. She groaned and placed her head on the wall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror while brushing Tenten's hair on her big day. She was stroking on the same spot for two minutes until Tenten irritably interrupted her.

"Sakura, I think the spot has already been combed a lot." Tenten gritted through her teeth.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Sakura apologised, doing her job properly.

"Did you hear a vase break?" Hinata asked.

Sayaka sighed and didn't speak anymore. She headed for the door to se if Neji wasn't hallucinating or anything. She opened the door without a surprise. She looked at Neji who was escaping the boys' grasp.

"Can't any one of you at least calm down on your wedding?!" Sayaka moaned, groggily walked up to them to help them strap Neji to a seat.

Shirayuki was in the room. She had watched every single thing Neji did.

"Uncle Neji bad." She laughed as Sayaka picked her up.

"Yeah I know. Don't follow him okay." Sayaka smiled.

"I'm surprised your one month baby can already talk." Sasuke stared at Shikamaru who was lazily sitting on a chair.

"It was troublesome. Ino made me teach her how to talk and she learnt it in a few weeks." Shikamaru explained in a short sentence.

"Oi Hyuuga, where do you think you're going?" Sayaka demanded, pulling Neji's back collar as he was trying to sneak out of the room.

"Come one Neji! Be like a man! The girls are way better than us; why are both of you so pathetic?" Naruto blamed, pointing an accused finger at Neji and Shikamaru.

"I bet you would actually run away in your actual wedding." Neji frowned.

"Well yeah, I bet that I won't run away in my wedding." Naruto spoke up.

"Fine; if you loose you definitely have to loose ramen and at least not talk to Hinata for a day."

"Deal." The two men shook hands before turning away in a dramatic way.

"You know if you keep talking. You're gonna be late for your wedding." Sayaka reminded, pointing at the clock.

"What?! I'm late?!" Neji shouted, running straight out of the room.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The mass ended with the couple saying 'I do'. Sakura was still staring into space. She had two weeks to decide. She didn't know that she was hauled by Ino behind Tenten who was about to throw the bouquet. Sakura did no attempt of catching the bouquet. She just set her arms out if it fell onto her hands and then went back to her deep thoughts. Tenten threw the bouquet behind her, sending it hurtling towards a woman.

Hinata instantly blushed madly. She caught the bouquet. She stood still, not breathing or moving an inch. The girls crowded round her except for Sakura. Hinata was frozen on the spot. Naruto turned very pale indeed. The men sniggered and patted his back before leaving their dumbfounded friend. Hinata fainted. In less than a second, Naruto caught her and carried her to his car.

Everyone was soon leaving. Sakura was still there. On the same spot, the same action she was doing; laying her arms out. Her eyes were empty. Just big emerald eyes. No emotion escaped her. Just the fact that she was thinking hard about the decision. Sayaka walked up to her; worried. She waved a hand in front of the pink haired woman's face.

"Sakura, everyone's leaving for the party now. Let's go." Sayaka reminded, still waving her hand.

"…" Sakura stayed silent but snapped out of her flooding thoughts. She walked carefree to her car, wearing the emotionless face to hide her sad inner. She paid attention to the road instead f her feelings reacting.

'**I'm telling you, you love him okay?'**

'_What makes you say that?'_

'**Remember what you when-'**

'_Okay, okay, but that was different?'_

'**How?'**

'_Look, can you just give me some time to think okay. I mean, I have two weeks left. I don't waste that much time.'_

'**-insert inner looking suspicious.-'**

**Two weeks later…**

"HOLY CRAP!!! Today's the damn day!" Sakura shrieked, sitting up immediately as the alarm went off.

She groggily got out of bed and took a shower and got dressed. She sat at the table, eating breakfast as slow as she could. It was her day off. It was the time that she should have made her mind up. She didn't know the answer yet. Doubt filled her entire body which forced her to stop eating and think. She couldn't raise her spoon anymore. Her mouth didn't co-operate. She sat still, struggling to get the cereal in her mouth. She dropped the spoon in her bowl and reach for her cell phone in her pocket. She wondered why that was the only thing she could do except for eat breakfast. She dialled some numbers without knowing she had done it. A beeping tone called out and Sakura was hesitating.

"Hello?" Sayaka asked.

"Hi Sayaka, I didn't know I called you really. My body acted on its own." Sakura apologised.

"Hey, isn't it the day-"

"I-I-I have t-to go n-now!"

"Hold up Sakura, I know it's your day off. Don't hang up just yet."

"…"

"Do you wanna come round my house and talk about it?"

"But I might cause you trouble…"

"Nah, don't worry about that; its fine with me so come."

"Okay then…"

"See you later!"

Sayaka hung up and Sakura sat still, listening to the ending call beep. She shut her phone (it's those phones that have this flipping thingy. I don't even know how to describe it…) and made her to the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke stepped into the mansion and the butlers and maids didn't act as normally as they did. He recognised the strange atmosphere and immediately headed to the guest room. He flung the door wide open and there was Karin and her parents, drinking tea like they usually do on their visits. Karin's father cleared his throat and placed the teacup down.

"Have you chosen your bride yet?" He asked, looking sternly at him with his wife and Karin on either side.

"Yes." Sasuke answered straight forwardly.

"Where is she?"

"Apparently, she feels uncomfortable to be here right now…"

"Does she love you dearly?"

"I'll just get you some proof." Sasuke smirked, walking off a few steps. "Excuse me for a moment."

He dashed out of the door, hoping that Sakura had already arrived at Sayaka's house. Fortunately, she did come. Sakura sat on the sofa, nervous. Sayaka waved a hand in front of her.

"Earth to Sakura? You there?" Sayaka asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that." Sakura nervously laughed, taking the teacup in front of her.

"Umm, can you wait for just a second?" Sayaka excused, getting up and leaving the room.

She went straight into the kitchen next door and opened her laptop. Sasuke was just online. Her phone rang and she immediately answered it.

"_Is Sakura there?"_ Sasuke's voice called out.

"Don't worry; she'd in the living room and I set out the microphones and she doesn't know a thing. It'll be okay; she spilled out the secret to me before and it looks like she wants to keep on saying it to me." Sayaka replied.

"_Okay then, this better work."_ Sasuke then hung up. He brought the laptop to the guest room where the family was. He showed them the laptop and sat down.

"I got a friend to talk to her live and she's gonna confess it all." Sasuke explained.

"You don't know if she likes you; do you?" Karin's father questioned, somehow wearing a grin.

Sasuke looked down, embarrassed to tell the truth. He asked no more and paid attention to the voices coming from the laptop.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura sat there in silence, her head bowed to the question. Sayaka waited patiently for the answer. Sakura had already decided if she liked Sasuke or not but she seemed to forget that she told it to Sayaka. She shifted her legs and fiddled with her fingers. Sayaka ran out of patient and stopped her.

"Sakura, just please tell the truth. Do you love him?" Sayaka repeated.

"…" Sakura stayed silent. Her emotions were flooding everywhere in her mind. Sakura took a deep breath before speaking. It was gonna sound like it was a speech of some sort. Sayaka leaned in closer to hear the answer. Of course she already knew but there were signs not showing she knew. God she was a good actress.

"I dunno really." Sakura replied; twiddling with her fingers. "Whenever I'm with him, I always feel relaxed or calm… and a bit nervous… My body starts acting on its own and whenever I call him over for something, I feel stupid that I called him for nothing. I'm not technically sure if I like him. Like him like him…"

Sakura lay down on the sofa after confessing everything. Sayaka smiled and got up. She went back into the kitchen and unplugged the microphones.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

The connection was lost on Sasuke's laptop. He shut it slowly and stared into space. Karin's father then stood up. Karin was outraged. He cleared his throat once again before speaking.

"You're free." He said.

"What?!" Sasuke demanded.

"You're free." He repeated. "She obviously, truly loves you back and I think you deserve to have a chance with her."

Sasuke gaped. He wasn't even sure if he was on Karin's side or his side. He gave off a laugh and left the room with Karin pestering him followed by the wife. Sasuke opened up the laptop again and started to turn it off.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: I never have cliffies do I?

Sakura: Nope. Probably not.

Me: Anyone of you wanna have some pocky?

Naruto: What the hell is that?

Sasuke: It's a stick you idiot.

Naruto: What do you do with it?

Sasuke: You poke it at someone.

Me: Idiots… Its food and I CANNOT BELIVE YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT POCKY IS!!!!! –gasps and faints-

Sakura: Uhhh, reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 11 – Fresh Start

After work, Sasuke went round to Naruto's house. He rang the door bell and waited patiently for him to open the door. He heard shouting and a baby laughing like mad inside. He raised an eyebrow as loud footsteps stomped; getting closer to the door. Naruto flung the door opening, looking a bit annoyed with Shirayuki crawling on the floor.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke immediately asked.

"This little thing is a devil! She has got to be named after Ino rather than Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, letting him in.

The place was clean like there was no commotion at all. Naruto looked messed up. His clothes were crumpled and his hair was tangled. He could see a splash of lipstick at the side of his mouth and faint marks of make-up. Shirayuki giggled, guessing that Sasuke already knew what she did to Naruto. Sasuke crouched down to Shirayuki who was playfully sucking her thumb.

"Uncle Naruto looks even worse than your mother in the morning, right?" Sasuke whispered.

Shirayuki laughed and Naruto glared.

"Hey teme, don't tell lies to a three month baby." Naruto growled, wiping the lipstick off with the back of his hand.

"I'm not telling lies; it's the truth. You can even ask Hinata herself how you look like in the morning." Sasuke teased, picking Shirayuki up.

"You should see how she's like! She-"

"Do you wanna go eat now?" Sasuke asked Shirayuki.

She nodded and they left Naruto.

"He-hey! Wait!" Naruto called out.

"So has he been starving you?" Sasuke questioned the baby who was desperately reaching for her bottle.

"Uncle Nawuto ate my wunch so I didn't eat." Shirayuki replied, sucking on her bottle.


	11. Fresh Start

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or most of the characters in the story. Well duh!**

A/N: I guess I'm updating every two or three days now... I made up another fanfiction and it might be released when I have less homework and stress. I have extra homework which sucks and the hellhole school I go to. Plus my sister won't let me go on the computer so I can't type that much everyday. Life can sometimes suck can't it?

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 11

Fresh Start

December fell upon Konoha as the snow piled up in front of their houses. Sasuke finally confronted Sakura and she blurted everything out in one night. Sakura decided that they should live together but didn't want to live in the mansion. Sakura awoke and found herself wrapped tight warmly in Sasuke's arms. She slightly smiled and peered at the clock. It was quarter past six in the morning. It was obviously the time for her to get up and go to work. She nudged Sasuke; he also had to go. He groaned and half of his face was buried in pillow. Sakura broke free of his grasp and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, it's time for you to get up." Sakura said softly, shaking him.

Sasuke just moaned but kept still. Sakura smirked. She pulled her face closer to his. Her lips just beside his ear. She gently blew and instantly, Sasuke was wide awake, disturbed. Sakura chuckled and got out of bed to take a shower. He glared at her but had no choice but to get up.

They took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast and then left for work. Sasuke grabbed his cell phone as soon as Sakura left the house. He tapped impatiently on the wooden laminated table; waiting for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Naruto greeted in a weary voice.

"What's wrong with you dobe? It's like you just got up from bed." Sasuke immediately retorted.

"_Because I just did."_

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"_Day off."_

"Ah."

"_Anyway, why did you call me for? I have having a good dream?"_

"What was it? Eating ramen non-stop and then end up sleeping on Hinata's lap?"

"_Wha-what? How could you say that? It's not true y-you know that!"_

"Cut out the lying part. And anyway, how did we get to this conversation?"

"_I asked you why you called me and I was also saying that I was having a good dream and-"_

"Okay, whatever. Have you got the ring?"

"_Yeah, but I'm planning to propose to Hinata… on March."_

"Okay then. Oh yeah, Shikamaru told me to baby-sit Shirayuki again."

"_What?! Again? Last time she puked on my shirt and Hinata couldn't get the stain off!"_

"Just deal with it for a few hours dobe. Anyways, see you later."

"_Hey wait! Don't hang up just yet I have something to tell-"_ Sasuke hung up, not interested if he was saying something important. He got up and made his way to the coat closet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After work, Sasuke went round to Naruto's house. He rang the door bell and waited patiently for him to open the door. He heard shouting and a baby laughing like mad inside. He raised an eyebrow as loud footsteps stomped; getting closer to the door. Naruto flung the door opening, looking a bit annoyed with Shirayuki crawling on the floor.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke immediately asked.

"This little thing is a devil! She has got to be named after Ino rather than Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, letting him in.

The place was clean like there was no commotion at all. Naruto looked messed up. His clothes were crumpled and his hair was tangled. He could see a splash of lipstick at the side of his mouth and faint marks of make-up. Shirayuki giggled, guessing that Sasuke already knew what she did to Naruto. Sasuke crouched down to Shirayuki who was playfully sucking her thumb.

"Uncle Naruto looks even worse than your mother in the morning, right?" Sasuke whispered.

Shirayuki laughed and Naruto glared.

"Hey teme, don't tell lies to a three month baby." Naruto growled, wiping the lipstick off with the back of his hand.

"I'm not telling lies; it's the truth. You can even ask Hinata herself how you look like in the morning." Sasuke teased, picking Shirayuki up.

"You should see how she's like! She-"

"Do you wanna go eat now?" Sasuke asked Shirayuki.

She nodded and they left Naruto.

"He-hey! Wait!" Naruto called out.

"So has he been starving you?" Sasuke questioned the baby who was desperately reaching for her bottle.

"Uncle Nawuto ate my wunch so I didn't eat." Shirayuki replied, sucking on her bottle.

"You ate her what?" Sasuke turned his head to Naruto who was looking away. "What was your lunch?"

"Mashed cawots with peas, banana and something else I fowgot." Shirayuki replied.

Sasuke asked the question 'what' to himself, shaking his head with his eyebrow etching upwards. Naruto growled and murmured some curses. Sasuke smirked and fed the baby.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"What kind hellhole operation was that?!" Sakura asked herself angrily; slouching on her seat.

Her cell phone juddered in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID. She raised an eyebrow. Why could Sasuke be calling at this time right now? It was half past twelve which meant his lunch break but he never called since he had a tight schedule.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

"_Ah, Sakura, can you baby-sit Shirayuki when you get home?"_ Sasuke's voice called out.

"Yuki-chan? I thought Naruto was doing it."

"_Naruto had a phone call just some time ago and he has to go in a few hours."_

"Isn't Sayaka free in a few hours?"

"_She got another wedding to plan and decorate."_

"Ah… Okay then; I'll get out as soon as I can."

"_Okay then, love you."_

"Love you too, bye." Sakura hung up and sighed.

"Doctor Haruno; you're needed for another operation." A nurse cried out, barging through the door.

"Great, another hellhole operation. Who is it now?"

"It's Takahiro again."

"Taka-kun? Will his brother ever stops throwing coins in his mouth?"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura was sitting on the couch with Shirayuki on her lap. They were watching a kids' show but not those kinds were that annoying purple dinosaur who got revived from the dead cos he fell of a tree house some years ago. (And yes, I'm talking about Barney. That was so annoying that show.) Sakura suddenly remembered something out of thin air. She tapped a finger on Shirayuki's shoulder. Her head spun round, acknowledging the tap.

"Hey, do you wanna see your parents' wedding?" Sakura playfully grinned.

Shirayuki nodded as she was removed from Sakura's lap. The door opened, revealing Sasuke.

"What you doing?" He asked, joining Shirayuki on the couch.

"You should at least say that you're home before you ask any questions." Sakura blandly told off, getting the tape into the player.

She leapt on the couch and sat with her legs crossed and played the video. It flickered on and the sound of an organ could be heard. Everything was dark and they were wondering why.

"_Tenten! Take the cap off!"_ Hinata scolded.

"_What? Oops…"_ Tenten's voice called out.

Everything could be seen now. The aisle, the people who were sitting down and Shikamaru at the front.

"_I'm not good at filming. Sayaka, can you take over?"_ Tenten moaned.

"_Fine whatever."_ Sayaka accepted as she turned the camera to the door.

The doors were still and Ino didn't come out yet. They heard coughing but no Ino. They soon heard a person stand up. Tenten and Hinata walked to the door to check Ino. They quickly ran back to their seats as the bride opened the doors with her white dress, holding the bouquet. Her father was standing next to her, her arm hung round his. Ino stepped on the front of the church and turned to Shikamaru. Sakura pressed the fast forward button and they ended up when the mass was ending.

"Why'd you move here?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see." Sakura smirked.

It was the scene when Shikamaru had to kiss Ino. The camera turned to Naruto who seemed to be getting something out of his pocket.

"_Naruto, what are you doing?!"_ Tenten whispered to Naruto as quietly as she could but he couldn't hear her.

He got a small block of cheese from his pocket. His face was puzzled but he shrugged it off. He raised his arm and threw the cheese. The camera moved with the cheese and stopped when it got back to Shikamaru and Ino. The couple were leaning at each other and the cheese bounced off Shikamaru's head. They parted and they turned their heads at Naruto. The camera turned back to Naruto. Sakura hit the rewind button. They watched the cheese bouncing off Shikamaru's head over and over again. Shirayuki laughed.

"Your mother got angry at Uncle Naruto." Sakura spoke, stroking her hair.

"I remember papa saying something like that to me once." Shirayuki responded, reaching for her bottle.

Sakura pressed the fast forward button and stopped at the scene when Ino was throwing the bouquet. The girls were behind Ino as she threw it up in the air. The bouquet twirled in the air, the petals from the flowers were separating. It landed on Tenten's hands. From the camera it looked like she was a ghost. She almost disappeared from the video. The rest of the girls crowded round her.

"_Oi, guys! I know who caught the bouquet."_ Shikamaru called out from the background.

They could hear footsteps. And a bit of heavy breathing.

"_Neji…"_ Shikamaru began.

They cold hear screaming from the crowd of girls. The scream belongs to Tenten. Behind her voice were the boys talking but they couldn't hear what they were saying.

"_Whoa, Neji's gone stiff. I've never seen this before."_ Naruto's voice called out.

"_Don't even think about taking a picture Naruto."_ Neji growled and they heard slapping.

"_Why does everyone pick on me?"_ Naruto whined and they heard footsteps again.

"_Oh shit! The camera's still on!"_ Naruto yelled and the camera shook a bit. _"Thank goodness it didn't run out of battery."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A month passed by. Sakura was once again baby-sitting Shirayuki. It was late at night. Ino had to stay over night somewhere for her clothes to be sold at a store and Shikamaru had to stay in the office late since his book had to be due tomorrow so he couldn't waste time. Sakura stood up from the sofa and left Sasuke and Shirayuki to watch a comedy (child-friendly) movie.) She walked into the kitchen and got out a chopping board. She pondered through the cupboards to find something to eat. Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up, puzzled.

"Hello?" Sakura asked in a slow questioning voice.

"_Sakura, you have to come to the hospital as fast as you can! Tenten just- well I don't really know what happened just go to the hospital!"_ Sayaka's voice shrieked.

"Wha-what?! Is it Konoha Hospital?"

"_Yes, of course, you work there duh! J-just go to the goddamn hospital!"_

"Right!"

Sakura hung up immediately and ran to the living room.

"Sasuke-kun, I have to go to the hospital. Tenten has an emergency." Sakura informed, getting her white coat that was lying on the side of the sofa.

"Did her water break?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't know I just have to go. I'll see you later, bye!" Sakura dashed off through the door before Sasuke could say anything else. She cautiously drove to the hospital as fast as she could without getting caught by the police of course.

She skidded through the doors and soon the nurses rushed to crowd round her.

"Mrs Hyuuga has a baby arriving, we need you to help." One of the nurses reminded, giving her gloves, a mask and those other things.

"Okay, I got it." Sakura said in a serious voice, putting on her gloves.

As she passed the hallway she saw Sayaka, Sai and Neji waiting on the chairs.

"I'll see you guys later okay." Sakura smiled before walking into the room.

"I have a bad feeling about his…" Neji moaned.

"Hey, there's Naruto and Hinata." Sayaka said, waving to the said couple.

"Is Tenten giving birth?!" Naruto demanded.

"Don't ask me the questions man! He dragged me here." Sayaka spluttered.

"I hope Tenten's alright. She did have bad results on her last check up." Hinata whined; her hands to her mouth and her eyes glued to the door.

They heard screaming from inside. They staggered back in surprise.

"Push Tenten! Push god dammit!" Sakura's voice bellowed.

They shuddered, actually not wanting to go in that hot stuffy room. Another figure loomed over them. Sasuke arrived, holding Shirayuki in his hands.

"Where's Tenten obaa-san?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the troubled people.

(A/N: Obaa-san means auntie but I think I'm gonna get it confused with obaa-chan which is old lady or grandma but another meaning of obaa-san is also old lady so you might wanna be careful when you see those words in my fanfic.)

Neji fainted in his seat. Everyone rushed to him.

"I didn't know Neji could be this… you know." Naruto stated, helping him back on his seat.

"IT'S NOT THE TIME TO BE TALKING LIKE THAT IDIOT!" A familiar voice called out.

"Mama!" Shirayuki called out, stretching her arms.

"Yuki-chan!" Ino called back, taking her daughter away from Sasuke.

Shikamaru appeared behind her, his hands shoved in his pockets as if nothing urgent was happening.

"Ino, how the hell did you get here?!" Naruto blathered.

"That question isn't important right now; I need to be thinking how Tenten's feeling right now." Ino replied back, giving him a strange look.

They heard a scream which belonged to Tenten.

"Now I know she's not feeling alright." Ino stated, stepping back.

"Tenten, just keep going!" Sakura's voice shouted angrily and wearily.

"What if Tenten dies when she's giving birth?" Naruto asked dryly.

Neji fainted again.

"Shut your pie hole Naruto! Of course she'll be alright!" Ino cried back, punching him on the head.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. She did mention that she had a bad result on her last check-up. The chances of thing that fatal were 50 percent. She slumped down in a seat and joined her hand together nervously on her lap.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Was that a cliffie?

Sakura: No.

Me: You're mean. –looks away-

Naruto: I thought teme was the meanest.

Me: He's the meanest of them all and Orochimaru –shudders- is gay.

Naruto: How?

Me: Tch, like I'll answer that question. I don't even know if I should let Tenten live.

Tenten: LET ME LIVE PLEASE!!!

Me: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?! –pulls out a machine gun.-

Sakura: Hey, don't get that dangerous thing out!

Me: Sorry, I usually get that out when I'm pissed or surprised or when I image a cat with a machine gun.

Sakura: …

Me: Also, angels have guns. And my friend saw this DVD called 'Nuns with Guns, On the Run'.

Rest of the Naruto cast: …

Me: Okay… -shuffles away from them- Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 12 – Events

The next morning, Sakura came into the hospital bright and early. She came in with her white coat flailing behind her and she seemed to be struggling getting something out if her handbag as she walked. She turned a corner on the second floor and bumped into someone but luckily, she didn't loose her things. She picked herself off from the floor and looked up, her hand stretching out to the person she had bumped into.

"K-Karin?" Sakura spoke, her expression looking as confused as ever.

Karin just gave her a so-what look and picked herself from the ground by herself. She brushed off whatever dust or dirt that had collected on her clothes and then cleared her fringe.

"Sakura." She just straight forwardly said, getting her purse from the floor.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"That's supposed to be my question," Karin said with a tiny glare but she suppressed it. "So you work here huh?"

"Yeah but why are you here?"

"Just looking after Miyako after an accident on a tournament. She tripped and sprained her ankle."

"Oh right… Anyways, good luck to her and I gotta go so see you round."

Sakura waved her fingers and walked off professionally. Karin looked at her in a confused way. She then shook her head while going back into Miyako's room. She sat down with one leg on top of the other. She grabbed her nail file out of her bag and started to do her nails.

"Still can't find Minori huh?" Miyako predicted.

"Your dumbass cousin has no sense of direction at all." Karin replied, not paying much attention.

"Who'd you meet outside? I though I heard a voice that was familiar."

"Some girl named Haruno Sakura; Sasuke-kun dumped me for her."

"It's her again."

Miyako glared at a blank space. A few moments later, they heard footsteps and eventually Minori appeared.

"Did I miss much?" He immediately asked while coming in and snatching a chair.


	12. Events

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did say that I own Naruto, then I'd get attacked by a thousand lawyers. (or more)**

A/N: I'm updating every two or three days now.. Damn my sister... I even have another fanfic I'm doing. Should I publish it?

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 11

Events

Everyone crowded round the bed. Their hearts started to calm down and turn back at its normal rate. Sakura slumped on the chairs. The nurses scurried out of the room to give them privacy. Sakura breathed heavily. She turned her head at the crowd.

"Tenten…" Ino began.

"Work is such a total hellhole. Hey guys. Stop reacting like Tenten's dead." Sakura retorted.

"But the baby is so cute!" Ino cooed.

(A/N: Raise your hand if you actually thought Tenten was dead. Tell me in your review if you thought Tenten was dead when you read the first paragraph cos I wanna know if I did this whole trick thing right.)

"What are you going to call it Tenten?" Hinata asked shyly, gazing at the baby cradled in Tenten's arms.

"Uhhh…" Tenten sorted named through her mind.

"I would call her a treasure of some sort…" Tenten mumbled.

"Takara." Neji said straight forwardly.

(A/N: 'Takara' means treasure.)

"It's decided then, Takara!" Tenten smiled.

Everyone began to chat between each other. Just after Naruto was talking to Hinata, she turned away to talk to Sakura. Naruto ruffled through his pocket and slightly pulled out a tiny box. He slight smiled and then stuffed it back when Hinata turned back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Weeks after Takara was born, Sakura was stuck at Sayaka's house, baby-sitting the two girls; Shirayuki and Takara. Sayaka stuck her head at the door and watched Sakura being tackled by the two babies.

"Uhhh, you have to hold on with that Sakura, lunch is still cooking." Sayaka giggled.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm just gonna let my legs get tied up in a skipping rope." Sakura joked back, smiling.

Sayaka returned in the kitchen. Sakura got up on her but and picked up the remote control for the TV. She picked up the two babies and placed them on either of her sides. Just as soon as her eyes were about to get stuck to the TV, she heard Sayaka scream from the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! Hinata, congratulations!" Sayaka shrieked.

Sakura heard thumping of footsteps and seconds later Sayaka appeared in the living room.

"Sakura, Hinata just got engaged!" Sayaka announced in the happiest tune you've ever heard. (Well, she did the same on Ino and Tenten's engagement.)

"Really?! Give me the phone!" Sakura demanded, stretching her hand.

"Did that idiot Naruto really propose to you?!" Sakura called aloud.

"Yes, he just did!! I am so happy right now!" Hinata's cheery voice called out from the phone.

"I am so happy for you Hinata! Remember the flowers I told you earlier on for your bouquet."

"I won't. Anyways, I have to go now, see you!"

Both of them hung up at the same time. Shirayuki was carefully listening to the conversation as is now proudly smiling. Takara on the other hand acted happy just like everyone else in the room because she didn't really know what was going on.

"Another person in my list." Sayaka stated, getting her notebook from the ledge of the sofa.

"And another wedding to go to. This will be Yuki-chan and Takara-chan's first wedding they're going to." Sakura smiled, patting the said babies' heads.

"Uh-huh."

Sakura squealed in delight and grabbed her phone out of her bag to call Sasuke.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Sakura came into the hospital bright and early. She came in with her white coat flailing behind her and she seemed to be struggling getting something out if her handbag as she walked. She turned a corner on the second floor and bumped into someone but luckily, she didn't loose her things. She picked herself off from the floor and looked up, her hand stretching out to the person she had bumped into.

"K-Karin?" Sakura spoke, her expression looking as confused as ever.

Karin just gave her a so-what look and picked herself from the ground by herself. She brushed off whatever dust or dirt that had collected on her clothes and then cleared her fringe.

"Sakura." She just straight forwardly said, getting her purse from the floor.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"That's supposed to be my question," Karin said with a tiny glare but she suppressed it. "So you work here huh?"

"Yeah but why are you here?"

"Just looking after Miyako after an accident on a tournament. She tripped and sprained her ankle."

"Oh right… Anyways, good luck to her and I gotta go so see you round."

Sakura waved her fingers and walked off professionally. Karin looked at her in a confused way. She then shook her head while going back into Miyako's room. She sat down with one leg on top of the other. She grabbed her nail file out of her bag and started to do her nails.

"Still can't find Minori huh?" Miyako predicted.

"Your dumbass cousin has no sense of direction at all." Karin replied, not paying much attention.

"Who'd you meet outside? I though I heard a voice that was familiar."

"Some girl named Haruno Sakura; Sasuke-kun dumped me for her."

"It's her again."

Miyako glared at a blank space. A few moments later, they heard footsteps and eventually Minori appeared.

"Did I miss much?" He immediately asked while coming in and snatching a chair.

"Nope. Except for the conversation where I said you were a dumbass and had no sense of direction at all." Karin replied dryly, not taking note that Minori was glaring at her.

"Whatever." Minori sank down in his chair and placed his face with a grumpy expression.

Minori suddenly had a perplexed look and sat back up. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He turned his head at Karin. Karin stopped filing. She gave him a what-the-hell look.

"What's up with you, you seem moody." Minori asked, giving her an eccentric look.

"What's up with **you**, you keep asking too much questions." Karin hissed back, returning to her nails.

"That Uchiha guy got away with the marriage didn't he?"

"Unfortunately."

"You're acting weird, don't you know that. What I should be hearing from you is curses for Sakura and plotting some kind of revenge thing. Like what you used to say to yourself since you were little and I cannot believe you're still not saying it to yourself now."

"What was the saying?"

"'If I'm not happy then no-one is happy'. You kinda thought things were your fairytale. You always did what you always wanted and got it. And I'm not gonna go in depth or else I'm gonna get beaten by you."

"Hmmm…"

"Yeah, I remember when we were on 4th grade when that girl kept annoying you. You **did **something and you never saw her again." Miyako butted in.

"Minori's got a point there…" Karin spoke slowly.

"And now you're gonna plot a plan aren't you?" Minori reassured.

Karin just placed her hand together and leaned her chin on it. She smirked and cackled a bit. It was more of an evil giggle though. Minori made a moaning sound.

"If it's got to do with threatening then I'm out." Minori stated, hoping not to get an earful from Karin.

"I'm out of the plan since I can't do anything for a while." Miyako added.

"Actually, all I need help on is some information." Karin began. "Minori, do you know what's happening around Sakura's friends now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hinata's having a wedding next week and everyone's gonna be there." Minori answered.

Karin didn't speak anymore for a few moments. She just smirked; her childhood saying was acting on her again. She got her phone out and dialled a few numbers. She waited while listening to the beeps. The two other adults stared at her in bewilderment but they knew a new conflict was beginning.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Everything flashed in days and days. It was soon Hinata's wedding. The girls crowded round Hinata dressed and drowned in completely white. Sakura sat uncomfortable on a chair; shifting her body round every now and again. Tenten turned around in curiosity. She gave her a perplexed look.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"It's just… Isn't it weird that you can't hear any commotion going on in the boys' room?" Sakura replied.

Everyone stood or sat in silence, trying to hear if anything big was going on in the other room.

"Something's weird, I'm gonna go and check." Sayaka said, standing up and heading for the door.

She opened the door to the boys' room and was amazed. She shut the door behind her and looked the in bewilderment.

"If Naruto's the loudmouth, how come he isn't… you know; panicking." Sayaka stated.

"We made a bet." Sasuke explained.

"You make way too many bets. And then the next bet you'll do involves with money."

The boys exchanged looks. Sayaka sighed. She then looked at Shirayuki and Takara.

"Do you know anything that happened?" Sayaka asked.

"Uncle Neji made a bet wiff uncle Nawuto about not fweaking out on his wedding." Shirayuki mumbled, trying to pry Takara from knocking over the vase.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard organ music playing the familiar tune. Takara screamed and clapped her hands in joy.

"Oi idiot, go!" Neji ushered Naruto to the door.

"Wait, I just wanna spend my last moments as a bachelor." Naruto said quickly, stopping his steps.

Naruto waited for a few moments and then her farted. Everyone covered their noses and groaned.

"Dobe! You just sent out poison!" Sasuke ranted, pinching his nose.

Naruto ignored him and scampered into the main hall and skidded into the church. He made his way onto the front of the church in well mannered way. The rest of the girls and boys trailed him except for Hinata, Tenten and Ino. The two babies were with Hinata as well.

Everyone looked back as the doors opened. Hinata smiled warmly and walked fashionably on the isle. Trailing her was Shirayuki who was a flower girl. Instead of walking she skipped down the isle, bringing her joyful smile. Hanabi was behind her, also the flower girl, smiling at Shirayuki's actions. And last but not least, the person who was carrying the rings was Takara. She could walk but she always wondered to places. Tenten led her to the front of the church to deliver the rings. She sucked her thumb as she was led to her seat.

Sakura giggled quietly but hushed down as soon as the priest spoke.

**Later on…**

The church bells rung madly and flowers were tossed into the air. Hinata and Naruto walked under them, their arms linked. Sakura was cheering for Hinata which made her blush even more than she already was. Hinata then wandered off to throw her bouquet. The remaining unmarried girls including Hanabi were behind her. Hinata threw the bouquet in the air, shutting her eyes.

The bouquet soared into the air, twirling and leaving some petals in the wind. It headed towards a certain person who was cursing quietly and quickly to herself, knowing that it would land in her hands.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…"

The bouquet instantly landed in Sayaka's unwilling hands.

"Shit…" She cursed quietly as soon as it fell on her arms.

Everyone cheered. Silence filled Sayaka's mind.

'_Oh shit… I caught it… Damn… I caught the damn bouquet… Should I regret cursing or not…? Should I be happy or not…? Damn questions…'_

"Sayaka-chan, good luck!" Hinata's voice called out to her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and waved to the woman. She forgot about catching the bouquet as soon as Hinata was talking to her. Sakura shoved Sayaka to Sai who was blushing madly. She stumbled backwards but Sai caught her.

"Whoa, I feel weird…" Sayaka stated with one hand clutching her head.

"Come on guys, let's go to the party!" Naruto shouted in his most cheery voice.

"Let's go!" Sayaka followed, grabbing Sai's hand and leading him to the car park.

"It's definitely your turn next Uchiha." Neji whispered in Sasuke's ear which made him shudder.

Sasuke pinched his arm. Sakura would be the last the person to catch the bouquet so it had to be her. Proposing was hard enough confessing your true feelings. What if she rejects? What if she stutters and isn't bold on her choice? Thoughts like those buzzed into his head like bees attracted to a bee hive. Then something nudged his shoulder.

"Calm down, at least you're not the one who has to propose soon." Shikamaru reminded, still nudging Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke sighed of relief and then walked over to the car park.

Meanwhile, lurking in the shadows was the rat that had been to every wedding that the gang had held. Minori stuck his head out from behind the church. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialled a specific number. He hid back to his hiding place and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"_Hello?"_ Came in the devil's voice.

"Karin, your plan should start now. Hinata just got married." Minori said.

"_Good."_

"Okay then, I'm out of here."

"_Wait, I have one more favour I need you to do."_

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Was that a cliffy? No cos the conversation doesn't continue on the next chapter.

Sakura: Duh, you never do cliffies.

Me: Well I did do it once I guess…

Naruto: Can I have ramen now?

Me: Don't worry; there are tons in your party.

Naruto: YAY!

Sasuke: Idiot…

Me: Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 13 – Strange Occurrences

"Damn this storm…" Sakura cursed.

As if on cue, a bolt of lightning streamed across the window. Sayaka shut the curtains and sighed of relief. The rain knocked heavily on the window and Sakura got even annoyed as the time went by.

"Why didn't the damn weather-man say that there was a thunder storm this evening? I am not watching that channel again." Sakura complained.

"Try and call Sasuke and see if he's doing well on the traffic." Sayaka advised.

Sakura got her phone out and dialed some numbers. She placed the phone closer to her ear and waited for the infuriating beeps to stop.

"_Hello?"_ Sasuke's voice beamed out with the sound of rain in the background.

"Can you get home?" Sakura asked.

"_Well, I'm on our street now."_

"Shoot. I can't get home."

"_What?! Where are you?"_

"In Sayaka's house. I left something here the last time I visited and then the storm began."

"_I heard the radio and it said that the storm won't stop until tomorrow morning."_

"Damn…"

"_Try and get home tomorrow. In the meanwhile, you stay there."_


	13. Strange Occurrences

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Is Hayami Kishimoto related to Masashi Kishimoto?**

A/N: PLEASE READ MY NEW FANFIC PRETTY PLEASE!!! Well it's based on drama more than romance but please read it! Thank you!

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 13

Strange Occurrences

Sakura strolled round the hospital, looking at her clipboard. It was her ten minutes of sanctuary after finishing one hard operation. She munched on her croissant and finally looked up. She saw Karin walk across the hallway and into Miyako's room. She quickly walked past Miyako's room and as soon as she passed the door, she heard her name.

"I am not and I repeat; I am not gonna be involved in this plan to separate Sakura." A familiar voice said.

"And anyway, why are you using such an innocent person for the job?" Demanded Miyako's voice.

There was a pause. Or a sudden silence. Sakura quickly walked away from the door. She shrugged off the nasty thoughts that were forming in her head. Karin should be well away from her by now. She couldn't interrupt Sakura's life now. Thoughts like those replaced the eccentric ones. She then got back to her desk and finally did some paperwork.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sakura came back from work, exhausted. She opened the door to the house and removed her white coat.

"Tadaima!" Sakura called out, taking her shoes off.

Sasuke's face appeared in the hallway. His expression was secretive and it seemed like he was hiding something. She gave him a perplexed look. He stepped back, hiding his hands behind his back.

"I know you're hiding something and I know it." Sakura started giving him a serious look.

"Well, I have this person in the company, you know. Her house is being fumigated and has nowhere to stay. Do you think she could stay over here for a while?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay… I'll get the guest room ready." Sakura strangely accepted, walking up the stairs.

'**Nowhere to go? Tch, it's just an excuse to be in your hot boss' house. I call that a lame excuse.'**

'_Just let her stay for a while okay?'_

'**Everyone clearly has friends and they would definitely let them stay at their houses. Isn't it weird?'**

'_Whatever.'_

'**Don't use whatever on me! Remember you are super busy! If you are just gonna brush away the thought that she might be a bad person, c-call umm… Sayaka!'**

'_Why her?'_

'**Be-because, she's your best friend out of the rest!'**

'_Okay then… I'll call her later.'_

'**No! Call her now! Immediately!'**

'_Fine; at least I can get out of this discussion.'_

Sakura walked straight into the guest room and closed the door. She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialled some numbers. She waited for someone to pick up on the other line and glared at her inner.

"_Hello?"_ Sayaka's voice butted in through the beeps.

"Umm, Sayaka, my inner told me to call you and tell you about something." Sakura answered.

"_About what?"_

"There's this girl from Sasuke-kun's company and her house is being fumigated and she had nowhere else to go. He asked me if she could stay here and I said yes. But my inner is winding me off and saying that it's wrong. Should I let her?"

"_Umm… You should see her first before letting her in actually. If you let her stay and she seems to be… you know… Getting in some way, then you can stay at my house if you like."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Yup, definitely."_

"Thanks then. See you later."

Sakura hung up and prepared the guest room. While ignoring her inner arguing about to stop preparing the room, Sasuke called her down. She ran down the stairs but pulled to a sudden stop. She stopped at the top of the stairs without even going down. There was a woman at her doorstep, carrying bags. She blushed slightly at being in the presence of the house.

"Umm, thank you for letting me stay." She thanked, giving Sakura a bow.

"Not a problem, if you need any help with things just ask me." Sakura smiled.

"I'm Asahi Kotomi." The other woman spoke.

"I'm Haruno Sakura but you can just call me Sakura." Sakura replied back.

Kotomi just smiled warmly at her. Sakura's pager on her waist beeped. Sakura embarrassedly switched it off, looking at the problem.

"Frap, I have to get to the hospital." Sakura moaned.

(A/N: btw I said frap of purpose instead of crap. My sister's friend is here and she's saying frap.) Sasuke frowned. Sakura gave in an apologetic smile before getting her car keys. She ran down the stairs and snatched her white coat from the coat rack.

"I'll be back round dinner. See you later!" Sakura reminded, giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

She shut the door behind her and rushed over to her car.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It was finally Sakura's break. She walked round the hospital park while munching on bagels. She walked onto the path with a tree beside the path, just a metre away from her. She suddenly noticed hair. It was a familiar colour. She raised one perfect eyebrow. She shifted her body over and saw the man's face. It was Minori, texting somebody. Sakura shrugged and kept on walked, pretending not to notice him.

Minori stood frozen until Sakura passed the tree. He sighed of relief and pressed more buttons. He sent the message and then looked at where Sakura was going.

"Weird how Karin didn't think about if her plan failed." Minori whispered to himself, now doing his own business.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the hundreds of hospital windows. His eye caught Miyako's figure, banging on the glass and miming him to get in. Minori moaned but did as he was told to do. He went inside and climbed up the stairs and went though Miyako's door.

"What now?" Minori groaned arrogantly.

"What's Haruno doing right now?" Karin ordered.

"Didn't I just send you a- …nevermind." Minori slumped down on his usual seat.

"Is Kotomi in Sakura's house yet?" Miyako questioned.

"How should I know? See, this is why you should not let my big sister's sister-in-law to do the plan." Minori protested.

"Oh whatever. She likes Sasuke-kun anyway. Don't know how she got a job there." Karin snorted.

"She got a- See Miyako she- UURRGH!!" Minori spluttered.

He rose from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Wait, where you going?" Karin commanded.

"I'm going to get a frappachino. That's the only thing that will make me calm down right now." Minori explained with an untruthful smile and then stormed off.

(A/N: I think that's how you spell 'frappachino'. I don't really know really… btw it's not cuppachino it's like a smoothie only chocolate. I think…)

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Damn this storm…" Sakura cursed.

As if on cue, a bolt of lightning streamed across the window. Sayaka shut the curtains and sighed of relief. The rain knocked heavily on the window and Sakura got even annoyed as the time went by.

"Why didn't the damn weather-man say that there was a thunder storm this evening? I am not watching that channel again." Sakura complained.

"Try and call Sasuke and see if he's doing well on the traffic." Sayaka advised.

Sakura got her phone out and dialed some numbers. She placed the phone closer to her ear and waited for the infuriating beeps to stop.

"_Hello?"_ Sasuke's voice beamed out with the sound of rain in the background.

"Can you get home?" Sakura asked.

"_Well, I'm on our street now."_

"Shoot. I can't get home."

"_What?! Where are you?"_

"In Sayaka's house. I left something here the last time I visited and then the storm began."

"_I heard the radio and it said that the storm won't stop until tomorrow morning."_

"Damn…"

"_Try and get home tomorrow. In the meanwhile, you stay there."_

"What about Kotomi?"

"_Oh her? He's in the car right now. She doesn't have a car and since she's staying I thought she could go in my car on the way home and to work."_

"Alright…"

"_Okay then, see you tomorrow."_

"Bye…"

Sasuke hung up. Sakura was left with the end of call beep until it stopped. Sakura groggily dropped her arm to her side. She sighed.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Sakura pleaded.

"Of course; I'll just get ready for you room." Sayaka gave Sakura a warm smiled before going off.

'_Wow, Sayaka's so nice. I wonder how Sai will react if he found out that I was staying here for the night.'_

'**The same as Sayaka. ****I swear those two have the same personality.'**

'_But only Sayaka's more hyper at some times.'_

'**Yeah you're right.'**

'_Hey wait a minute; didn't Naruto say that he wanted an appointment with me tonight?'_

'**Oh cra- I mean frap! I almost forgot about that!'**

'_Why did he want an appointment again?'_

'**Because his stomach feels weird. I'm guessing it's the reaction from accidentally eating Yuki-chan lunch for a few times.'**

'_Oh yeah… -shudders-'_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sakura stared at the window, gazing at the dark grey sky with thunder splashing a few times. The lighting descended down to the earth, hitting the bare dirt. Sakura moaned and looked nervously at her hands.

'**I told you Kotomi would bug you at some time.'**

'_Shut up. I'm worried about that and__ what Karin was talking about in the hospital….'_

_**Flashback**_

"_I am not and I repeat; I am not gonna be involved in this plan to separate Sakura." A familiar voice said._

"_And anyway, why are you using such an innocent person for the job?" Miyako's voice demanded._

_There was a pause. Or a sudden silence. Sakura quickly walked away from the door._

_**.::OoOoOoO::.**_

'**That?'**

'_She said an innocent girl. Could it ne Kotomi?'_

"Sakura! Dinner's ready!" Sayaka called out from downstairs.

"Okay." Sakura called back, leaving that conversation alone.

'_But what __**if **__she was talking about Kotomi…?'_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sakura came at home at last. It was early in the morning. It was the time that she should be eating breakfast and almost be heading off to work. But Sakura called the hospital and she was allowed to have a day off. She opened the front door and took off her shoes.

Before she could say that she was home, she heard giggling and laughing from the dining room. Her mood was perplexed. In mornings like these, no-one should be laughing as happily as that. Sakura curiously walked over to the dining room. She firstly popped her head out of the door to see what was happening. She saw Kotomi laughing her head off. Probably because of what Sasuke had said. Sasuke finally noticed Sakura and smiled at her.

"You're back." Sasuke said, getting up.

"I just came in a few seconds ago…" Sakura pathetically answered.

"You should umm..." Sasuke began.

"You should rest you know. You've had a pretty tough night so go rest." Kotomi finished.

"Yeah… What she said." Sasuke agreed.

"Okay then… See you later…" Sakura faked smiled and unwillingly waved at them.

She closed the door and turned around. She spun round and her fake smile faltered into a frown. She ascended up the stairs and marched into her room. She took a shower, got dressed, and dried her hair and then going over to her bed. She tucked herself in. Sasuke and Kotomi left as soon as she got out from the shower. They still seemed to be laughing. Sakura buried her face into the pillow, letting her suppressed sob to be liberated. She hated the way how her inner was always right.

She twisted round and grabbed her phone. She dialled some numbers and decided to consult the situation to Sayaka. She breathed deeply to stop her from sobbing again. Sakura's voice became weak and frail as she talked on the phone.

"Sakura? What's wrong?!" Sayaka's worried voice took over.

"Can I talk to you about something…?" Sakura's silent voice called out.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Anyone hungry?

Naruto: Yeah. And BELIVE IT!!!

Me: Too bad, I just ate.

Sasuke: When will you get us out of this damn hellhole prison! I wanna kill Itachi!!

Me: Hey, don't think about those things. I'm dragging you into an alternate universe.

Naruto: BELIVE IT!!!

Sakura: -drops to the ground-

Me: Shut the fuck up Naruto! –punches Naruto on the head- If you keep saying that damn phrase, a person dies!

Naruto: What phrase? It is 'believe it'?

Sasuke: Drops to the ground with Sakura-

Naruto: Teme!

Me: Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 14 – Break-up

Sayaka, Tenten and Sai walked towards the building. The elevator opened up in front of them as they stepped inside. Tenten was keeping her quiet growls to herself.

"Damn that Sasuke and that-" Tenten cursed.

"Hold the curses for later Tenten." Sayaka eased, stopping her.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out. They headed towards the front desk and Kotomi stood up from her seat, surprised.

"Can we see umm, Mr. Uchiha," Sayaka began. Tenten began giggling to herself at that part. "for a few minutes please."

Sasuke heard his name and immediately got out from his office, dragging the three into his office.

"Don't start giggling at my name idiot!" Sasuke scolded.

"Well sorry that I'm one of your friends and used to calling you 'Sasuke' rather than –giggle- Mr. Uchiha." Tenten laughed at the last part.

"What are you here for anyway?" Sasuke growled, sitting down.

Sayaka coughed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sai smacked his forehead.

"You're the one who should be calling yourself idiot." Tenten stated.

"What?! What the hell did I do?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh my god…" Sayaka sighed, turning the other way.

"What?! What's going on?!" Sasuke stood up.

"I can't believe that you forgot about Sakura." Tenten said, shaking her head.


	14. Break up

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so can I get out of jail now?**

A/N: Oops. The title said everything… I am so bad at naming things.

Oh yeah, on this chapter, I will answer questions from the review since I don't go on my msn so I'll answer a few questions.

**Ancient Kyubi**- Well it all means that I am just an evil author who has on life and is planning to ruin my characters' lives. lol, I'm just kidding. It just all means... Well I don't really know.

**sasusakufan2356**- I updated so now your wish has come true. You have two more wishes left; I'll be in the lamp in you need me.

**VWaterlily**- Yeah I know that Sasuke is a bastard. Heck, I hate him in the series.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 14

Break-up

It was lat February already. The daffodils started to grow leaves and bulbs. Sakura fawned over the beautiful flowers in spring; waiting for her favourite flower to bloom. She gazed upon the cherry blossom tree. The branches were still bare. Sakura frowned even more. She leaned her chin on the windowsill and sighed. She tried to ignore the laughing from downstairs and the happy voices. Sakura held her tears and descended down the stairs.

She approached the living room door and let her hand out to turn the handle. She stopped and slowly pulled her hand back to her side.

"They won't even notice I'm gone anyway…" Sakura whispered.

She spun round and headed towards the front door. She grabbed her coat and slipped into her shoes. The living room door flung open, revealing Sasuke. Sakura froze to the spot; not moving one bit. Sasuke just turned away and headed towards the kitchen, not taking any notice of Sakura. Sakura's face scrunched up. She snatched her scarf and ran out of the door. It was snowing for some reason when it was supposed to be a little sunny. (A/N: I guess spring came in late.) Sakura immediately dashed out of the driveway and ran across the street.

She ran randomly everywhere. She turned a corner and bumped into somebody. She staggered back but gained her balance. The person who she bumped into had already fallen on the cold snowy ground. Sakura looked down on the person and shook her head.

"Sorry, are you oka- … Sayaka?" Sakura spoke.

"Huh?" Sayaka mumbled, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the snow on her eyelashes. "Sakura!"

"S-sorry about that." Sakura apologised, picking up Sayaka's bag.

"Why were you running anyway?" Sayaka asked, getting up.

"Oh-umm, I just umm, wanted to get uhhh, some fresh air." Sakura lied, giving her the bag.

"Then why are you-"

"That's supposed to me my question. Why are you umm, here?"

"I just came round to check on you. Why are you out this far for some fresh air?"

"You know I'm just-"

"Sakura, stop lying. I know Asahi is bothering your relationship with Sasuke."

Sakura turned around.

"Come on! Didn't you say that you wanted to tell me everything about everything once?" Sayaka reminded, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"It's just… For the past month. Her house is even getting demolished soon and she… again, has nowhere else to stay! And then…" Sakura spluttered with tears she could no longer hold.

"Hey, calm down. Don't you think you should talk to Sasuke about this?"

"I haven't said a thing lately and… no-one really sees I'm there…"

"Do you wanna come round Hinata's restaurant? To calm you down."

"Thanks a lot."

"I'll talk to Sasuke about this later."

"You mean…"

"Yup."

**A day later…**

Sayaka, Tenten and Sai walked towards the building. The elevator opened up in front of them as they stepped inside. Tenten was keeping her quiet growls to herself.

"Damn that Sasuke and that-" Tenten cursed.

"Hold the curses for later Tenten." Sayaka eased, stopping her.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out. They headed towards the front desk and Kotomi stood up from her seat, surprised.

"Can we see umm, Mr. Uchiha," Sayaka began. Tenten began giggling to herself at that part. "for a few minutes please."

Sasuke heard his name and immediately got out from his office, dragging the three into his office.

"Don't start giggling at my name idiot!" Sasuke scolded.

"Well sorry that I'm one of your friends and used to calling you 'Sasuke' rather than –giggle- Mr. Uchiha." Tenten laughed at the last part.

"What are you here for anyway?" Sasuke growled, sitting down.

Sayaka coughed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sai smacked his forehead.

"You're the one who should be calling yourself idiot." Tenten stated.

"What?! What the hell did I do?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh my god…" Sayaka sighed, turning the other way.

"What?! What's going on?!" Sasuke stood up.

"I can't believe that you forgot about Sakura." Tenten said, shaking her head.

"What?! I haven't been forgetting her!" Sasuke protested.

"Sakura feels she's left out! Even yesterday, you didn't see her leave when you were walking around the hallway!" Sayaka shouted back.

"Think about it Sasuke. Has Sakura been on your mind lately? Have you been seeing her much?" Sai reminded.

Sasuke stayed silent. Somebody knocked on the door. Kotomi popped her head out of the door.

"Umm, Uchiha-sama, the meeting has started." Kotomi shyly mumbled.

"Thanks, I'll be there right away." Sasuke replied, letting her off.

The door closed and Sasuke sighed.

"I hope you know what you're actually doing to her." Tenten said in disgust before leaving the room. The other two followed her out. They shut the door behind them and left Sasuke to his own thoughts.

'_**Have**__ I been leaving her out?'_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- -- --- --

"I hope Sasuke learned his lesson." Tenten said, carefree.

"Yeah…" Sayaka agreed.

"Hey, can you watch over Takara-chan tonight. Neji and I have to go on a business trip to consult so that we get less time off work."

"Yeah sure."

A cell phone ringing could be heard. Tenten picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"What is it Sakura?" Tenten asked seriously.

"Umm… How do I say this…?" Sakura's voice replied. "Have you been seeing Minori hiding lately?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I just saw him bump into a nurse and cause a fuss and then he saw me and ran off. Is that supposed to be weird?"

"Minori?"

"Yeah. Fujiwara Minori from high school."

"Him…? Oh HIM!!!!! I've been seeing a guy stalking me lately!"

"Okay, okay. What should we do, I mean, I've also been seeing Karin in the hospital lately."

"Karin? I thought we- I mean you got rid of her!"

"…"

"What the hell is going on?!"

-- --- -- -- --- -- -- -- - - -- --- --- -- --- --- -- -- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- -- --- -- --- ----- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - --- -- -- - -- - - --- -- - --

Ino strolled down the path in the park, pushing a buggy with Shirayuki inside. Ino walked a few blocks until she stopped. She looked around. She felt that someone was following her. She carried on but this time she kept a careful eye behind her. She walked another block and found a person run behind a tree. Ino smirked, knowing a plan.

She carried on a few more steps and stopped when there was a tree beside her. She then crouched down to Shirayuki and gave her, her dummy. Ino carefully looked at the tree beside her. She saw a figure tiptoe behind the tree. Ino smirked and quickly stood up. She then dashed behind the tree and flipped the guy. Ino widened her eyes.

"Minori-bastard?!" Ino called out, outraged.

Minori grunted in pain. He tried to stand up.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU, YOU STALKER!" Ino screeched, kicking him on the side.

A police car could be heard and soon Minori was surrounded by policemen. Ino smirked triumphantly, winning her battle.

--- -- -- --- -- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- -- --- -- --- -- -- --- -- -

Sakura got back home, tired. She idly opened the door and hesitantly looked up. There was Sasuke in front of her. It sounded like he sent Kotomi to watch TV in the living room so she wouldn't hear their 'talk'. Sakura stood up properly, giving him a serious face.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

Ino got into Hinata's restaurant with Shirayuki in the same buggy again. She waltzed over to the table the usual gang was except for Sakura and Sasuke weren't there.

"Hey guys, guess what? I beat Minori-bastard from high school into jail!" Ino told vigorously.

"He ended up in jail?" Tenten repeated.

"Well actually, he was just asked some questions and got off the hook." Ino moaned, slumping on a seat beside Tenten.

"What was Minori-teme doing anyway?" Naruto asked before he slurped his last group of noodles.

"He was stalking me and he shouldn't be stalking a pregnant woman with a five-month baby."

"You're pregnant again?" Tenten gaped.

"I think I'm having twins… Oh well." Ino replied, smiling simply.

"Hey, where's Sakura, she's supposed to be here by now." Sayaka asked, looking around the table.

"I had a call from her hours ago that she was staying at home." Neji answered.

"Neji?! How did you get here?!" Naruto ranted.

"I was here an hour ago idiot!" Neji shouted back.

"Well sorry if I didn't notice you."

"Well you were too busy getting your suit stained with miso soup."

"Hey, don't make fun of ramen!"

"How was I making fun of it?!"

"How about your beloved curry?"

"I don't like that thing!"

"Oh really? Oh right."

"Idiot…"

-- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -

It was nearly late at night. Everyone had gone back home after having dinner at Hinata's restaurant. Sai and Sayaka drove back to their house. They noticed Sakura's car on their driveway. Sayaka got out of the car to check if Sakura was there. She looked through the car window and no-one was there. She then walked up to the front door. She saw Sakura crouched down in front of the door, crying.

"Sakura! What happened?!" Sayaka called out, running to her.

Sakura just looked up a bit and sobbed. She took a deep breath as Sayaka sat down beside her.

"Ca-can I stay at y-your house for a w-while?" Sakura fumbled for words.

"Of course! You're always welcome here." Sayaka smiled but was still worried over Sakura.

(A/N: Sorry for changing a lot of scenes so quickly. Just needed to it.)

--- -- --- -- --- --- --- -- -- --- -- --- -- -- -- - -- -- --

Sakura sat down on the bed; restraining any more tears that would fall from her eyes. Sayaka sat down beside her and put an arm around her.

"What happened?" Sayaka asked softly.

"I-I… can't go back…" Sakura stuttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been forgotten… I can't go back there again…"

"You can't go back to your house?"

"No… I ran away… He's probably angry at me right now…"

"Why did you run away though?"

"H-he talked to me a-after I came back f-from work…"

"Rest for a while. I think you should take a break. I'll call the hospital so you can have a day off."

"Thanks…"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight…"

Sayaka stood up and headed towards the door. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She then walked into her own room. Sai was in there, reading a book like the usual.

"What happened to her?" He asked as soon as she entered the room."

"She ran away because of what Sasuke said." Sayaka replied, giving him a hug from behind.

"Sasuke again…"

"Yeah…"

The phone rang suddenly, alarming the couple.

"Hello?" Sai asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey, Sai, what happened to Sakura?" Naruto called out.

"You know what happened?"

"No. Well I do a bit. I just called teme a few seconds ago and he wasn't… you know, acting normal."

"Sakura's in my house right now."

"She is? Is Sayaka taking care of her?"

"I guess."

"Well something's wrong and I know it. Minori-teme stalking us and that weird girl staying at teme's house. What's happening so suddenly?"

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: So sorry for another sudden break-up but I just had to do it so please forgive me!

Sakura: Can I stop fake crying now?

Me: Fake?! You're a bad actress Sakura! Acting is for real! Like in this drama, the people who were acting to like each other actually fell in love with each other for real life.

Naruto: TEME IS MEAN!!

Me: Yes I know Naruto, I want to kill Sasuke but because of the romance parts, I cannot fulfil my dream.

Sasuke: I always get my way.

Me: No you don't. in the manga, I want Itachi and **you** to die.

Naruto: I'll pretend I care. Oh my god! –gasp- Is Masashi-sama killing teme?!

Me: Reviews are much appreciated!

Naruto: Hey! I wasn't done yet!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 15 – Tragedy

"You know; you're a stuck up and an obnoxious jerk. That's why you never listen and know what happens round here." Ino began.

"And so?" Sasuke arrogantly replied.

"Have you ever felt that something was missing?"

"No. Was that why you wanted to come all the way here for?"

"SASUKE YOU BIG FAT STUPID BASTARD!!!!!" ino screeched, punching him hard on the face.

"YOU IDIOT!! YOU FORGOT ABOUT SOMEBODY YOU SELF CENTERED JERK!!!!" Ino shrieked.

"Huh?!" Sasuke called back, getting up from the floor.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM YOU IDIOT!!"

"A tree?"

"YOU BIG FAT IDIOT! YOU'RE EVEN STUPIDER THAN NARUTO!!"

"Then what are you- HOLY (Censored)"

"See, now you get it!"

"Yeah, I forgot to check on the cherry blossom tree at home since I thought it got hit by lightning!"

"Moron…"

Sasuke headed towards the door.

"You forgot somebody who was important to you." Ino started again.

Sasuke stopped and spun round.

"God, why do I even bother trying to tell you when you're a self centred bastard?"

Ino slumped on a seat.

"Don't you know yet?!" Ino demanded.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Did you know you're the biggest idiot I've ever met?" Ino moaned. "YOU ARE THE BIGGEST MORON IN THE WORLD FOR FORGETTING SAKURA!!!"

Ino then stormed out of the room and shut the door as hard as she could behind there. The whole room shook. Sasuke just stood there; dumfounded.


	15. Tragedy

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else I'd get sued by a thousand lawyers for saying a complete lie.**

A/N: I'll be replying some revies here again since I never check my mail!

**sasusakufan2357**- Well in the next chapter, they're gonna get back together but they get back together ina really fast way 'cause I don't know how thay're gonna get back together again without going too slow or anything. There, your wish is granted: )

**Rose**- Thanks! Well I already posted the next chapter and I don't know when this will end. I am trying to end this as fast as I can but I am drowned in homework! School sucks doesn't it? There is going to be a sequel 'cause I don't like things to end so I keep going!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 15

Tragedy

Sakura walked slowly down the hallway of the hospital. Her life was ruined. Again. She spotted Minori again, rushing over to somewhere. Sakura placed a stern look on her face and followed him. She tried not to get caught. Minori finally turned to a room. He shut the door behind him. Sakura edged up closer to the door and placed her ear gently against the door.

"Got the information Minori?" Karin's voice asked.

"Yeah…" Minori unsurely replied.

"What's up with you?" Miyako asked.

"I feel tired." Minori lied.

"Fine, you can go back home after you tell me what just happened now spit it." Karin ordered.

"Sakura ran away." Minori told them. "I don't want to use Kotomi! You know she's just innocent!"

"Yeah but she wants the plan to that way. I asked her." Karin coldly answered.

"That's it, I'm outta here." Sakura heard a chair scrape. She was prepared to budge away.

"I'm not doing anything related to this EVER again. I got in jail for a few minutes just because of YOU! I'm sick of this and now I'm not gonna be part of this anymore. See ya!" Minori complained, walking over to the door.

"Fine, just run away chicken." Karin teased.

"No name calling can get me back." Minori called back strongly."

Sakura quickly got up and scampered away. She sat in her office and stared into space.

'_They ruined my life! They did it!'_

'**No point in just saying that to Sasuke now…'**

'_Great. I'll just live my life as an old hag.'_

'**Hey don't be like that! There's still plenty of time for you to do things you've always wanted. Don't give up on things. Look, just listen to some music.'**

'_Fine, I'll listen to Utada Hikaru's song; 'Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro.''_

(A/N: That song is so nice. You should listen to it.) Sakura walked out of her office and walked into her car. She slipped the CD into the player and waited for the windshield to clear off the rain.

(A/N: This is the lyrics to it. It's just so beautiful! You should definitely listen to it! The English translation is in brackets below each paragraph.)

_Chiisa na koto de daiji na mono ushinatta_

_tsumetai yubiwa ga watashi ni hikattemiseta_

_"ima sae areba ii" to itta kedo sou ja nakatta_

_anata e tsuzuku doa ga oto mo naku kieta_

(I've lost something important because of small things

The cold ring showed its glimmer to me

I said, "All I need is today," but that wasn't the case

The door to you vanished without a sound)

_anata no shiawase negau hodo wagamama ga fueteku yo_

_soredemo anata wo hikitometai itsu datte sou_

_dareka no negai ga kanau koro ano ko ga naiteru yo_

_sono mama tobira no oto wa naranai_

(The more I wish for your happiness, the more selfish I become

But still, I want you to stay, and I always did

When someone's wish comes true, she'll be crying

That way the door won't make a sound)

_minna ni hitsuyou to sareru kimi wo iyaseru tatta hitori ni_

_naritakute sukoshi gaman shi sugita na_

(I wanted to become the only one who can heal you, who is needed by everyone,

And I've endured it a little too much)

_jibun no shiawase negau koto wagamama dewa nai desho_

_sore nara anata wo dakiyosetai dekiru dake gyutto_

_watashi no namida ga kawaku koro ano ko ga naiteru yo_

_kono mama bokura no jimen wa kawakanai_

(To wish for own happiness is not selfish, right?

If that's so, I want to hold you as tight as I can

When my tears dry up, she'll be crying

That way, the ground under us won't dry up)

_anata no shiawase negau hodo wagamama ga fueteku yo_

_anata wa watashi wo hikitometai itsu datte sou_

_dareka no negai ga kanau koro ano ko ga naiteru yo_

_minna no negai wa douji ni wa kanawanai_

(The more I wish for your happiness, the more selfish I become

But you never hold me back, you never did

When someone's wish comes true, she'll be crying

Everyone's wishes can't be granted at once)

_chiisa na chikyuu ga mawaru hodo yasashisa ga mi ni tsuku yo_

_mou ichidido anata wo dakishimetai dekiru dake sutto_

(As the small earth rotates, I learn to become more kind

I want to hug you once more, as soft as I can)

Sakura got back to the place where she was going to stay for now. She trudged in the mud and opened the doors. She took off her boots and stepped inside. Sadness filled the atmosphere. Nobody was home. She guessed that the others were still at work or something. Sakura went straight to her room and threw herself on the bed. She silently cried in the midst of the darkness as the sound of rain swallowed the entire room. Her phone suddenly rang. Sakura quickly rubbed her tears away and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Sakura sniffed.

"Sakura, are you already in the house?" Sayaka asked with the sound of rain in the background.

"Yeah…"

"I'm coming home in a few minutes so hang on there for a while okay?"

"Thanks again. I have to go and do something now so see you later."

"Okay then, see you!"

Sakura then hung up and stuffed her phone back in the drawer. She buried her head on the pillow and tears fell out of her eyes again.

'_Why is my life so stupid? Why is it so lame? Why can't it be happier and cheery? Why isn't it normal like everyone else's? I don't want to live like this everyday.'_

'**Okay, that song you just listened to was supposed to make you more encouraged in the things in your life.'**

'_Yeah, it made me encouraged in one thing; being a doctor is good when you don't want to be married.'_

'**Geez, be happy for once. You've been sulky all week and I'm getting tired of it.'**

'_Well too bad, this is my life.'_

'**Hey, it's my life as well. And I'm here to make sure it doesn't suck.'**

'_Whatever.'_

Sakura heard a key turning inside a keyhole. The door opened downstairs and then shut. Sayaka was back home.

"Sakura, are you there?!" She called out.

Sakura just made a 'yes' noise. Sakura then heard footsteps going up the stairs and heading into her room. The door flung open gently and it closed again, giving a small breeze in the room.

"How is it so far?" Sayaka asked gently, sitting beside Sakura who looked like a mess.

"Not going to well…"

"Well at least be positive for once."

"Well I am positive I have no life."

"Are you sure about that? You **do** have a life. In Sasuke's Memories. In his heart you have a life. Sure he might be a jerk but he does love you."

"…"

"Think about how you're being so negative. Be happy. What if he suddenly proposed to you? Everything would be really awkward since you're so sad."

"You're right; I have to be happy. I'll keep trying in my life even I if I succeed or not."

"That's the spirit! Now have the spirit of baby-sitting Yuki-chan tonight!"

"Again? I swear Ino doesn't spend enough time with her child."

"Yeah…"

--- ---- -- -- -- -- ----- --- --- -- --- - --- -- --

Sakura idly sat on the couch with Shirayuki beside her, watching TV with her. Their eyes stuck to the TV.

"What do you think of your papa Yuki-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Lazy." Shirayuki replied.

"Yeah, your papa never did anything much when he was in high school."

"Yeah, all Shikamaru did was sleep, sleep, sleep." Sayaka butted in. "sakura, do you think you're ready to go back now?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're happy now and gained more confidence in things now."

"Already?"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life all alone with a few cats lying around your house?"

"No way."

"Well you can go back now. I heard Kotomi got a new house and she's moving out tonight."

"Well what do I say when I get there?"

"Say that… I actually don't know what to say actually…"

"Don't worry; I know what to say. So if something bad happens again, I can stay here again?"

"Yep."

"Yep." Shirayuki repeated, burping at the end.

"Well you better say 'excuse me'" Sakura smiled, patting the baby.

"Excoose mwee." Shirayuki mumbled, reaching for her bottle.

The girls giggled and Shirayuki started to laugh as well.

That night when Shirayuki got picked up by Shikamaru, Sakura packed up her thing and left the house for her return. It was still raining heavily outside. Sakura turned the engine of her car and drove off.

She turned the corner to her street a few minutes later. She parked the car just across the street from her house. She got out with no umbrella and started running towards the house. It was still raining heavily but that didn't matter to Sakura. There was a vibrant glow behind the curtains from the living room. Sakura vigorously unlocked the door. She quietly stepped inside, soaking wet. She wanted to surprise Sasuke and Kotomi so there would be less trouble. Sakura walked up to the living room door.

The door was translucent so she could see a bit what was happening in the living room. She suddenly stopped; her arm froze to turn the handle. Lightning could be heard from outside. (A/N: Sorry if the sad parts are always when its raining. I'm just used to doing that.) Her view was all wobbly and blurry but she could still see what was going on. Two dark figures joined together. Sakura slowly stepped away from the door and spun round on her heel. She then ran out of the door and forcefully shut the door behind her, shaking the whole house.

She quickly ran back to her car and drove away.

"Damn! Why the hell does this always happen to me?!" Sakura shrieked.

She parked on an isolated street with only one streetlight plastered beside the kerb. She leaned her head on the wheel without causing the car to make a sound on its horn. The wiper swept away another layer of rain off the windshield. The only light shining on her was from the street light above the car. Sakura was now clueless. She didn't know anything anymore. Just that scene played in her mind over and over again. Her cell phone glowed and vibrated in her pocket. She had just received a text message.

--- --- -- ---- -- -- -- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Damn that Sasuke!" Ino shouted out, alarming Shirayuki.

"_Just calm down Ino."_ Tenten's voice called out from the phone.

"I can't just calm down! He obviously did this more than once! You know I don't understand why we can't just kick him out?!"

"_Well Sakura still likes him!"_

"How could she?! He's been cheating on her behind her back and she still likes him?! I don't know what that girl has on her mind."

"_Well everything sad is on her mind what would you do I Shikamaru cheated on you?"_

"He would never."

"_What __**if**__ he did?"_

"Well I'd kick him out of the house ad never like him again."

"_And how would Shikamaru feel?"_

"Well he would feel… he… I'm not a boy! I can't think like that!"

"_That's what Sakura's thinking! What if it was just all a big misunderstanding and that stuff? You know, we are never sure on things."_

"Whatever. Hey, can you baby-sit Yuki-chan tonight?"

"_Me? No way. I have to go on a business trip overnight so I can consult to the boss that I got a kid and I need less work."_

"Well I have to do that as well. Who's gonna baby-sit her then?"

"_Sakura's the only one free. She had a week off the hospital since some stuff went a bit crazy lately."_

"Well I don't her to baby-sit because she might get you know, upset. Who else is free?"

"_Uhhh, Naruto?"_

"Fine. It was fun seeing him in make-up the last time I let him baby-sit."

"_Putting make-up on him when he's sleeping is an old trick. What Shirayuki should do is put worms on his ramen so he thinks its noodles. And there's another thing; slip ice inside his T-shirt when he's carrying Yuki-chan."_

"Did you hear that Yuki-chan?"

"_Well I have to go now, see you."_

"Bye."

Ino hung up and put the phone down. She then cradled Shirayuki to her cot and then sat down on her couch.

"Damn that Sasuke… I'll give him a piece of my mind later on." Ino muttered; grabbing the remote.

"What should I do to make him listen this time?" Ino asked herself; switching on the television.

The TV flashed to life. A programme was on.

"'Deadly Tricks'. I have an idea." Ino smirked, reading out the title.

There was a section on about how to make someone listen to you which was just perfect for Ino. It showed her a devious plan on how to make someone listen when he or she is in an office. Ino cackled evilly. That was just what she needed.

---- --- --- --- -- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- --- -- --

The next day Sasuke came into his company building. He strolled across the hallway and waited for the elevator to come down. No-one was around that early in the morning. The elevator opened up and he stepped inside. He stepped out again as soon as he was on the top floor. He walked around and slipped on the wet floor.

"What the fuck?! I should fire the goddamn janitor around here." Sasuke muttered, getting up.

He then made his way into his office. He shut the door and sat down in his desk. He got out a pen and started to write on the paper in front of him. The fountain pen squirted ink on his shirt. He cursed again, standing up. He then snatched a tissue from a box and tried to wipe off the ink. Sasuke mumbled more curses again. He made himself a cup of coffee to calm himself down.

He felt hot and stuffy in the room after he drank the coffee. He stood up again and opened the window. Something suddenly pushed him from behind. He tumbled out of the window, head first but he grabbed the window ledge. He then saw a figure appear on the window.

"Ino!" Sasuke shouted, outraged.

"You're gonna listen to me if you want to live." Ino smirked.

Sasuke sighed. "First, get me back in there."

Ino frowned but did as she was told to do. She then disappeared from the window. A few moments later, the window beside Sasuke feet opened and Ino took out a platform for him to get on. He gently let go of the window ledge and crawled inside the window.

"You know; you're a stuck up and an obnoxious jerk. That's why you never listen and know what happens round here." Ino began.

"And so?" Sasuke arrogantly replied.

"Have you ever felt that something was missing?"

"No. Was that why you wanted to come all the way here for?"

"SASUKE YOU BIG FAT STUPID BASTARD!!!!!" ino screeched, punching him hard on the face.

"YOU IDIOT!! YOU FORGOT ABOUT SOMEBODY YOU SELF CENTERED JERK!!!!" Ino shrieked.

"Huh?!" Sasuke called back, getting up from the floor.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM YOU IDIOT!!"

"A tree?"

"YOU BIG FAT IDIOT! YOU'RE EVEN STUPIDER THAN NARUTO!!"

"Then what are you- HOLY (Censored)"

"See, now you get it!"

"Yeah, I forgot to check on the cherry blossom tree at home since I thought it got hit by lightning!"

"Moron…"

Sasuke headed towards the door.

"You forgot somebody who was important to you." Ino started again.

Sasuke stopped and spun round.

"God, why do I even bother trying to tell you when you're a self centred bastard?"

Ino slumped on a seat.

"Don't you know yet?!" Ino demanded.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Did you know you're the biggest idiot I've ever met?" Ino moaned. "YOU ARE THE BIGGEST MORON IN THE WORLD FOR FORGETTING SAKURA!!!"

Ino then stormed out of the room and shut the door as hard as she could behind there. The whole room shook. Sasuke just stood there; dumfounded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Wow… That is definitely tragedy.

Sakura: Then why don't you change the genre to tragedy?

Me: Because, this is more like drama than humour or romance. Should I change the genre?

Naruto: Maybe.

Me: Whatever. Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 16 – Hope

"Hey, what's that noise?" Hinata blinked, referring to a cell phone.

"Oh damn! I ran out of battery!" Naruto exclaimed, running back to the restaurant.

**Meanwhile…**

Shikamaru quickly got out of the meeting room and walked outside. He took out his cell phone and checked Naruto's voice mail.

"_HEY!! SHIKAMARU!!! PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!! I SAW KARI-"_ Naruto's voice boomed out of the phone.

Shikamaru also composed a voice mail back to Naruto.

"DUMBASS!!!!!" Shikamaru shouted and then sent the mail.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Naruto finally got his phone charged. Hinata walked in the room and just came in time to hear the voice mail Shikamaru sent him.

"_DUMBASS!!!!!"_ Shikamaru's voice screamed from the phone.

Naruto quickly deleted it and sighed.


	16. Hope

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto otherwise the show wouldn't be a smash hit since I'm always bad at doing things.**

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Got writer's block. We seriously need to kill those devils.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 16

Hope

"I feel so goddamn tired…" Sakura groaned after working 24/7 in the hospital for a month now.

"Hang on in there Sakura. I guess you can still make it next week." Sayaka comforted, giving her a pat on the back.

"Mmmmhhh…"

A cell phone could be heard from the kitchen.

"Shoot, I'll get it." Sayaka announced, running to the kitchen. She stretched her hand to reach for the phone but didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Sayaka asked, leaning on the counter.

"_Can I talk to Sakura?"_ Sasuke's voice pleaded.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

"_Yeah."_

"Why the hell didn't you talk to her for a goddamn month? She's been suffering because of you."

"_Okay, okay. I know you're mad at me but can you just pass the phone to Sakura?"_

"Geez, fine, don't have to be so pushy."

"_I was not being pushy!!"_

"Is that you Sasuke?" Sakura asked as soon as she was handed the phone.

"_Did you hear that? I'm not being pushy really."_

"Huh?"

"_Okay, nevermind about that I wanna say that-"_

"You're a big obnoxious jerk and you hate me."

"_No! It's umm completely the opposite, really."_

"Then what do you wanna say?"

"_That I'm sorry… Kotomi moved out ages ago and I couldn't contact you for ages."_

"Maybe because I told you that I got a new cell phone when Kotomi just moved in."

"_Really?"_

"You are ignorant."

"_Wait, don't hang up yet!"_

"Why should I? After being left alone three times with you being so overwhelmingly stupid! Why should I?"

"_Because… I wanna have another chance."_

"Why should I let you?! You've been cheating on me behind my back!"

"_What?!"_

"You know what I mean! Kotomi."

"_Huh?"_

"Think exactly one month before."

"_Huh? I was upstairs that night and Kotomi was in the living room with her boyfriend."_

"Huh?"

"_I guess you misunderstood."_

"You think?!"

"_Well, can you give me another chance?"_

"Fine. We'll make a pinky swear when I get back home."

"_Since when did you become so childish?"_

"I stayed at Sayaka's house way too long. She's so childish you know that?"

"Hey, I heard that!" Sayaka called out from the background.

"I'll be back by tonight. See you."

Sakura then immediately hung up before Sasuke could say anything else. She then stood up and got ready to pack.

'**Wasn't that really weird?'**

'_What do you mean?'_

'**Is this a dream?! I mean, Sasuke wants another chance with you so suddenly.'**

'_That man has no sense of right timing.'_

'**Yeah; you're right.'**

--- --- --- -- ---- -- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- --- ----

The boys got together just after Sakura moved back in with Sasuke. They decided to meet at Naruto's house since he was whining that he wanted to hit the bed straight after the meeting. The guys sat on the sofa, messing about.

"Oh yeah, who's next for proposing?" Neji reminded which made the two bachelor men look and point at each other.

"Him." Sasuke and Sai both chorused.

"Who caught the bouquet again?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes upwards.

"Sayaka." Shikamaru recalled his memories.

Everyone focused their attention on Sai whop was blushing madly.

"Your turn." Naruto cackled evilly with a hint of red sparking in his eyes.

"We-well give me some time to propose." Sai excused, backing away from the staring men.

"Let's make another bet." Neji declared.

"Okay, I bet he's gonna start running away on his wedding like you and Shikamaru." Naruto muttered.

"No I won't. Why would I run away in my own wedding if it's gonna be one of the biggest days of my life?" Sai objected.

"You got a point there…" Naruto mumbled.

"I wish I thought of that in my wedding." Neji admitted.

"Too troublesome to remember what I did on my wedding." Shikamaru moaned.

"Never had a wedding." Sasuke spoke up.

Hinata popped her head out of the door.

"Anyone want to eat?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata! I thought you were resting. You should go back to bed." Naruto advised, getting up.

"I can't sleep for some reason. My stomach feels weird." Hinata replied.

"Maybe because you're having a baby." Neji mumbled in a silent tone just for the guys who were on the sofa to hear.

Hinata heard a slight bit of it and blushed immediately.

"We're fine Hinata-chan; go and get your rest." Naruto kept going.

Hinata just nodded and left the room. She shut the door behind her the guys started to giggle.

"What's wrong?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing about you really it's just what Shikamaru just told us." Neji chortled.

"What was it?"

"You know the person who found out that milk came from cows; what do you think that person was doing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto paused and started laughing.

--- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- ---- -- --- --- -- --- --- --- -- -

Another normal day for the gang and another normal day for Sakura. She roamed around the hospital, hoping not to get caught by any nurses who were looking for her. She approached Miyako's room cautiously. The door was closed which was a perfect opportunity for her to spy again. She leaned in closer to the door and carefully listened to anyone talking.

All she heard were unfamiliar voices. She edged away from the door and realised that Miyako left the hospital a week ago. Sakura shrugged and kept going.

Meanwhile, across the street of the hospital was a local park. Karin strolled around the park and wore a long jacket with a hat that matched with it and of course black boots to match. She even had sunglasses on; it looked like she was a psycho drug dealer. Karin didn't mind about her look at all since she was wearing designer clothes underneath the coat and besides, no-one was at the park. Karin stopped walking and muttered some curses while tapping her foot.

"That idiot doesn't even get in time for everything." Karin murmured, looking around.

She heard quick footsteps approaching her. Minori was running up to her and stopped several steps away from her. He looked around for Karin. Karin muttered more curses. She instantly walked up to him and whacked him on the head.

"Minori you dumbass; I'm right over here idiot!" Karin scolded.

"Hey, I thought you would be wearing something like Chanel boots or something." Minori grumbled, rubbing his head.

"I am! Well wearing it under this hideous coat." Karin made a sour expression while tugging at her clothes. "I can't believe your sister has these things."

"We're not some super rich family."

"Well you should be."

"Anyway, why did you want me to come here?"

"Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"The information."

"The newspaper? You want me to wreck all the newspaper stands?"

"No you dumbass, the information on Haruno and the others. What's happening now?"

"I told you I ain't working for you anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna propose to a girl."

"Is it-"

"No not Sakura, another girl I met in university."

"You mean her? She has no sense of-"

"Okay, I don't care what you're gonna say and nothing's gonna stop me from getting free from you."

Minori turned to walk away. Karin barked at him to stay but he just ignored her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away casually. He smuggle smirked to himself, finally free.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The month changed to March as things got steady and things seemed to have already calmed down. Hinata walked down the street where her restaurant was, carrying a box of ceramics. She strode down, passing an alleyway. She heard sobbing and was confused. She stepped back and turned her head. Karin was sitting on the doorstep on her next door shop. Hinata hesitated. She quickly dashed back to her restaurant before Karin could see her.

She finally got back to her restaurant, safe. Naruto stood in front of her and clutched the box she was holding.

"I told you Hinata-chan; don't carry heavy stuff like these." Naruto reminded, carrying it to the kitchen.

"I just wanted to help, after all this is my restaurant." Hinata said, walking by his side.

Naruto just made a sound. Probably an 'Hn' Sound.

"I saw Karin in an alleyway when I passed." Hinata told him.

Naruto instantly placed the box down on the counter.

"Karin?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto shifted his body, thinking of what to do.

"What was she doing?"

"I think she was crying." Hinata replied dryly.

"Crying? What for? She should have stopped crying for teme by now."

"That's what I thought too…"

"Did you say anything to her?"

"No... I didn't know what to do and next thing, I knew I was at the restaurant."

Naruto walked vaguely out of the restaurant and walked on the pavement and turned his head to the alleyway. There he saw Karin. Naruto looked confused. She was baffling him. Why was she crying? Why is she here? Naruto quickly walked away and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He chose a random person to call and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"N-Naruto-kun, why did you call me when I'm right in front of you?" Hinata called out, sweatdropping.

"Huh? Oh right." Naruto hung up and called another person.

"Naruto-kun! I'm right over here!" Hinata called out at him.

"Whoa, that's weird; I thought I called someone else." Naruto laughed nervously, finally noticing that Hinata was first on every contact list he had.

He then tried another number and this time, he checked it wasn't Hinata.

"Hmmm… Why isn't Shikamaru picking up?" Naruto asked himself, walking in circles. "Oh yeah, he had a meeting. I'll just send him a voice mail."

Naruto shrugged and told his story. He then looked at his contact list to see if he could anybody who was free.

"Ino's taking Yuki-chan to the doctor, Sakura's at work, teme has a business meeting, Neji has a rush hour, Tenten has to take Takara-chan to a check-up and-" Naruto said aloud to himself but got interrupted by Hinata.

"Sayaka-chan, ohayo!" Hinata shouted to the woman heading her way.

"Hiya Hinata." Sayaka greeted back.

"Hey, Sayaka, you have to see this." Naruto immediately said, dragging her to the alleyway.

"If it's another ad about a new ramen dish, I don't wanna know about it." Sayaka disagreed, brushing him off.

"It's not; it's Karin and she's crying."

"About what?"

"I dunno."

"Did you ask her what was wrong?"

"No and why should I?"

"Because you should!"

"Yeah but why!"

"What do **you** think?"

"I dunno what I think! I don't even know what I dreamt last night."

"…"

"He's been saying that for the past three weeks." Hinata whispered.

"Well what should we do?!" Naruto carried on.

"Dunno." Sayaka shrugged.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Hinata blinked, referring to a cell phone.

"Oh damn! I ran out of battery!" Naruto exclaimed, running back to the restaurant.

**Meanwhile…**

Shikamaru quickly got out of the meeting room and walked outside. He took out his cell phone and checked Naruto's voice mail.

"_HEY!! SHIKAMARU!!! PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!! I SAW KARI-"_ Naruto's voice boomed out of the phone.

Shikamaru also composed a voice mail back to Naruto.

"DUMBASS!!!!!" Shikamaru shouted and then sent the mail.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Naruto finally got his phone charged. Hinata walked in the room and just came in time to hear the voice mail Shikamaru sent him.

"_DUMBASS!!!!!"_ Shikamaru's voice screamed from the phone.

Naruto quickly deleted it and sighed.

"Was that Shikamaru?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you know he can sometimes be moody. Like the time I gave him a pineapple because it looked like his hair and then he was all confused. And _then_ he got moody." Naruto explained.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: lol, that chapter made no utter sense.

Naruto: Yeah, like I can do better than that.

Me: Well yeah, write a short story.

Naruto: FINE!!! –get a piece of paper and start writing-

Me: I didn't tell you to shout, DUMBASS!!!

Naruto: Done! –shoves piece of paper in your face-

Me: '_I like ramen cos I like them and their good.'_ Check the grammar idiot and it's nowhere near as good as mine.

Naruto: I'm the main character! If you don't like my work then I'll quit!

Me: Fine, I have tons of replacements anyway. –opens door and there's tons of people dress up as Naruto trying to get in-

Naruto: Fine I'll stay.

Me: Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 17 – Enemy Dilemma

"Ino, can you do me a favour?" Sakura asked, coming in through the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ino replied, spinning on her chair.

"Can you get Karin a makeover?" Sakura continued, puling Karin into the room.

"What?! Why?!" Ino shrieked.

Sakura coughed. Ino just raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." Sakura sighed. "Can you just do it please?"

"Fine." Ino scoffed, getting up.

Ino reluctantly picked up her notepad and a pen.

"Okay, what's your size?" Ino asked unwillingly.

"Huh?" Karin replied back.

"Your dress size." Ino simplified.

"How should I know?"

"You have clothes don't you? What your size?"

"I'm telling you I don't know!"

"Okay, no need for shouting. Can you just fir her Ino?" Sakura interrupted.

"Geez, fine." Ino murmured, going to her drawer to get her measuring tape.

She measured Karin for a few minutes and jotted down the measurements in her notepad. Ino looked at the things she wrote down and thought hard.

"Hmmm…" Ino mumbled. "I think I'll just browse around some fabrics and I'll see what I can do…"

"Okay then, next thing is your hair…" Sakura began.

"Emi-sempai works in this really cool hairdresser's. I think you should try it." Ino advised.

"Okay then, let's go." Sakura stated, pulling Karin to the next place.

"Wait!" Ino blurted.

The two stopped and looked at Ino.

"I know a place where we can do a really good makeover without anyone knowing!" Ino smiled. "It's complete with this really lush wardrobe, with hairdresser stuff and really good beauty products and-"

"Just tell us where it is." Sakura interrupted.

"I need to call Emi-sempai first." Ino said, getting her phone out.

(Ha-ha!! This is a really good teaser for the next chapter! Muhahahahahahah!!!!!)


	17. Enemy Dilemma

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so tough. I won't even make up an anime about ninjas anyway and I'm too young to make a manga book.**

A/N: There's at twist when you get at the end of the chapter. Okay. There's a twist in the last author's note.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161661616161616161616616161616161616

Chapter 17

Enemy Dilemma

Every now and again, each one of the gang would casually see Karin; crying or looking gloomy. Sakura popped her head out of the wall. She saw Karin again; sobbing. Sakura sighed. She got out and walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, trying to force a tiny smile.

"What's wrong is you." Karin hissed back.

"Don't talk to people like that when they're trying to help you."

"You help me? You never even helped me in my life."

"I have but that's the only thing you've been saying! I am trying to help you! Right now!"

"You're not helping at all! You're the one who's been making my life miserable. Now I got no-one who likes me whore!"

"That's why! Fine, if you be spiteful like that, you'll never get anyone to like you. NEVER. You don't even ask people for help, that's why you NEVER have someone that likes you. Heck, you only like the hot and rich guys but you don't even care how they're like. That's why you never got someone to like you. Geez, why bother trying you help you when you say you don't need it but you do."

Sakura turned to her heel to walk away. The sobbing stop and it turned to a desperate breath.

"Wait! G-geeze." Karin mumbled at the end.

"Oh, so now you need help." Sakura said, twirling round with her heel. "What do you want?"

"Help me."

"Help you do what?" Sakura cupped her hand on her ear mockingly.

"Look I just need your help okay? Are you in or not?"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"If you want a guy to like you, you have to be polite. Now say it."

"No."

"Fine, then have no-one who likes you."

"Sheesh, fine! Help me… p-p… p-ple-p-pl…"

"I can't hear you."

"P-p-p-p-pl-pl-pleas-plea-pl…"

"Still can't hear you."

"P-PLEASE! THERE! I DAMN SAID IT!"

"Next thing: you don't want to deafen that guy when you're asking."

--- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ---- ---- --- --- --- ------ 

"Ino, can you do me a favour?" Sakura asked, coming in through the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ino replied, spinning on her chair.

"Can you get Karin a makeover?" Sakura continued, puling Karin into the room.

"What! Why!" Ino shrieked.

Sakura coughed. Ino just raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." Sakura sighed. "Can you just do it please?"

"Fine." Ino scoffed, getting up.

Ino reluctantly picked up her notepad and a pen.

"Okay, what's your size?" Ino asked unwillingly.

"Huh?" Karin replied back.

"Your dress size." Ino simplified.

"How should I know?"

"You have clothes don't you? What your size?"

"I'm telling you I don't know!"

"Okay, no need for shouting. Can you just fir her Ino?" Sakura interrupted.

"Geez, fine." Ino murmured, going to her drawer to get her measuring tape.

She measured Karin for a few minutes and jotted down the measurements in her notepad. Ino looked at the things she wrote down and thought hard.

"Hmmm…" Ino mumbled. "I think I'll just browse around some fabrics and I'll see what I can do…"

"Okay then, next thing is your hair…" Sakura began.

"Emi-sempai works in this really cool hairdresser's. I think you should try it." Ino advised.

"Okay then, let's go." Sakura stated, pulling Karin to the next place.

"Wait!" Ino blurted.

The two stopped and looked at Ino.

"I know a place where we can do a really good makeover without anyone knowing!" Ino smiled. "It's complete with this really lush wardrobe, with hairdresser stuff and really good beauty products and-"

"Just tell us where it is." Sakura interrupted.

"I need to call Emi-sempai first." Ino said, getting her phone out.

--- --- --- --- --- -- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- ---- --- --- ---- ---- --- --- ---- 

"Hello?" Hinata asked as she picked up her phone.

"_Hi Hinata, can you do me a favour?"_ Sakura called back from the phone.

"Yeah, sure."

"_Can you get a date for Karin?"_

"Who! Why and I mean she- you- why?"

"_Look, she really doesn't want to be alone the rest of her life. I just want to help her at least. I think I've made her life a bit miserable but getting her together with someone should be good."_

"Let's see… Oh yeah! There's this guy who's single and he goes to my restaurant often. He works in the same company as Tenten so she knows him, I know him and even Sayaka knows him since she fixed him his 27th birthday party."

"_He's a year older than us?"_

"Apparently but still, he's a good choice."

"_Well can you tell me his personality?"_

"Well he's nice and uhhh… well I can't really pick up anything much right now, sorry. Karin will have to find out for herself. At least she's going to be socializing."

"_What's his name?"_

"Uhhh, Kiyozawa Arata."

"_Well, can you get Tenten to try and hook him up with Karin?"_

"I'll call her later on okay?"

"_Thanks see you at lunch."_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- ---- --- 

Ino, Sakura and Karin finally got to a private beauty department. They got inside and met Emi instantly.

"Hi guys!" Emi greeted, running up to them.

"Is this our client?" Emi asked, pointing at Karin.

"Yeah…" Ino said in a moaning tone.

"Well can you just let her have an outfit for a date, do half of her hair now and do the other half when it's nearly the date and can you do something about beauty stuff?" Sakura pleaded.

"I can do that!" Emi smiled; not knowing what Karin is like so she is agreeing immediately.

"Okay then, let's get to work!" Sakura announced.

"Okay. Let me tell you about the hair for the moment." Emi interrupted. "Yeah, it's gonna take me ages to do half of her hair if you wanna know."

"Well that's great since I have to find good outfits which will take a long time too." Ino nervously laughed.

Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"_Hiyas Sakura!"_ Sayaka's voice gleamed. _"Just wanted to call you since Hinata's on her rush hour and she wanted me to tell you something."_

"What is it?"

"_Well first she told me that Tenten said to her that Kiyozawa said yes to the date and so Hinata wanted me to tell you that –deep breath-"_

"That's great! Thanks!"

"_See you at lunch then, bye!"_

"Bye!"

Sakura hung up and squealed.

"Karin, we got you a date!" Sakura announced.

"Huh? With who?" Karin demanded.

"You'll have to find out for yourself on the date since he doesn't know you." Sakura replied. "Now let's get on with the makeover!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- ---- -- --- --- --- 

It was finally lunch which meant it was Sakura's break. She idly sat down in one of the restaurant seats and sighed. Hinata walked up to her with a smile.

"It's just seven hours until the date! We still haven't got Karin half prepared!" Sakura cried, ducking her head.

"Calm down Sakura, it's only seven hours. Just hang on. Anyways, Arata-san is coming to the restaurant in this hour. He told me he was going to visit since he's a little bit nervous about the mystery date." Hinata comforted.

"What does he look like anyway?"

"Quite handsome I guess. When he first came through the doors, I heard girls squealing and I rushed out of the kitchen to see what was wrong. There was a sea of girls trying to get to him. But they've probably gone somewhere else where there's a better guy. There are still bits of girls round the restaurant looking at him dreamily. Even Naruto was a bit jealous if him but he's his friend now."

"Then that's perfect for Karin! She obviously likes hot guys."

"Well this plan is going according to plan."

"Let's hope it is."

**Later…**

"Okay Karin, you ready for the date?" Sakura asked as they drove into the car park of Hinata's restaurant.

"Why am I even dating a guy who I don't know?" Karin questioned, taking off her seatbelt instantly when the car turned off.

"Well you're gonna know him soon enough." Sakura giggled, getting out of the car.

The two walked over to the front doors. Sakura stopped Karin to go any further to discuss their ground rules.

"Remember, be polite, be as nice as you can and not be mean, always smile, get along with him and try not to get into any fights." Sakura reminded.

"Got it." Karin said, repeating those things into her head.

"Alright, now have a good night and good luck!" Sakura smiled, pushing her inside.

Karin staggered forward but gained her balance. Hinata was standing right in front of her.

"Keep yourself straight, your date is coming." Hinata warned, helping Karin stand up properly.

Karin looked out into the distance and tried to guess who her date was. Soon enough, she found a handsome guy being pushed by Hinata. He was blushing bright pink colour. Karin blushed herself.

"Okay, let's introduce each other." Hinata smiled. "Arata, meet Watanabe Karin; and Karin, meet Kiyozawa Arata." Hinata introduced while pointing at the certain people who were getting their names called out.

"Hi." Karin and Arata both chorused together at the same time and even let out their hands.

They quickly reeled it back to their side at the same time as well; surprised. Hinata slyly grinned and led them to their table. Sakura peered over the glass window, looking at the specific table where a both Karin and Arata were fumbling with their fingers. Sakura squealed and then turned away to her car to get home.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- - ---- -- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- -- --- -- --- --- 

The next day came. Sakura woke up on a Saturday morning' a perfect day for her to relax. Sasuke was already at work. It was nearly nine in the morning. Sakura reached for the phone on her bedside table and dialled some numbers.

"_Is that you Sakura?"_ Hinata's voice asked.

"Yep. How did Karin's date go last night?" Sakura questioned, twirling a strand of her hair.

"_It went perfectly! Karin gave him a kiss on the cheek! That was a great night for them!"_

"Yes! My debt is paid off!"

"_It's not really a debt. You just wanted to help her right?"_

"I guess."

"_Now problems solved."_

"Oh yeah, do you remember what that doctor said? When you're baby's gonna get born?"

"_Yeah it's gonna be real soon…"_

"Then why are you still working!"

"_Because I have to!"_

"Let Naruto work and let someone take over management for a while."

"_What's that noise?"_

"Huh? Oh, I got another call, hang on a second."

Sakura pushed a button and put the phone close to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Umm… Sakura."_ Karin's voice came out.

"Yeah."

"_I just wanted to say thanks for hooking me up with Arata."_

"No problem, just wanted to help you since its not nice being so alone."

"_Yeah sorry about that…"_

"Well I hope things go great with you and Kiyozawa-san! You can call me all you want okay? Well I got to go, see you!"

"_Bye."_

Sakura hung up and returned to Hinata's conversation.

"_Who was that?"_

"It was just Karin saying thanks to me."

"_**Her**__ saying __**thanks**__? Whoa, that's got to be weird."_

"It is. I guess the politeness lessons got stuck into her head. I don't think she'll ever be a problem to us again."

"_What if there's gonna be another person?"_

"I got it covered. I think…"

"_For now, let's have fun while we can. If there's an accident and one of us dies… well I don't know how to explain it."_

"The same when Naruto accidentally pushed Neji into a food stand and he fell into the lake nearby?"

"_Yeah…"_

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616116161616166161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: He-he, sorry no preview in this chapter.

Naruto: Why!

Me: I feel idle.

Naruto: That doesn't mean that you can't do a preview.

Me: Yeah but I'm just lazy okay? I'm having my exams in… God I can't be bothered to think…

Naruto: Hey, write more about my life!

Sakura: Reviews are much appreciated!


	18. Baby Invasion

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Woohoo! I typed this without looking at the keyboard!**

A/N: Sorry for another late update! Authors unite! We must kill writer's block! –takes a machine gun from nowhere-

1616161661616161616161616161616126161616616161616161661616161616161616161616161616161616161616161666116616

Chapter 18

**Baby Invasion**

April came and two more babies came to this world Naruto sat annoyed on the chair in the hospital room; annoyed.

"Why do I always have to baby-sit?" Naruto moaned.

"Because you do." Ino strictly replied.

"It's twins this time." Naruto added.

"Don't worry; Takara-chan is accompanying you." Tenten smiled.

"Great." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Thank goodness I don't have to take care of four drooling babies." Neji teased.

"Now, now Neji, you'll get your turn next week." Tenten smirked.

"Nani?!" Neji demanded.

"Teme will baby-sit with me; right teme?" Naruto said, turning his head to where Sasuke was. "Huh? Where did teme go?"

"He chickened out." Shikamaru simply replied. "Great, I got more kids."

"But it's boys; you should be happy." Sakura encouraged.

"They're twins."

"So?"

"They're just twins."

"Yeah, identical."

"And?"

"Oh, you won't be able to tell them apart, right."

"Hello? Anyone gonna help me baby-sit? Should I be left alone with four babies?" Naruto asked.

There was a pause.

"Yeah, he shouldn't be left with our kids." Ino said, breaking the short silence.

"Who else is free tomorrow?" Tenten asked, looking around the room.

Sakura stepped back.

"Sakura, you're helping Naruto baby-sit!" Ino shouted, pointing a finger at the said girl.

"What? Why me?" Sakura objected.

"Cos you have no work tomorrow." Ino simply replied.

"And so?"

"Why can't you?"

"Because I can't."

"If you had a baby and you were busy, you'd beg someone to baby-sit right?"

"Ha! Speechless!"

"Fine! I'll do it."

"Thank goodness." Naruto sighed.

"Why were you whining? Baby-sitting is easy." Sakura shot back.

"Oh you don't know how Yuki-chan and Takara-chan behave when they're together."

**Next day…**

"Wow…" Sakura said slowly after seeing the kitchen a mess.

"See, told you." Naruto muttered, taking Shirayuki and Takara away from the un-capped blender.

"What's that on the ceiling?" Sakura asked, pointing at the _**thing**_ on the ceiling.

"I don't even want to know." Naruto said quietly.

"So who cleans all of this mess?"

"Dunno."

Sakura took one long look at the ceiling again before going off with Naruto. They went into the living room and settled down. The two adults looked at the to boy twins who were quietly sleeping in the cot.

"Which one's which?" Sakura questioned, walking up to the cot.

"I think that's Keiichi and that's Keiji." Naruto answered, pointing at the baby who was having their name called out.

"They my bwothers." Shirayuki called out.

"When she grows up she's gonna learn to hate them with Ino's personality in her." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Takawa-chan wants a bwother too." Shirayuki continued.

"Scratch that; when Takara-chan gets a brother, Yuki-chan will acknowledge Takara-chan to hate her brother." Naruto whispered again.

Lunch came and it was time to feed the babies. They settled down the three babies in the dining hall and the two adults stayed in the kitchen for a while.

"What should we feed them?" Sakura asked Naruto while rummaging in the fridge.

"I say follow Ino's menu and give them nothing sweet." Naruto replied quickly.

"Why nothing sweet?"

"I just recommend you don't feed it to them."

"Okay…"

"Just feed them the usual. Baby food will do."

"How about the twins? They're a day old; drooling with no teeth."

"Who knows?"

"I'll call Ino then."

"Can you just come with me in the dining hall to give the girls their food?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

"I suggest you get ready to duck."

"Huh?"

Naruto opened the doors and immediately ducked. But Sakura stayed still and had her shirt drenched in milk.

"Oops…" Shirayuki mumbled, holding down the bottle.

"Now I know why." Sakura said to herself.

"See? It's hard when you baby-sit Yuki-chan all alone. You'll never know what she might do next." Naruto warned.

He left the dining hall and went into the kitchen to make his lunch. Sakura grabbed a seat and sat down beside one of the twins. She dialled several numbers and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" Ino's voice called out.

"Umm, Ino; what should I feed the twins?" Sakura asked.

"Milk. Something soft at least."

"Okay."

"Wait, what's Yuki-chan doing?"

"Eating. Why?"

"What is she eating?"

"Ordinary baby food. Mashed carrots and peas."

"Alright then; make sure you duck when she accidentally hits the spoon. See you!"

Ino instantly hung up after that.

"What does she mean by that?" Sakura said to herself.

Shirayuki started to giggle loudly. Sakura sighed and took in what Shirayuki was about to do. Meanwhile, from the kitchen, Naruto winced at the sounds coming from the dining hall. He looked back and turned back round again. He muttered something quietly to himself. Sakura came back in the kitchen, part of her clothes covered in mashed carrots and peas. Naruto snorted but Sakura interrupted him.

"Laugh and I'll kick your ass." Sakura muttered.

"Finally, they're all asleep." Sakura mumbled, slouching on the sofa.

"A break at last!" Naruto yawned; stretching his arms.

"I need a ramen break." He continued, walking into the kitchen.

Sakura half groaned and snatched a piece of tissue and wiped away the rest of the sticky food off of her shirt.

"Yuki-chan is so like Ino." Sakura whispered silently.

Her phone rang and she dug in her pocket to get it.

"Hello?" She said casually.

"_Sakura how's the baby-sitting going?"_ Sasuke asked from the phone.

"Umm… I could tell you it was fine but I guess it went really bad."

"_Okay, so what happened?"_

"A lot."

"_Like what?"_

"A second baby Ino."

"_Yuki-chan?"_

"Yep."

"Trust me; I don't know how Ino deals with her everyday."

"_How about the twins?"_

"Keiichi and Keiji? They seemed… Quiet."

"_They probably got it from Shikamaru."_

"Yeah but one of them tugged my hair."

"_Okay, __**one**__ of them got it from Shikamaru."_

"Anyways, I heard that Hinata's going to have a baby soon!"

"_Sakura, you should already know me by now. This conversation seems too… girly…"_

"Right… Sorry."

"_Anyways, I got to go. See you at home. Bye."_

"Bye."

Sakura hung up and switched on the television. Naruto came back, already slurping on his beloved ramen. Sakura sighed and slapped him on the head.

"Stop eating that. It's bad for your health." Sakura scolded.

"Really? No-one ever told that to me." Naruto replied back.

"Ino did. So did Tenten, Neji Shikamaru, the rest of us and even Hinata."

"Really?"

"God… You should win a dumbass contest."

"Finally, the end of the day!" Sakura shouted aloud.

"Thank goodness." Naruto joined in.

The doorbell rang coincidently. Naruto walked up to it and opened it. Shikamaru was there, waiting to pick up Shirayuki and the twins.

"Yo Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted.

"Women are so troublesome. Ino wanted me to pick up the kids and she was free." Shikamaru stated, rubbing the back of his head before yawning.

"What was troublesome?" Sakura asked with red in her eyes.

"Nothing." Shikamaru and Naruto said in unison.

Sakura just kept glaring. Shirayuki was crawling on the floor and sat up. She sucked her thumb and watched the adult's conversation.

"Oh so it was nothing?" Sakura continued.

"Y-yeah." Naruto excused.

"Men awe weird." Shirayuki stated from the floor.

"I'll at least try not to let Yuki-chan here get influenced by Ino's strange lectures." Shikamaru said, just enough to stall Sakura.

Keiichi and Keiji popped their heads out of the living room door. Takara followed them with the same expressions on their faces.

"That looks weird…" Naruto commented.

"No it isn't. They look cute!" Sakura backfired.

"Yeah but it is weird in a way…" Shikamaru agreed.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"I mean, look at them." Naruto said, pointing at the three babies.

"Okay whatever." Sakura said, not wanting to go any further.

"Hey Naruto, what's that on your back?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head and instantly changed his face into a horrified one. There seemed to be some stuff stuck on his back. They didn't really know what was there.

"What the hell is it?!" Naruto demanded.

Sakura stepped back. The babies started to giggle.

"Sakura, did you know what happened?" Naruto questioned, giving her a sour expression.

"Oh nothing much really. You were just an idiot enough not to notice when you slipped on the ice cube your back fell on the sick that Yuki-chan left and you didn't clear it up." Sakura smiled.

"Aw crap." He cursed quietly.

"Wow…" Shikamaru said slowly.

"I am never having kids." Naruto groaned.

Sakura fake coughed.

**The following month…**

"Congratulations Hinata-chan!" Tenten cheered.

"Too bad not all of us are here to see you baby just being born." Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I don't really mind." Hinata smiled.

"So what do you want to call her?" Tenten asked.

"Nee, Naruto-kun, what should we call her?" Hinata nudged.

"Let's name it after you! We'll call it Hinako-chan! I'm so happy right now." Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you're taking back what you said a month ago." Shikamaru coughed.

"Huh?"

"Yeah Naruto." Sakura joined in.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto rambled.

"I swear you should win first place of a dumbass contest."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I thought that was a really crap chapter.

Sakura: You think?

Me: Hey, at least I'm making up for the late update and a crap chapter by putting up a preview.

Naruto: Yay! More about my life.

Me: You're not making much of an appearance in the next chapter though…

Naruto: Eh?!

Sasuke: I'm gonna be main character in the next chapter.

Me: That is true but Sakura is more important than you –sticks tongue out-

Naruto: Why not me? I'm supposed to be the main character!

Me: Not in this fanfic you aren't. You're just… I guess you're one of the supporting roles?

Naruto: That's harsh.

Me: No, the truth is harsh, not people. And that did not make sense.

Naruto: You think?

Me: Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 19 – Sad Anniversary

Naruto handed his cell phone over to Sasuke. He dialled some numbers and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"_Naruto, I already told you that you're the biggest idiot I've ever met so stop asking me!"_ Sayaka's irritated voice called out.

"It's Sasuke. Not dumbass Naruto." Sasuke reminded.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"_Huh? Why are you on Naruto's cell phone?"_

"Mine's dead at the moment."

"_So why'd you call?"_

"Do you know why Sakura's acting gloomy?"

"_Oh my god…"_

"What?!"

"_Come round my house and I'll tell you."_

"What? Why? - she hung up!"

"Well I guess we'll have to go round then. Let's take my car then." Naruto said.

"You had you car with you?! We could have carried on following Sakura! Geez. Nevermind, let's go."

The two arrived at Sayaka's house they rang the doorbell and waited patiently. They heard footsteps heading their way. The door flung open and Sasuke immediately got a punch on the head.

"Dumbass." Sayaka stated.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked.


	19. Sad Anniversary

Sakura Seasons II

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: They call this a fanfiction for a reason. Authors in this site don't own the anime we're writing unfortunately.**

A/N: SORRY FOR ANOTHER LATE UPDATE!! I got caught up in my homework and got tangled with my other fanfiction and then lacked of sleep so I keep sleeping after school. And then waking up at seven in the evening cursing at myself because I have homework to do. Looks like I need to update once a week…

Plus, for the people who thought Sasuke did something wrong in this chapter, you were wrong. I made it look like he did something wrong but he didn't. I'm good at decieving I guess.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 19

**Sad Anniversary**

Sakura stayed in bed. She didn't move one bit. Sasuke watched her behind the bedroom door, wondering what was wrong with her. Finally, Sakura rose from the bed and groggily walked into the bathroom. Sasuke sighed and shut the door. He descended down the stairs and made breakfast.

'_Did I miss some kind of event?'_ Sasuke thought to himself, pondering if h had done something wrong this time.

He took a sip of his coffee and thought hard.

'_If it wasn't a special event then what did I do?'_

He paused for a few moments.

'_If I didn't do anything wrong then there must be something that's bothering her and I don't know… but isn't that the same with me doing something wrong…?'_

Sasuke thought hard again, his face nearly falling into his breakfast when lost in his clouded mind. He heard footsteps coming closer from the stairs. He immediately stopped thinking about the situation and tried to do what he did normally on a Saturday. Sakura was dressed but she didn't look alright. Her hair was a bit of a mess and she looked really tired. Sasuke looked up at her. She didn't really know what she was doing.

"O-ohayo." Sasuke greeted but it was kinda late.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun…" Sakura replied back but in a dismal tone.

His inner raised an eyebrow.

'**What did you do now Sasuke?! Now she's all sad!'**

'_I didn't do anything wrong this week! I've been normal as usual. When did she become this sad?'_

'**She started to get a bit isolated in the beginning on the week. Maybe something was wrong."**

'_But what?'_

'**Time to spy!'**

'_Or time to ask another person if they know what's wrong.'_

'**For now at least go with my plan. Just see what she does for an hour.'**

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began.

Sasuke stopped the conversation to his inner and paid attention to what she was going to say.

"I need to go somewhere today so I might not come home early okay?" Sakura continued.

Sasuke lightly nodded. Sakura smiled. She got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks. I'll be back probably at night." Sakura informed before going back into her room to get ready to go outside.

Sasuke crept out of his seat and headed for the door. He knew Sakura wouldn't look for him before she would leave. Usually before a talk like that, Sasuke would leave earlier than her. Sasuke walked towards a place nearby where he could hide and watch where Sakura was going. A few minutes later, she came out with the ordinary clothes she wears. Sasuke eyes her as she walked down the street and headed towards the bustling road. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'**It looks like she's going to the mansion.'**

'_But why?'_

'**I think she's not going to the mansion but somewhere near it.'**

'_You mean the garden?'_

'**Probably. Keep following!'**

**A few minutes later…**

Sasuke kept following Sakura in the shadows. She did seem to go to the garden beside the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke glued his onto Sakura. A body suddenly jarred against his, causing him to stumble backwards. He gained his balanced and took a deep breath.

"Hey teme!" A familiar voice called out to him.

He looked up and found Naruto.

"What are you doing here teme?" Naruto resumed.

"Just following Sakura." Sasuke simply replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Why? You think she's gonna cheat on you because you've been making her misunderstand a lot in the past?"

"That's not it dobe! She's was acting strange this morning so I thought I'd follow her to find out what was wrong."

"Tut, tut, tut, teme. You know a good lover should just ask."

"You don't know how she can be when she's like that. It might be private and personal which could put me in the spot when she doesn't want me to find out."

"You're right…"

There was a pause.

"Can I come with you?!" Naruto gleamed.

"What?!"

"Come on teme. Please?"

"Hn, whatever. Just don't make too mush noise okay?"

Naruto jumped and then followed Sasuke. It looked like Sakura was at the garden already. She wasn't inside but she was just standing beside the gate. She looked even more depressed but kept walking on. Sasuke gaped. Naruto was confused.

"If she didn't want to go to the garden then where did she want to go?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Wait…" Naruto called aloud, trying to remember something.

"I swear Hinata told me something special about what Sakura was going to do today. I guess I forgot."

"Idiot!" Sasuke cursed.

"Hey, look. She's going on the bus."

"Why isn't she taking her car?"

"Dunno."

"Well we can't catch up to her now. Looks like we'll have to ditch it for now."

"Why don't you ask someone else about why Sakura's like this? Maybe one of the girls."

"Can't you remember what Hinata told you?"

"No. She's busy as well so you can't ask her."

"Tenten and Ino are on a business trip again… Who else is left?"

"Ahem."

"Sayaka! She's free today. Come one, let's go."

"Why can't you just call her?"

"My cell ran out of battery."

"Use mine then."

Naruto handed his cell phone over to Sasuke. He dialled some numbers and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"_Naruto, I already told you that you're the biggest idiot I've ever met so stop asking me!"_ Sayaka's irritated voice called out.

"It's Sasuke. Not dumbass Naruto." Sasuke reminded.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"_Huh? Why are you on Naruto's cell phone?"_

"Mine's dead at the moment."

"_So why'd you call?"_

"Do you know why Sakura's acting gloomy?"

"_Oh my god…"_

"What?!"

"_Come round my house and I'll tell you."_

"What? Why? - she hung up!"

"Well I guess we'll have to go round then. Let's take my car then." Naruto said.

"You had you car with you?! We could have carried on following Sakura! Geez. Nevermind, let's go."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The two arrived at Sayaka's house they rang the doorbell and waited patiently. They heard footsteps heading their way. The door flung open and Sasuke immediately got a punch on the head.

"Dumbass." Sayaka stated.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked.

"You should know why she's like that!"

"How should I know?"

"Wow…"

"Yeah I know." Naruto agreed.

"You don't know either do you?"

"Nope."

"You've known her for ages! How could you not know?!"

The two men stayed silent.

"Think back. What happened to her when she was little? Her family died remember? Think back exactly twenty years from now. It's their death anniversary!"

"Oh…" Naruto and Sasuke mumbled together.

"Do you remember now?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke admitted with some guilt in his voice.

"You should give her some time to be alone for a while. You can comfort her if you want. She's probably visiting their grave by now."

"I'll go and check on her later."

"Oh and Naruto, Ino said that you're baby-sitting again tomorrow."

"What?! Again! I need to prepare by football helmet from high school again." Naruto moaned.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

Sakura knelt down beside the tombstone. She put her hands together and prayed. She remembered the happy times she was with them for the six years of her life. She missed it. A lot. She sniffed and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She also remembered the day when the fire started. She despised the plane suddenly crashing in the forest but it was only an accident. One of the plane's wings weren't properly built therefore making it go wild so suddenly. She inhaled the air and the dark smoke. She could never forget the day they died.

She laid her hands down and curled her hand into a fist. Tears spilled out of her eyes. She looked up and read the names carved on the tombstone. She ran a hand over them gently and sobbed. She put her hands to her face and cried heavily.

She suddenly felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She heard clothes rustling and soon she was hugged with strong arms. She looked back to see who it was. She saw Sasuke's comforting face resting on her shoulder. She leaned her head on his and she cried some more.

**Later…**

It was sunset already. The sun could be seen descending on the hills. It gave a bright orange glow all over the sky that was getting darker. Streets became less busy and soon became quiet and calm. The couple were at the garden, sitting under the cherry blossom tree. Sakura stared widely into space; collecting her memories.

_**Flashback**_

_A four year old girl with long pink hair ran around her garden, running away playfully from her older brother who was chasing her._

"_Sakura-chan, stop running so you won't get a stomach ache straight after eating!" Her brother called out to her._

_Sakura tripped and fell on the ground with mud on all over her. Her brother came running after her and knelt down beside her._

"_Don't run too much okay?" He said, taking her inside to be treated._

"_It doesn't hurt Onii-chan!" Sakura stated courageously._

"_Well it does."_

"_Nee, Onii-chan, when will Okaa-san and Otou-san get back home?"_

"_Tomorrow. Don't worry; I'll take care of you."_

_Sakura nodded. She twirled round with her dress right after she was treated._

"_Look Onii-chan, I'm a dancer!" Sakura smiled._

"_Beautiful dancers don't have dirty dresses when they're performing." Her older brother teased._

"_You think I'm ugly?"_

"_No. Now come on, there's a little boy next door, do you want to play with him?"_

"_No! I don't wanna play with a boy."_

"_So you don't want to play with me?"_

"_No! I wanna play with you!"_

_He just laughed and ruffled her hair. She moaned and he just smiled._

_**.:OoOoOoOoO:.**_

Sasuke stared at Sakura's face. She was remembering stuff again. He wasn't really involved in the fire. Since it was a time of vacation, he had already gone abroad the day before the plane crashed. He was thinking the people on board were on holiday as well. He stroked Sakura's hair to calm her down. He couldn't really remember what happened after he got back on his vacation. It all led him to a blank.

He looked up at the fading sky. He wanted to know what happened. Sakura was still spacing out but she was okay at least. She was remembering the day when Sasuke came back from his vacation three days after the plane crash. She was at Tsunade's house since she had nowhere to stay.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura walked on the street where her house was. She heard a car coming nearby. She looked beside her and saw a fancy car with the usual Uchiha crest on it. She watched it stop in front of the house which was half burnt. There was silence for a few minutes. Eventually, the owners of the house came out and met the police who were waiting for them. Her eye caught a young boy about the same age as her, probably a few months older. __The boy looked back at her; his face expressionless._

_She turned to walk away. She crossed the street and headed towards the park nearby. After walking a few blocks, she felt that she was being followed. She slightly turned her head and saw the boy following her, hands stuffed in his pockets. She would usually know what would happen next if he kept following her. A crowd of fangirls would gradually pile up in front of him and soon he would loose track of her. She kept walking, ignoring the boy._

_Soon, there was a mob of fangirls behind her, running to the boy. She didn't quite know who he was but she didn't really care. She was about to urn the corner when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and the boy was there. The fangirls started to run after him so he grabbed Sakura's hand and they ran into the park. Sakura just let him lead her to wherever. She didn't really know where she would go anyway._

_Soon, they were in a place where no-one was around. A big hill was in front of them. Sakura blinked at it. She finally spoke up._

"_Why'd you take me here?" Sakura said; her voice soft and gentle._

"_Hn." The boy obviously replied._

"_Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura asked._

_This time he said nothing and he dragged her up the hill. Sakura had never been up there before. The scenery seemed refreshing and new. She sat under the cherry blossom tree and shut her eyes._

"_Weird girl." Sasuke criticized._

_Sakura remained silent. She didn't really care about the insult. She felt a body sitting down beside her and a hand on her head. She couldn't care less what he was doing._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I'm tired. It's one in the morning…

Naruto: Hey, I was only in there on half of the chapter!

Me: Very good Naruto. Now tell us something we don't know.

Naruto: Bananas are evil.

Me: Okay… Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 20 

**Relax!**

"Translated into dumb version is that you're an idiot."

"But there was something about talking and stuff."

"That's why you're a dumbass."

"Hey guys!" Sakura called out to both of them.

The two men turned round.

"It's Yuki-chan's birthday tomorrow and Ino is forcing- I mean inviting us to go round her house." Hinata informed.

"Forcing?" Naruto asked himself in a whining way.

"Well it's her only daughter so she'll force us to go." Sasuke simply concluded.

"Don't worry; you'll both be fine. It's crawling with babies there so I'm sure they won't throw up on you." Sakura grinned, turning back round to Hinako.

"Worry? Throw up? You're sure?" Naruto repeated.

"It means that you're a scaredy cat and you cant understand those words." Sasuke teased.

"Stop teasing teme!" Naruto screamed.

"Look there's a ramen balloon."

"Where?!"

"Made you look, made you look."

"Hey! I'm serious! Where is it?"

"Oh my god…" Sakura groaned, smacking her forehead.


	20. Relax!

Sakura Seasons II

Sakura Seasons II

**Discl****aimer: Look at previous disclaimer.**

**WARNING: MAJOR OOCNESS!!**

A/N: I couldn't believe what I was typing down there. I'd be gaping if I heard Sasuke say some cheesy sayings in the series. Well duh, you can never do him in his original character in romance fics. He had to have that damn demeanour.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 20

**Relax!**

It was already two days after the death anniversary of Sakura's family. She was still gloomy and still hadn't gone back to her original self. She sat up in her bed, fiddling with her fingers. She had her head bowed down and her face was glum and nearly expressionless. Sasuke watched her from behind the door again. It wasn't long before Sakura started to cry. Sasuke couldn't take her agony anymore. He came into the bedroom and embraced her. Sakura didn't stop crying by then. He stroked her hair and hugged her tighter.

"Shhh… Your family wouldn't want you to be sad would they? They'd want you to be happy even though they're gone. You're worrying people around you. They want you to be happy as well." Sasuke comforted.

(A/N: GAAAAAH!! Whoa it took me ages to type that down. I can never imagine him saying that -.-')

Sakura kinda smiled. She wiped her tears and hugged Sasuke back. She didn't say a word but she marched off into the bathroom. Sasuke grabbed his phone and walked outside. He dialled several numbers and waited for Naruto to pick up.

"_STOP BUGGIN' ME NEJI!!"_ Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm not Neji, dobe! It's Sasuke."

"_Huh? Why'd you call?"_

"Just to let you know, Sakura and I are coming to your house today."

"_When?"_

"Today. Duh!"

"_No what time?"_

"Morning."

"_But-"_

Sasuke hung up after that.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

The couple rang the doorbell and waited outside patiently as usual. They saw blonde hair through the translucent door and it finally opened. There Naruto stood wearily; wearing nothing but a shirt and a pair of boxers. Sakura immediately shut her eyes and punched Naruto perfectly on the head.

"Get some clothes on idiot!" Sakura muttered angrily.

Naruto groaned and walked back inside. Sasuke just smirked. Hinata popped her head out of the door and smaller version of her also came out but with cerulean eyes. Sakura quickly changed her mood and bent down to the child.

"Ohayo Hinako-chan!" Sakura greeted.

Hinako crawled over to her mother's legs and hid between them.

"Don't' be shy Hinako-chan." Hinata encouraged.

"Aww, she's shy; just like when you were partly in high school." Sakura commented.

"Yes but she's sometimes loud." Hinata added.

"Just like loudmouthed dobe." Sasuke butted in.

Hinako gently smiled and crawled forward. Sakura smiled from ear to ear. She seemed to be fond of the baby.

"So cute!!" Sakura squealed.

Naruto finally appeared at the doorway, dressed. He looked down and saw his daughter being stared by Sakura. Sakura looked up and quickly changed expressions.

"You've been to the bathroom?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto uneasily replied.

Hinata coughed nervously. Sasuke just shook his head.

"What? Something wrong?" Naruto rambled.

Sasuke coughed and pointed down to Naruto's shoes. Naruto looked down and there was a piece of toilet paper stuck to his shoe. Naruto quickly turned around but there was something else wrong. Everyone laughed. Naruto looked behind him and he saw that there was yet another piece of toilet paper tucked in between his trousers.

"I wish I had a camera." Sakura laughed.

Naruto instantly flushed red and ran up the stairs in a flash.

"I just hope the neighbours weren't looking." Hinata calmed down.

"I do hope so. This doesn't happen everyday to them. Seeing Naruto look like a complete idiot." Sakura added.

"Do you want to come inside?" Hinata offered.

"Yeah sure." Sakura accepted, stepping inside.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The guys leaned on the wall as Hinata and Sakura were cooing over Hinako on the opposite room. Sasuke and Naruto turned down their voices; having their private chat. They were pretending to play cards to occupy the girls so they wouldn't ask what they were talking about. Naruto pretended to look as if he was stuck picking his cards. Sasuke just twitched, waiting for ages for him to put down a card or start talking.

"Just put a card down dobe!" Sasuke muttered.

"Wait…" Naruto mumbled slowly, taking out a card. "Ah- no…"

"Remember that were pretending to play dobe!"

"Huh? Oh really? I thought we were playing cheat and-"

"Okay whatever just put down a card so they think we're playing."

"Should I cheat or not-"

"It doesn't matter right now."

"Okay then-" Naruto eyed his cards carefully as he slammed them down a table beside him.

"Cheat." Sasuke simply replied.

"What?! No fair!" Naruto screamed.

"Hn."

"Okay, your turn."

"We're pretending to play remember."

"Then why did I just take a turn?"

"Because you're a dumbass."

"Hey!"

"Hn."

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

"Stuff."

"Like what?"

"About things."

"Be more specific in what you're talking about."

"I desire to discuss about a certain 26 year-old woman who has a feature of pink hair."

"Huh?"

"Translated into dumb version is that you're an idiot."

"But there was something about talking and stuff."

"That's why you're a dumbass."

"Hey guys!" Sakura called out to both of them.

The two men turned round.

"It's Yuki-chan's birthday tomorrow and Ino is forcing- I mean inviting us to go round her house." Hinata informed.

"Forcing?" Naruto asked himself in a whining way.

"Well it's her only daughter so she'll force us to go." Sasuke simply concluded.

"Don't worry; you'll both be fine. It's crawling with babies there so I'm sure they won't throw up on you." Sakura grinned, turning back round to Hinako.

"Worry? Throw up? You're sure?" Naruto repeated.

"It means that you're a scaredy cat and you can't understand those words." Sasuke teased.

"Stop teasing teme!" Naruto screamed.

"Look there's a ramen balloon."

"Where?!"

"Made you look, made you look."

"Hey! I'm serious! Where is it?"

"Oh my god…" Sakura groaned, smacking her forehead.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Sakura shouted to the couple under their doorway of their house while waving.

"Bye!" Hinata and Naruto both chorused together...

Sakura took another long last look and a warm smile before getting into the car. She strapped herself with the seatbelt and waited for Sasuke to go off. Sasuke also strapped his seatbelt and turned on the engine. He drove off while Sakura was waving vigorously out the window. As soon as they disappeared from the street, Sasuke took a quick look at Sakura.

"Are you feeling alright now?" He asked.

"Yeah. Don't need to worry about me anymore!" Sakura said in a cheerful tone.

Sasuke smiled. (A/N: Finding it hard to believe.) He quickly let out his hand and ran it through Sakura's fringe. Sakura playfully moaned fixed her fringe. Sakura returned smiling again; finally back to her original self.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I guess it was a crappy chapter. But its spring break but I have tons of homework to do. Please hold on!

Naruto: Well I have to hold on. I'm stuck in this room.

Sakura: Don't we ever get a break?

Me: You had a break a chapter before. I didn't update for more than a week. That counts.

Sakura: Aw man! I could have gone on holiday and stayed out.

Me: Reviews are much appreciated!

**Preview**

Chapter 21

**Could It Be A First Kiss?!**

Sakura growled and stormed into the kitchen. She saw Naruto playing cards with Shikamaru. They didn't laugh at all. Shikamaru's good at keeping secrets so he wouldn't laugh. On the other hand, Naruto's the clueless one so he won't know what would be going on around. Who else was around?

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun round and found Sasuke.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Sasuke asked her.

"Who knows? I wanted to know the same thing." Sakura replied.

Shikamaru coughed in the background.

"Do you know something Nara?" Sasuke questioned.

Shikamaru laughed quietly.

"Not you too." Sakura moaned.

"What's happening? Is there gonna be a meteor? Oh my god! LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!" Naruto screamed and threw the cards in the air.

"Dumbass!!" Sasuke shouted at him while Naruto was running.

Sakura smacked her forehead.


	21. Could It Be A First Kiss!

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: All you lawyers just shut the hell up! I don't own Naruto okay?!**

A/N: Hiyas people! It's my hyper hour so I'm typing this chapter as fast as I can! WOOHOO!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 21

**Could It Be A First Kiss?!**

Cars crowded round Ino's house. There was boisterous music playing and lots of chattering even though it was just the whole gang. The music started to die down and the lights dimmed. Shirayuki sat in her seat in front of the large table. Everyone started to chant _'Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you.' _And then Ino came in with the lighted cake. She carefully placed it on the table and joined in the rest of the song. _'Happy birthday to Yuki-chan! Happy birthday to you!!'_ Shirayuki smiled and blew out the candles after she made her quick wish. The lights switched on again and everyone cheered.

"How old are you now Yuki-chan?" Tenten asked to Shirayuki.

"One years old!" Shirayuki shouted aloud.

"At least now she can pronounce her R's right." Tenten whispered to Neji.

"Tenten come on, it's girl talk." Ino barked, dragging her with the rest of the girls.

"Well I have to take care of Takara-chan first." Tenten stalled.

"Get Neji to do it. Neji! Get the guys to take care of all the kids! Thanks!" Ino shouted.

"Hasty much…"

Tenten slumped on a couch with the rest of the girls crowded round.

"Why are we all here for anyway?" Hinata asked, confused.

"We haven't had some time to talk for a while so here we are!" Ino replied.

"We just talked before Yuki-chan blew out the candles." Sakura pointed out.

"Well let's talk again!"

"Let's talk about what?"

"Ummm… Have you ummm… Have you ever had your ears pierced?"

"Ino, you can already tell if our ears are pierced. If you're dumber than you are, my ears are pierced." Tenten answered grumpily.

"Well fine then! Have you ever had your first kiss?" Ino rephrased.

All the girls apart from Sakura moved a bit. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Is there something you need to tell us dear Sakura-chan?" Ino pleaded with a smirk.

"Okay, I admit. I never had a kiss apart from kissing on the cheek." Sakura confessed.

Everyone gasped.

"How old are you?" Ino asked.

"Okay I get I'm like twenty something and I've never had a kiss before. What wrong with it?" Sakura said.

Ino coughed.

"Just cut it out Ino." Tenten scolded, nudging her arm.

"We get you and we know what you mean but…" Hinata said, fumbling for words.

"You must've had a kiss or something? Have you?" Sayaka continued.

"No… I just give kisses on the cheek." Sakura admitted.

"This is a _very_ interesting conversation…" Ino giggled, nearly laughing out loud.

"I have a bad feeling…" Sakura moaned.

"Oh don't mind me; I just have to talk to Tenten." Ino grinned, pulling Tenten's arm.

"I'm talking to you?" Tenten repeated.

"Now come on." Ino snapped at her.

"It's obvious what they're gonna do right?" Sayaka stated.

"Uh-huh…" Hinata and Sakura said in unison.

There was a short silence.

"Well I have to go and play with Hinako-chan before Naruto-kun tries to encourage her to eat another bowl of ramen." Hinata smiled, getting up.

"I'll help!" Sayaka volunteered.

"Hey! Guys wait!" Sakura called out, getting up as well.

-- -- -- -- --

Sakura shut the door leading to the garden. She sighed. She already spent two hours of teaching Hinako to stop eating ramen until the next day. Heck, she didn't even know a baby that young that would eat ramen. Hinata said that Naruto gave her a bit of the noodles and that got her stuck into ramen. Sakura smacked her forehead and walked into the living room.

She stopped as two pairs of eyes were staring at her.

"What are you staring at Ino?!" Sakura demanded.

"Oh nothing." Ino whistled.

"Tenten, tell me!" Sakura glared.

"Nope. I'm part of this too." Tenten answered.

She walked up to Sakura and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"We're doing this because we care." Tenten told her before patting it hard and walking away.

"What kind of sentence was that?!" Sakura asked herself.

"Who knows?" Ino answered, skipping over to Tenten.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Sakura shouted.

Neji coughed nervously as if it was a giggle. Sakura glared at him.

"I can't take it anymore!" Neji laughed.

"What's their plan?!" Sakura demanded.

"Not telling you." Sai said aloud.

"What?! You know too?!" Sakura called out at him.

"Except for dumbass Naruto." Neji coughed.

"Then..." Sakura spoke slowly and turned at the door leading to the garden.

Hinata and Sayaka had just come in with Hinako. They didn't see her at first but they finally ended up in the living room.

"Hi guys- hiya Sakura!" Sayaka nervously waved with an awkward smile.

Hinata also smiled awkwardly, hiding a secret. It looked as if Hinata was about to blurt out laughing with happiness.

"What's Ino and Tenten planning?!" Sakura demanded.

Hinata giggled.

"Hi-mi-tsu!" Sayaka replied. (A/N: 'Himitsu' in Japanese mean 'secret'.)

Sakura growled and stormed into the kitchen. She saw Naruto playing cards with Shikamaru. They didn't laugh at all. Shikamaru's good at keeping secrets so he wouldn't laugh. On the other hand, Naruto's the clueless one so he won't know what would be going on around. Who else was around?

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun round and found Sasuke.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Sasuke asked her.

"Who knows? I wanted to know the same thing." Sakura replied.

Shikamaru coughed in the background.

"Do you know something Nara?" Sasuke questioned.

Shikamaru laughed quietly.

"Not you too." Sakura moaned.

"What's happening? Is there gonna be a meteor? Oh my god! LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!" Naruto screamed and threw the cards in the air.

"Dumbass!!" Sasuke shouted at him while Naruto was running.

Sakura smacked her forehead.

-- -- -- -- --

It was getting dark. The sun was setting down the hill; showing its orange glow in the horizon. Sakura helplessly leaned on the window and stared out into the hazy sky. Curses were flooding round her head and wonders of how Naruto ever got out of high school.

"Sakura! Where are you?!" Ino called from downstairs.

"Just over here!" Sakura called back.

"What you up to?" Ino asked as soon as she reached her.

"What are _you_ up to?" Sakura interrupted.

"Nothing really. Just brewing a great schedule with Tenten."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. We're planning when our kids are gonna stay at each others houses when we're gone to work."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then why is everyone beside Naruto, Sasuke and I laughing when I'm asking what's going on?"

"Yea-yeah. There was this joke going round and… yeah and it was funny, that's all."

"Then why is Hinata laughing as if she's keeping a secret?"

"Because… Because she didn't want to tell you just yet until tonight! Yeah."

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah."

"Alright then…"

"So nothing's wrong now?"

"I guess…"

"Okays, let's go downstairs!"

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and they climbed down the stairs. Sakura already knew there was going to be something wrong about tonight. Everyone had been it all along since that talk. Sakura scanned through her memories. There was a dim light in her eyes as she finally understood what Ino was trying to do.

"Ino, you can do some really messed up things…" Sakura mumbled to herself quietly.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay then."

Ino let go of Sakura. Sakura ran to the garden and shut the door behind her.

"No way am I gonna be part of her plan." Sakura said to herself.

"I'll just stay out here so Ino won't mess with me." Sakura told herself.

She sat on those benches which were like a swing with pillows and such. (A/N: You know what I'm talking about right?) She lied down on the pillows and put up her feet. She watched as the sun went down and soon her vision was all a blank.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura woke up and saw that the sun had already gone down and was replaced by the moon and the stars. Sakura could feel that she was sleeping on someone's lap. She felt the warm body it had and the gentle touch it gave when with stroked her hair. She pretended as if she had just woken up to not surprise the person. She looked up and found out that she was sleeping on Sasuke. She got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Had a good sleep?" He asked.

"We still at Ino's house?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Oh right…"

There was a long pause. Sakura didn't really know what to so next. She kicked her legs back and forth and watched her feet appear and disappear from below the bench. The bench swung lightly because of this; it gave a gentle breeze over them.

Sasuke lifted his arm and placed his hand on Sakura's head. Sakura just closed her eyes and let the feeling get to her. There was another pause. Sakura leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and yawned.

Sakura already forgot Ino's plan so she didn't exactly know what she was doing now. Sasuke was trying to do the same. It was the perfect moment and no-one was around. There was clearly a beautiful view and it was all silent. They got closer to each other, their faces getting closer. Their breath finally reaching on each other's facing. They hoped nothing would ruin this moment. When they were just about to do it, something went terribly wrong.

"Hey teme, there's a movie going on now, do you wanna watch?!" Naruto announced, barging through the door.

"NARUTO!!" Ino and Tenten screeched as they jumped out of the bushes.

Luckily Sakura and Sasuke were at the far side of the garden with trees round. They quickly parted and ran to the scene of the crime.

"Why were you all out here?!" Sakura demanded.

"Thanks a lot Naruto! You ruined it you big idiot!" Ino shouted.

"Ruined what?! No-one told me." Naruto innocently moped.

"It was so close…!" Tenten cried.

Sakura sighed. She went round the fight and went inside. She got to the living room and everyone was there, talking about it.

"The idiot had to ruin it." Neji moaned.

"That idiot." Shikamaru muttered.

There was a big sigh in the room.

"You knew what was going to happen all along?!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes." Everyone in the room chorused.

"Tell me the next time you want to do something like this." Sakura muttered.

"Yeah but there's no surprise." Hinata smiled.

Sakura sighed even more and left the room. All her friends nearly played a prank- well a plan really - on her! Sakura leaned on the same window again, looking out into the dark sky enlightened by the moon and the stars.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I'm so evil aren't I?

Naruto: Heck yeah! For keeping us in this hellhole room!

Me: -sticks out tongue-

Sakura: Give it a break Naruto. We're never gonna get out of here.

Me: Oh so you say? I was about to let you out for a walk but since Sakura says that; I guess I won't.

Naruto: Damn! That was our only chance!

Me: Reviews are much appreciated!

**Preview**

Chapter 22 – Murder Mystery Night

"Ino, at least act as if he's actually dead." Sakura scolded.

"Well I'm trying to forehead girl." Ino stormed back. "Wow, it's been ages since I've called you that."

"Yeah, we get your point, now back to role playing." Tenten snapped.

"Oh my gawd! Kiba's dead! Let's call the police!" Naruto shouted.

"We're the police dumbass professor!" Neji and Shikamaru shouted at him.

"Oh." Naruto said. "Kiba's dead!" Naruto continued.

"Who could have murdered him?" Ino asked; again, as if she was reading it off from somewhere like an idiot.

Everyone looked around.

"One of us is a murderer! No-one leaves until we find the murderer!" Ino announced.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Ummm…" Kiba called out.

"You're supposed to be dead Kiba, stay quiet." Tenten told him.

"Yeah but my head's starting to hurt. Can I just watch and just pretend that I'm still on the floor?"

"Fine." Ino sighed.

Kiba got to his feet and sat on the sofa. Everyone still stayed silent. Ino smacked her forehead.

"Okay now everyone's supposed to accuse each other now." Ino moaned.


	22. Murder Mystery Night

Sakura Seasons II

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! BELIEVE IT!!**

A/N: Sorry for the kinda late update! I got a cold so I couldn't think up some stuff for a while. Anyways I had fun typing up this chapter! This is gonna be my favourite chapter in my fanfic series. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, you might have noticed that I've changed my penname to **xo-stars-xo**. I might change back to miharu16 next year...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 22

**Murder Mystery Night**

Sakura sat in her desk and saw how much paperwork she had to do. She abruptly sighed and logged on into her computer.

"I guess I'll just do everything now." She told herself, typing something down.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She opened her drawer and read the caller ID.

"Hi Ino." Sakura greeted.

"_Sakura, are you free on Saturday?"_ Ino asked immediately.

"Ummm…" Sakura checked her calendar. "Yeah…" She replied.

"_Good. I'm planning for all of us to have a murder mystery night!"_

"Huh?"

"_I invited Kiba and Akamaru over since he's gotten a bit lonely these days."_

"Okay…"

"_I'm gonna give everyone their character roles. I guess this in the olden times."_

"Then whose house are we going to hang out at?"

"_Erm… I guess the Uchiha's mansion should be a perfect place. It's big, looks old and the whole family is out on a holiday. Well except for Sasuke but I'll just ask him about it."_

"Then what role am I?"

"_I'm gonna give out random pieces of paper to everyone with their destined roles. It also tells you who's gonna die and who's gonna be the murderer. I'll even add description of everyone's character so we can really get the whole thing started."_

"Wow. You got everything prepared."

"_I know. I'll see you later for your roles! Byes!"_

-- -- -- -- --

The next morning was perfectly fine. Sunny, birds chirping, not a lot of dogs barking outside. Sakura ran down the stairs and checked her mail. She rummaged through them while taking a sip of coffee. She settled down everything on a table and stared at a letter. She sat comfortably on the couch; feeling that it would be a long letter. She recognized that it was Ino's writing. She opened it up and scanned its contents.

'_Hi Sakura! Or Sasuke if you're reading this._

_If you're Sasuke then your character role is the landlord!_

_If you're Sakura, then you're the landlord's wife! (You're gonna be married to Sasuke if you're gonna think I'm nuts.)_

_I know I said I would give you random roles but this was just a really good chance! Ha! Oh wait, if you're Sasuke or Sakura then you both know each other's roles! Dammit! Oh well –smiles-'_

Sakura stopped there, feeling hot blood rushing inside her.

"That Ino…" Sakura muttered to herself.

Sakura read the rest of the letter and pinned the letter to the notice board. She kept muttering curses. She took herself to the kitchen and leaned on the counter. She snatched her cup of coffee and slurped some more.

'_Hmmm… Maybe Sasuke's wife isn't bad…'_ Sakura thought to herself.

'**Well yeah. You've been dreaming of this role.'**

'_Hey! Where were you all this time?!'_

'**I've was taking a vacation. That's all.'**

'_Yeah right. A really long vacation.'_

'**Well at least I'm back!'**

'_You're my inner. Where could you have gone on holiday?'_

'**I went on an inner's course where a bunch of inners try to take a break from their outside self.'**

'_Whatever.'_

-- -- -- -- --

It was finally Saturday; a perfect day for a crime. (A/N: What the hell am I talking about?!) It was at night at the Uchiha's mansion. The whole gang crowded round there inside. The game would finally begin. Ino barged through the door smiling.

"Hi guys-" Ino started but got interrupted.

"Where have you been Ino? You're late!" Sakura shouted.

"Well sorry if I wanted to look pretty."

"You're character is a tailor." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Shhh!" Ino hissed at him.

"Anyways, let's start!"

"Who's the murderer?" Naruto spoke up.

"That's supposed to be a secret idiot!" Tenten called out at him.

"Then what's everyone's role? You haven't told us."

"Here." Ino informed, giving him a piece of paper.

Everyone crouched round Naruto to see.

'_Kiba and Akamaru – The owner of the house with his dog._

_Naruto – A professor_

_Tenten – A singer in a theatre_

_Hinata – Owner of the theatre Tenten performs in_

_Neji – Police officer_

_Shikamaru – Police officer (Neji's right hand man)_

_Me – A tailor_

_Sai – Kiba's business associate_

_Sayaka – Akamaru's groomer_

_Sasuke – The landlord_

_Sakura – The landlord's wife'_

Everyone but the last two people in the list turned their heads at the couple.

"What?" Sakura asked nervously.

"So the story plot is what?" Naruto asked Ino, immediately changing the subject.

"Look: Kiba's having a celebration because of his big success in business, so he invites his colleagues. Naruto was Kiba's best friend in college, Tenten was in the group with Naruto so she's invited and she invited Hinata; her boss, Kiba invited the police if anything goes wrong plus he knows them, Kiba invited me because I'm his tailor, obvious why he invited Sai and Sayaka; and last but not least, he invited the landlord for thanking him for giving him a home." Ino explained.

"Kiba had a big success?" Naruto asked.

"This is role playing Naruto; this isn't real." Tenten told him.

"Oh…"

"Why is dobe a professor? He can't even tell the difference between a spoon and a fork." Sasuke complained.

"It's randomly given out Uchiha." Neji told him.

"Hn. I can easily take you out, I'm a landlord."

"Yeah but I'm a police officer; I can arrest you."

"Wow…" Sayaka disapprovingly said.

"They've already started a fight." Sai pointed out.

"They're still the same…" Kiba said aloud.

"What do you mean by that?" The two bickering men demanded.

"Okay, enough fighting." Ino butted in. "Okay then, its role playing time."

"Wait a minute, what am I supposed to do again when you say that?" Naruto questioned himself.

"Turn off the lights idiot!" Ino snapped at him.

Naruto scampered to his feet and switched off the lights. Everyone heard something fall on the floor and footsteps pattering and then silence.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do again after that?" Naruto asked himself again.

"Turn on the lights idiot!" Ino shouted at him again.

I a mere millisecond the lights were back on. Everyone looked around and saw that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Kiba?" Tenten asked, while everyone was looking round.

"Down here- erm I mean, ugh…." Kiba called out on the floor.

Akamaru was barking and shoving Kiba's hand. Akamaru then acted as if Kiba was dead.

"Gasp! Who could have killed Kiba?!" Ino shouted as if she was reading it off from somewhere.

"Ino, at least act as if he's actually dead." Sakura scolded.

"Well I'm trying to forehead girl." Ino stormed back. "Wow, it's been ages since I've called you that."

"Yeah, we get your point, now back to role playing." Tenten snapped.

"Oh my gawd! Kiba's dead! Let's call the police!" Naruto shouted.

"We're the police dumbass professor!" Neji and Shikamaru shouted at him.

"Oh." Naruto said. "Kiba's dead!" Naruto continued.

"Who could have murdered him?" Ino asked; again, as if she was reading it off from somewhere like an idiot.

Everyone looked around.

"One of us is a murderer! No-one leaves until we find the murderer!" Ino announced.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Ummm…" Kiba called out.

"You're supposed to be dead Kiba, stay quiet." Tenten told him.

"Yeah but my head's starting to hurt. Can I just watch and just pretend that I'm still on the floor?"

"Fine." Ino sighed.

Kiba got to his feet and sat on the sofa. Everyone still stayed silent. Ino smacked her forehead.

"Okay now everyone's supposed to accuse each other now." Ino moaned.

"Okay then." Naruto said aloud and then coughed.

"I accuse uhhh…" Naruto quickly looked at his sheet of information. Everyone in the room sighed.

"I accuse Neji!" Naruto finally decided.

"Why me? I'm a police officer." Neji objected.

"I dunno. You were just randomly picked off the list." Naruto replied.

"Think about the information idiot!" Ino told him off.

"Okay then, I accuse Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"No wait, that's wrong. Sorry about that. I ACCUSE TEME!"

"Why me dobe?" Sasuke hissed.

"Well because… wait I gotta look at the sheet."

Everyone took another sigh.

"Because Sakura-chan is somehow Kiba's gardener and you were jealous that they were spending time with each other so you killed Kiba didn't you?" Naruto explained, poking Sasuke.

Everyone pretended to gasp.

"No. Remember dobe that Sakura only does his garden, he hardly talks to him." Sasuke reminded.

"Oh…" Naruto said. He looked over the sheet and came up with another suspect.

"Then I accuse Sayaka!" Naruto screamed.

"Why?" The same response as the people who were accused.

"Well you groom Akamaru and you thought that Kiba had been a bad owner so you killed him!" Naruto shouted.

"Then how could I have killed him that fast? I'm on the opposite side of the room plus I have no sharp object." Sayaka replied easily.

"Well let's scout around the room and see if one of us has a murder weapon!" Naruto shouted.

"Or," Ino stopped him. "Let's suspect more people who seem suspicious."

Naruto moaned and stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Well I accuse Sai." Tenten calls out. "He's Kiba's business associate and he might have been jealous that he was taking all his glory so he killed him."

"Well I know who killed me." Kiba raised his hand.

"Let's ask Kiba then!" Naruto yelped.

"He's dead Naruto. You can't ask him." Sakura stopped him.

"Then why is he breathing on that sofa?" Naruto asked.

"IDIOT!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh my god…" Neji muttered.

-- -- -- -- -- --

There was another two hours of accusing and sighs for Naruto for being such a dumbass. Finally they got somewhere. The suspects were Shikamaru, Sai and Sasuke. Ino leaned on the wall, not believing what Naruto was babbling about for the past few minutes. She sighed and lay on another sofa beside where Kiba was sitting.

"Who could the murderer be?" Naruto asked aloud, walking around in circles.

"How could I have I not known?!" Naruto shouted.

He walked up to the window and looked outside. Without warning he quickly spun round to everyone.

"I accuse the babies!" Naruto declared.

"You mean Takara and them lot?" Tenten asked.

Naruto nodded. Everyone smacked their foreheads at the same time.

"N-Naruto-kun, the babies are being baby-sat by Emi-sempai…" Hinata told him.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Emi-sempai is baby-sitting Hinako-chan." Hinata simplified.

"OH….!" Naruto blushed for forgetting.

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"We're getting nowhere with this! Who's the murderer dammit?!" Tenten shouted, quickly changing moods.

"Well who haven't we accused?" Ino asked.

Everyone turned their heads at innocent Hinata. Naruto came up to her and patted her back.

"There's no way it could be Hinata right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata gave him a blunt look. Kiba nervously coughed. Everyone gaped. So did Naruto.

"OH MEH GAWD!! HINATA YOU'RE THE MURDERER?!" Naruto screamed.

"Y-yeah…" Hinata confessed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Why'd do kill Kiba?" Naruto pleaded.

"Well-"

"Wait, let me guess. You killed Kiba because you wanted world domination right? Kiba was getting all the ruling stuff so you had to kill him in order to rule the world!"

"Naruto, stop making stories as stupid as that!" Tenten shouted, hitting his head.

Hinata coughed. Ino laughed nervously.

"Naruto's right." Ino admitted.

"NANI?!" Everyone in the room besides Ino and Hinata screeched.

"I made it up to make things funnier." Ino laughed nervously.

"Ino told me that this should be the reason just to mess with you all." Hinata laughed.

"For once dobe got something right…" Sasuke said.

"Yay! I found out the murderer, I found out the murderer, I found out the murderer!" Naruto chanted, skipping around the room.

"Who could have known…?" Sakura mumbled.

-- -- -- -- --

It was a few hours after they solved the eccentric mystery. Everyone was still having fun inside. A couple got out of the mansion and took a stroll in Sakura's old garden. Fireflies were out illuminating the scene with the moon and the stars as its ally. Sasuke and Sakura both sat down under the grand cherry blossom tree that was still surprisingly living from all those years.

Sakura leaned on Sasuke shoulder and closed her eyes. Sasuke was nervously muttering stuff in his head. It was a perfect chance to bust a move.

'_I can't do this man!!'_

'**Yes you can! You love her right? Well just do it! Although the last attempt didn't turn out too well…'**

'_That's because dobe ruined the moment.'_

'**Well he won't now! Just do it man! Go ahead! JUST DO IT DAMMIT!!'**

Sasuke nervously made his hand crawl over to Sakura's and clutched it tightly. He took a deep breath and another gulp for luck. He opened his mouth to say his words.

"Ummm… Sakura?" Sasuke nervously asked.

_-Thud-_

'This is it!'

_-Thud-_

'My heart is beating so fast!'

_-Thud- thud-_

'But I have to do it!'

_-Thud…-_

Sakura looked up at him…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

He gently placed his lips on hers and passionately kissed her. He closed his eyes while she stared wide eyed.

-Thud…-thud…-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: FINALLY! THEIR FIRST DAMN KISS! AND I WAS SO EXCITED TYPING THAT UP!! X3

Naruto: Why don't you show naruhina fluff?

Me: Because they're the main pairing so put a sock in it.

Naruto: Fine, but you're not getting any of my ramen! Isn't that right Hinako-chan?

Hinako: Naaa!

Hinata: Cute! She said Naruto-kun's first two letters of his name!

Me: Okay… Reviews are much appreciated!

Preview

**Deep Thoughts**

"Okay teme, your turn." He smiled, giving him a card.

Sasuke said nothing and did what he wanted to do. He carefully put the card next to where Naruto put his. He sighed but still stayed on the floor. Suddenly they heard someone bump into the wall in the next room. The floor shook and the card house flew apart.

"Teme!! Look what you did!" Naruto cried angrily, gripping his hair.

"It's not me; something's going on next door." Sasuke muttered, sitting up.

"What is it guys?" Shikamaru asked.

"What are they doing?" Naruto questioned himself, putting his ear next to the wall.

"Who are doing what?" Neji stared.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sai asked.

Everyone stayed silent until they could hear faint screams.

"Seriously, what **are** they doing?" Naruto mumbled, pressing his ear to the wall harder.

"They must be playing hooky." Neji simply replied.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"Oh well." Naruto shrugged, edging away from the wall and picking the cards up again.


	23. Deep Thoughts

Sakura Seasons II

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I dream of becoming a Mangaka…**

A/N: Hell yeah! You heard the disclaimer1 I wanna be a Mangaka! But other people spell it as Manga**-**ka. Oh well. And by the way, sorry for the really late update, I took longer than I thought- sweatdrops- you should have all read the note anyway and sorry again for another bad news!! I'm going camping to Cornwall for a few days on Friday so it's gonna be a long update. Sorry again!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 23

**Deep Thoughts**

Church bells were ringing and flowers were thrown into the air. A happy couple were exiting the church along with their friends. Tenten quickly ran to the side and grabbed her camera out of her pocket. Sakura ran out and grabbed Sasuke's arm and stood beside Tenten.

"Omedetou Sayaka!" Sakura called out.

(A/N: 'Omedetou' means 'congratulations' in Japanese.) Sayaka smiled back at her and pointed something behind Sakura. Sakura turned round and found that Sasuke had his arms and legs all over the place since he was suddenly dragged. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Nee Sakura do you- what the hell is that thing?!" Tenten spun round and shouted.

"Relax Hyuuga it's just me." Sasuke muttered, get untangled with the help of Sakura.

"He-he… Right…" Tenten laughed nervously.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata hummed, snatching the said girl away from the tiny crowd.

Sakura was placed behind Sayaka with some other acquaintances. She threw the bouquet in the air with the girls screaming.

"SAKURA, COME ON!! CATCH THE DAMN BOUQUET!!" Ino shouted from the crowds.

Sakura spaced out a bit and didn't feel what landed in her hands. She soon heard some **very** loud screaming and squealing from Tenten and Ino. The girls came up to her and embraced her as tight as they could. The guys were in a usual huddling crowd. Murmuring and muttering some stuff.

"Oi, Uchiha, are you just saying that to impress us or something?" Shikamaru repeated.

"No." Sasuke curtly replied.

"Well I bet you are. You can't just propose to her straight away like that! I heard from this-" Naruto began but got cut off by all the guys excluding Sasuke.

"You heard from whom?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto you idiot!" Neji yelled.

"But it might be not true you know. It's just a prediction." Naruto innocently answered.

"Hey what's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

"You think we should check again?" Shikamaru asked, ignoring Sasuke.

"Maybe we should…" Sai agreed.

"But she might be on holiday at this time…" Neji mumbled.

"Guys!" Sasuke called out.

"She never goes on a holiday unless she's stressed out right? She said so herself." Naruto continued.

"So let's check again." Shikamaru suggested.

"GUYS!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Geez teme, chill out." Naruto moaned.

"Not until I find out what's going on." Sasuke said.

(A/N: I'm not gonna mention what the guys are gonna talk about so I'll just go ahead and tell you that Naruto got a prediction from a gypsy that- wait, I'll actually let you think up the rest.)

The guys stayed silent, coming up with no excuses. Sasuke was just about to blow when Sakura tapped on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun look, Karin's here." Sakura informed with her sweet smile.

"Karin?" Naruto repeated.

"Sayaka invited her." Sai explained.

"Yeah and she's inviting all of us to her wedding next week!" Sakura announced.

"Who proposed?" Neji asked.

"Arata-san." Sakura replied shortly.

"Eh?!" All the guys chorused.

In a matter of seconds they rushed over to the mentioned man. They were asking him questions non-stop.

"I can't hear what you guys are saying! One at a time!" Arata called out to them.

"Did you seriously propose?" They all chorused.

"Well… yeah…" Arata blushed, turning the other way.

"I thought you were a coward but this has moved you to a whole new level of manliness." Naruto ranted.

"Shut up about you dumb stupid sayings dobe." Sasuke snapped.

"Well too bad, I like saying them." Naruto protested.

"Well it takes **you** to a whole new level of idiocy." Neji mumbled.

"WHAD'DYA SAY?!" Naruto demanded.

"Man you guys get into a fight real quick…" Arata stated.

"Let's go and leave the bickering trio." Shikamaru advised, swinging an arm on the two people who were left.

They exited the scene and left the three to fight. As usual…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

A few months later, a new year started. It was February now. Sakura was sitting in front of the television wrapped round with a large duvet. She took a sip of her chocolate drink and took a deep breathe. She shivered a bit and put the cup down.

"This year is too damn cold…" Sakura muttered, watching the weather forecast.

_The snow will probably clear away by tomorrow and will be miraculously warm by Saturday. But still, hang on to your coats, it's gonna be a chilly week._

Sakura switched the channel and mumbled a curse. She sneezed.

"Karin's wedding is on Monday… Pray its sunny Sakura-chan; pray that it's sunny…" Sakura told herself.

There was then a sound of keys turning. Eventually the front door opened and out came a freezing Sasuke.

"Tadaima!" He called out from the hallway, closing the door.

"Welcome home" Sakura called out from the living room.

Sasuke came in and sat down beside her.

"Hey, it's unhealthy when you're sick sitting in front of the TV all day." Sasuke told her, placing a hand on her forehead.

"But I'm bored." Sakura moaned childishly. "And Karin's wedding is in 5 days; I have no choice but do something with not a lot of activity."

"I don't get you at some times." Sasuke muttered, ruffling Sakura's hair before standing up.

"If Shikamaru was here he'd say something like 'troublesome women'" Sakura smiled, doing a good imitation of Shikamaru.

Sasuke just half laughed and left the room. Sakura picked up her mug and took a sip from it.

"_Women are troublesome that's why you can't understand them._" Sakura muttered doing another good imitation.

"And then Ino comes in and tackles him…" Sakura narrated.

Sakura lay on her back and turned her head. She saw the bouquet she caught on Sayaka's wedding.

"_If you catch a bouquet you will get married in the future_ huh?" Sakura said to herself.

She reached for the pile of letters next to her and sat up. She rummaged through them messily.

"I'm gonna get married in the future eh? How can that happen to me in the near future when I have this." Sakura told herself, frowning at the letter.

'**I never knew the hospital could stoop this low…' **Sakura's inner murmured.

'_I have to do it. Even if it means not getting married.'_

'**When are you gonna tell the others?'**

'_Who knows?'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The sound of the phone ringing was echoing throughout the house. Sakura snatched the phone off the counter and nicely sat in a folding chair.

"Hello?" Sakura brightly said.

"Is that Sakura?" Ino's voice called out.

"Duh. I have a girl's voice don't I?"

"Okay whatever. Come over to Karin's house; she's having a hen night."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, come on here now. And that means Arata has a bachelor's party so get Sasuke to join."

"Okay…"

"Alright then, see you!"

Sakura hung up and stood still for a moment. Sasuke came up to her and nudged her.

"Hey, who just called?" He asked.

Sakura just grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him up the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" He shouted.

"You're going to a bachelor's party and that's final." Sakura muttered.

"What? Who's?"

"Just get dressed." Sakura told him before putting him in the bedroom.

"I don't understand you when you're half sick." He smirked.

"Whatever." Sakura moaned, slumping on a chair.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura sat in the corner of the room as soon as she joined the girls with their 'talk'. She didn't want to talk since she was thinking over something. The letter that she received didn't bring her good news at all. Sakura accidentally let her smile drop and curve down into a frown. The girls edged up to her when they found out. Tenten poked Sakura in the shoulder until she was fully conscious and aware what was going on. Sakura finally snapped out of it and found herself uncomfortably surrounded by everyone.

"Hey Sakura, are you alright? Is you're cold still there?" Tenten worriedly asked, putting a hand on her forehead.

"No I'm fine; don't worry." Sakura replied.

"Then what's with the frown?" Ino questioned.

"I-It's nothing really." Sakura stalled.

"You're not acting right." Hinata pointed out.

"We-well I am!" Sakura said. "And I'll prove it to you."

Sakura reached for a pillow and hit Ino.

"Oh no you didn't just hit me with a pillow." Ino gasped.

Ino grabbed a pillow and did the same. Everyone snatched a pillow and began to hit each other with it. Soon the room was filled with feathers and laughter. Sakura pretended she was having fun but inside she was plain worried. (A/N: Man she's a good actress.) In the next room, the boys were playing cards. Naruto and Sasuke were just building a card house since they were out of the game. Naruto carefully placed a card down at the top and sighed. He sat up and looked relieved.

"Okay teme, your turn." He smiled, giving him a card.

Sasuke said nothing and did what he wanted to do. He carefully put the card next to where Naruto put his. He sighed but still stayed on the floor. Suddenly they heard someone bump into the wall in the next room. The floor shook and the card house flew apart.

"Teme!! Look what you did!" Naruto cried angrily, gripping his hair.

"It's not me; something's going on next door." Sasuke muttered, sitting up.

"What is it guys?" Shikamaru asked.

"What are they doing?" Naruto questioned himself, putting his ear next to the wall.

"Who are doing what?" Neji stared.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sai asked.

Everyone stayed silent until they could hear faint screams.

"Seriously, what **are** they doing?" Naruto mumbled, pressing his ear to the wall harder.

"They must be playing hooky." Neji simply replied.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"Oh well." Naruto shrugged, edging away from the wall and picking the cards up again.

Meanwhile in the next room, the girls were out of breath as they lowered their pillows down. They each leaned on the wall and took short breaths.

"Man that felt good!" Karin stated.

"Yeah…" Tenten breathed.

Hinata blew a feather off of her nose and stood up. She dived in her futon and got comfortable.

"Hey guys, it's time to watch a movie now." Hinata announced.

"Let's get the popcorn!!" Ino yelled, shooting a fist up into the air.

In the next room the boys were still doing the same things they did. Naruto picked up a card and let it stand up on its own. He sighed of relief and let Sasuke have a go. Naruto leaned on the wall and shut his eyes. He then heard shouting, screaming and laughing. Naruto opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong dobe? You miss your pot of ramen at home?" Sasuke asked, not taking much interest.

"No. Well maybe but the girls are doing something again." Naruto protested.

"Like what? Lighting up some candles and turning off the lights and then dancing around the candles while chanting, _dobe is an idiot, dobe is an idiot_."

"Hell no. and no, I'm not an idiot."

"Shhh guys were trying to play a game here." Neji scolded.

"But they're doing something again." Naruto moaned.

"I told you; they're playing hooky so shush." Neji snapped.

"How can they be playing hooky?" Naruto whispered.

"Oi dobe, your foot just tipped over the cards; now go and do the dare." Sasuke pointed.

"Shit…" Naruto cursed.

"Do what dare?" Neji asked, interested.

"Making a card house got boring so I made up a dare to spice things up." Sasuke smirked.

"Dammit…" Naruto whined, standing up and marching into the bathroom.

"Hey, does anyone have make-up?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would we have make-up Uchiha? We're guys." Shikamaru muttered.

"Well let's go and ransack the girls' stuff then." Sasuke ordered, standing up.

"Okay!" Neji agreed, liking the idea.

**Later…**

Sakura was lying in her futon, eating her popcorn with Hinata. She suddenly heard a thump at the door. Since Hinata and her were the nearest to the door, they both heard it clearly.

"Nee, Sakura, what was that?" Hinata asked, getting a bit scared.

"Don't worry Hinata; it couldn't be anything worse than Naruto in make-up-"

But when Sakura was just about to finish her sentence, the girls in the room were screaming, so was Hinata. Sakura turned her head and caught a glimpse of someone at the door. But the door shut quickly and there was heavy footsteps and sniggering nearby.

"What the…" Sakura gaped.

She pretty much caught a sight of Naruto wearing make-up, a purple dress with black high heels and his hair was tied up in bunches using red ribbons. She also saw Sasuke and Neji in the background but wasn't quite sure since it was dark. The girls gaped for a few moments until someone spoke up.

"I think those were my high heels…" Tenten called out.

"I think that was my dress…" Ino said.

"Was that… Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke slowly.

In the next room, the guys were laughing hard while rolling on the floor except for Naruto. Naruto quickly took off the dress and the high heels and grabbed a wet towel to wipe the make-up off. Thank goodness he was wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts under it.

"Oh god!" Neji breathed.

"That was HILARIOUS!" Sasuke laughed.

"So I did it. Now one of you has to do it next." Naruto grumpily ordered.

"We won't do t dobe. We wouldn't do anything as stupid as that unless we're drunk." Sasuke told him, still laughing.

"Well drink some sake. I don't wanna do this alone." Naruto muttered, passing Sasuke a cup of sake.

**Later…**

"Hey guys, can you hear something?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, the TV." Ino replied curtly.

"No, it's something else like… laughing." Tenten said, pausing the movie.

Sakura turned on the lights so they could properly see each other. It wasn't long enough until they heard the laughing of the boys next door. Each and every one of the girls perfectly raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go and see what they're doing." Ino said, getting up with a flashlight in her hand.

The girls tiptoed out into the hallway and sauntered over to the door next to theirs. Luckily the door was a bit open and all of them could just see what the guys were doing. They widened their eyes as soon as they peered through the door.

"What are… they doing…?" Ino whispered.

"Probably playing hooky." Tenten whispered back.

"There's nothing wrong with this right?" Hinata said.

"In some ways, yeah…" Sakura whispered.

"It's just the last night Arata-san's gonna be a bachelor so there's nothing wrong right?" Sayaka pointed out.

"Yeah…" Karin replied.

"But it **is** disturbing." Tenten stated.

"Yeah…" The girls quietly chorused.

They tiptoed back into the room and left the drunken guys alone. The girls got back to their futon and continued the movie. Ino suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Hey guys, wasn't Shika-kun wearing my bra over his head?" Ino asked.

"Hmmm…" Hinata mumbled.

"So they **are** playing hooky…" Tenten disgustedly said.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next day, the guys woke up, confused. Naruto was the most confused one. He didn't remember a thing he did last night.

"Hey guys, why are we in women's undergarment?" Neji moaned, sitting up from the floor.

"And why… are we wearing make-up?" Naruto asked, rubbing off the lipstick on his lip.

"I'm guessing we got drunk, guys…" Arata stated; looking at the empty bottle of sake.

"Hey, today's the day you're gonna get married; get ready man!" Neji reminded him.

"We also have to pick up the kids in Emi-sempai's house." Shikamaru groaned.

"Well let's get dressed then!" Naruto yelled, standing up and making his way to the bathroom.

**Later…**

Sakura ran over to a pew in church while dragging a sleepy Sasuke with her. They quickly sat down before Karin was in the room. The organ played the familiar music and the big doors opened. Karin entered the room in her big white dress with Shirayuki behind her as a flower girl. Sakura stared at her and thought about the letter again. She was frowning which obviously caught Sasuke's eye. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled it.

"You got the cold again?" He whispered.

Sakura widened her eyes and blushed a bit. She removed Sasuke's hand from her head and held on to it. She should be happy at this situation since the letter is in the future. She thought about the present which was now. She smiled cheerfully and listened to the priest.

**An hour later…**

The ceremony was finally over the church bells were ringing merrily once more. Karin and Arata walked out of the church with their arms linked with each other's. Sakura clapped at the new couple and still smiled happily. Her eye caught a certain person in the midst of the crowds. She turned her head at different directions to get a better view.

"Who are you looking for?" Sasuke asked her.

"I think I just saw Miyako…" Sakura mumbled.

Her eye caught yet another person. It was Minori with a girl and they both had rings on their fingers. (A/N: Man Sakura has good eyesight.) Before she knew it, it was time for Karin to throw the bouquet to a lucky girl. Karin tossed it into the air until it got caught by Miyako. She merely blushed at this and rolled her eyes at a boy in the crowd who was cheering loudly for her. Sakura sighed.

"There's a good happy ending to everyone." Sakura whispered to herself.

Sakura formed her hand into a fist and gripped tight. The words in the letter echoed through her mind.

… _you will be returning back to Konoha in 8 or 9 months…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: DUN, DUN… DUN!! Man that last sentence really gave it away…

Sakura: You think? You said this was gonna be a happy ending. This isn't looking good!

Me: Just trust me; this ill be a happy ending –cackles-

Sakura: O.O

Me: Reviews are much appreciated!

Preview

**Chapter 24 – That Ominous Feeling**

"What's wrong dobe?" Sasuke immediately said.

"_Hey teme, don't you think Sakura's been acting weird lately?"_ Naruto asked curiously with a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"_Because Hinata and I are finding it strange. Sakura's not acting right and I'm sure you've noticed that for the past few months."_

"You're right for once dobe."

"_Well… What should we do?"_

"I'll go talk to her alright? Just leave it to me."

"_Wait, before you hang up, can I ask you something?"_

"Hn?"

"_Can you bring me back my ramen coupon I left at your house the other day?"_

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, bending down the floor to pick it up.

Somehow the coupon was in the pile of papers and it slipped out while he was looking through it. Sasuke picked up the coupon but something caught his eye. He grabbed a letter from the floor and sat back up again.

"_Hey teme, are you still there?"_ Naruto's voice asked through the phone.

"Hn." Sasuke curtly replied, opening the letter.

He scanned the text and widened his eyes.

"Holy-"

"_What? WHAT?! Did my coupon get ripped or wet or something?"_ Naruto demanded.

"Crap. This is bad. Why didn't she tell me?!"

"_Don't take that coupon for yourself teme."_

"I don't want your stupid coupon in the first place dobe!!"

"_Well!"_


	24. That Ominous Feeling

Sakura Seasons II

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: Stop asking me these questions. For God's sake I do not own Naruto! I just own the plot and some of the characters.**

A/N: Sorry guys, this chapter is short, and I bet this is the shortest chapter in the fanfiction. And I'm really sorry for the really late update. THREE MONTHS?! That has been the longest time I've haven't updated. I think that makes sense… By the way, if you were confused in the previous chapter (I got reviews about it), it will all make sense in this chapter so please read and review!! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 24

**That Ominous Feeling**

It was a sunny and bright day. The girls were out at the park with their kids (well except for Sakura 'cause she has no kid **yet** but she's still there) and letting them play. Sakura spaced out, looking at the four boys playing in the sand in front of her. Her mind was tearing apart; she was in deep thought. Ino stopped to look at Sakura's face and waved a hand in front of her.

"Hey, Sakura." Ino called out to her, poking her forehead.

Sakura winced and her eyes blinked quickly. She then groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Let me sleep more…" Sakura mumbled tilting her head a bit.

"Sakura you idiot, you're not in bed!! Now wake up already!" Ino boomed, making Sakura fall back onto the ground.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to shout." Sakura pouted, getting up and brushing off any dirt from her clothes. "The hospital was getting busy you know." Sakura lied.

"Right…" Ino murmured, stretching out the word.

"Hey, that's weird." Tenten spoke, staring out into the field.

"That **is** weird." Sayaka agreed.

Hinata giggled.

"What? What's weird?" Ino said, making her eyes scan the field. "What the hell?"

Sakura looked up and gazed on the field. She sweatdropped. There was a fox running across the field and a squirrel was chasing after it. The children stared where their mothers were staring at and laughed.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way round?" Hinata said.

"I should take a picture of this." Ino giggled, getting out her cell phone.

Sakura faced the four little boys in front of her, ignoring Ino's actions. There were Ino's twins in front of her; Keiichi and Keiji. The next set was Tenten's new son Takumi and Sayaka's son, Satoshi. She had a gloomy outlook of what would happen if she told them about her 'secret'. She put her knees up to her face and sighed. Ino noticed this and bent down to her. She then turned back to the girls.

"Is Sakura PMSing?" Ino whispered.

The three shrugged and Ino looked back to her friend.

"What's wrong Sakura? Cat got your tongue?" Ino asked, sitting beside her.

"Well…" Sakura mumbled.

'_Dammit! Should I tell them now or later?'_Sakura's thoughts ranted.

'**Calm down! I'm sure they'll understand if you told them now.'**

'_Maybe not. You know how Ino can be if things get weird.'_

'**KAMI-SAMA!! NANDE?!'**

'_Hey, this fanfiction is in English, not Japanese dimwit.'_

'**Oh yeah.'**

"I think Sakura is PMSing." Ino whispered to Tenten.

"That's nonsense!" Tenten yelled. "This isn't how Sakura acts when she has red alert."

"So what _**is**_ wrong with her?"

"She's been acting strange lately…" Hinata added worriedly.

"I think she's hiding something…" Ino whispered.

* * *

The next day came and Sakura looked at the piles of papers on her desk. She sighed and sat down, rummaging through the mess. She found the letter she received where she had been keeping secrets from her dearest friends. But she decided it was time to confront them and confess the truth. She reached for the phone and stared at it hopelessly, her fingers just touching the dials. There was a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't take confessing something urgent so suddenly. She placed her phone down and set another way to confess.

Footsteps could be heard outside the door so Sakura quickly slipped the letter in her bag but missed without noticing. Sakura then pretended that she was sorting through the pile. Sasuke then opened the door and looked at the mess in front of her. Sakura smiled at him and acted that she was doing that all along.

"You're late for work." Sasuke reminded her.

"Ah, but-"

"I'll clean the pile up for you, now go to work." Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura smiled innocently at him and grabbed her bag and left the room. Sasuke sat down at the desk and looked at the mess. He had a day off at work but Sakura still had to go to the hospital. He sighed and started to work on the mess. Quite suddenly his phone rang. He reached for his pocket and grabbed his phone. He checked the caller ID and answered he phone.

"What's wrong dobe?" Sasuke immediately said.

"_Hey teme, don't you think Sakura's been acting weird lately?"_ Naruto asked curiously with a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"_Because Hinata and I are finding it strange. Sakura's not acting right and I'm sure you've noticed that for the past few months."_

"You're right for once dobe."

"_Well… What should we do?"_

"I'll go talk to her alright? Just leave it to me."

"_Wait, before you hang up, can I ask you something?"_

"Hn?"

"_Can you bring me back my ramen coupon I left at your house the other day?"_

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, bending down the floor to pick it up.

Somehow the coupon was in the pile of papers and it slipped out while he was looking through it. Sasuke picked up the coupon but something caught his eye. He grabbed a letter from the floor and sat back up again.

"_Hey teme, are you still there?"_ Naruto's voice asked through the phone.

"Hn." Sasuke curtly replied, opening the letter.

He scanned the text and widened his eyes.

"Holy-"

"_What? WHAT?! Did my coupon get ripped or wet or something?"_ Naruto demanded.

"Crap. This is bad. Why didn't she tell me?!"

"_Don't take that coupon for yourself teme."_

"I don't want your stupid coupon in the first place dobe!!"

"_Well!"_

"I'm not even talking about that I'm talking about this piece of shit in my hands that should be telling some sort of scam or lie!"

"_Should I be coming to your house or something?"_

"What do you think?"

Naruto hung up which obviously meant he was getting ready to get outside. Sasuke read the letter carefully, this time, not saying it in his mind but aloud.

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed, banging his fist on the desk.

* * *

Sakura settled down in her chair and sighed. That had been the last patient of the day. Sakura rummaged through the bag for the letter but she couldn't find it. She hesitated. She then took a detour though all the rooms she'd been through in the hospital but it was nowhere to be found. She frantically fiddled with her fingers like Hinata used to do and panicked. If she'd accidentally left it at home she knew there was going to be a BIG talk about this. And that was the situation she wanted to avoid.

Quite suddenly, her phone rang. She snatched it out of her pocket and saw the caller ID. She gulped and took a deep breath.

"H-hello?" Sakura stuttered but failed to maintain her average voice.

"Sakura, are you on your way home right now?" Sasuke asked in a sort of serious tone.

"Well, I was just about to."

"Alright then I'll meet you at home."

"O-okay…"

Sasuke then hung up. Sakura was confused. He wouldn't just call and curtly end the conversation in two or three sentences. Something was wrong and Sakura had the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach again. It sounded like he knew the truth. Sakura quickly packed up all her things and left the hospital immediately.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still planning how to calmly solve the situation. He walked in endless circles in the living room, talking to Naruto on the phone.

"_Are you sure you want to deal this all on your own?"_ Naruto repeated.

"Yes, I think I got it all under control."

"_You better tell us what's gonna happen next after you'd have your talk."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"_So are you sure she's gonna be leaving soon?"_

"**Very** soon."

The sound of a car's engine could be heard from outside. Sasuke peered through the window and found Sakura's car.

"I'll call you back dobe." Sasuke quickly said.

"_Good luck teme."_ Naruto encouraged before hanging up.

The door opened revealing quite an unhappy Sakura. It looked as if she was going to cry again but she successfully held back her tears.

* * *

It was morning once again and the atmosphere felt awkward and sad. Sasuke answered his ringing cell phone but didn't have much strength to talk normally.

"Hey teme, are you sure you want to see Sakura leave for the airport? Won't you be missing her?" Naruto worriedly asked through the phone.

"Hn." Sasuke curtly replied in a low tone of voice.

"_You know you are going to see her again."_

"In a few months or so, yes."

"_Okay maybe she's gonna miss Christmas or your birthday and some other special occasions-"_

"…."

"_I shouldn't be talking about that shouldn't I?"_

"You think?"

"_Sakura's plane is gonna leave in five minutes. If you regret not coming to the airport then you already missed your chance."_

"Hn."

"_I'll see you later teme."_

Naruto then hung up, not wanting to hear his best friend in depression. Sasuke just stared at the phone and took the letter out. He stared at the cruel words but never cried. He just stayed to his emotionless, sort of sad face like he used to have when he was in high school. She meant to him a lot and he didn't want to lose her again after the break-ups they've had. Bu he surely knew that he's propose to her by the time she'd come back. He took out a tiny dark blue box out of his pocket and gripped it tightly.

He threw away the letter and stuffed the box back into his pocket and got left the room to get ready for work. The letter stayed still on the floor being ignored as it brought sadness throughout the household for a long time. It was a short letter regarding the reason why Sakura left. It read:

'_To Dr. Haruno,_

_We are sorry to trouble you at this time but you will be working in a hospital in the Snow Country for a short while as you know that they have been short on doctors lately. Of course they will regain their average number of doctors in a few months so you will be returning back to Konoha in 8 or 9 months. We hope this isn't much of a problem with you. The lights have already been arranged so please contact the reception to collect your ticket. Also you will be staying in dorms at the hospital so there is no need to worry where you will be staying.'_

* * *

A/N: I told you this was going to be short. Sorry again!! It looks like I got them a bit separated again! –sweatdrops-

Sakura: The Snow Country! Of all the countries it had to be the Snow Country!

Me: So?

Sakura: I've been to the Snow Country for the first Naruto movie and let me tell you, it is absolutely FREEZING there!!

Me: So? You know you're not literally gonna go there.

Naruto: What about me? I'm the protagonist.

Me: In the original anime yes but not in this fanfic.

Naruto: Well I'm still not giving up the hope of being the protagonist!!

Me: Ignore him people! Reviews are much appreciated!!

* * *

Preview

**Chapter 25 ****– Confusion**

"What are you doing teme?!" Naruto mumbled, a piece of chicken still sticking out of his mouth.

"Help me!" Sasuke demanded, waiting for Naruto to swallow his food.

"Help on what?" Naruto continued.

Sasuke coughed and slightly pulled out the box from his pocket just enough for Naruto to see.

"What?! No way! You know I'm already married teme!" Naruto ranted, misunderstanding.

"I'm not proposing to you idiot!" Sasuke angrily hit him. "I'm proposing to Sakura!"

"Oh. Makes more sense." Naruto mumbled. "How about you propose to her now? It is a great day after all."

"Right, thanks." Sasuke thanked, patting Naruto on the back as they walked back to the group.

Sasuke nervously sat beside Sakura and stiffly tilted his neck so he could see the lump on the pocket where the ring was. He then turned to see Naruto who mouthed, "Go for it teme!" Sasuke took a deep breathe. He tapped Sakura on the shoulder and she responded by turning face to face with him.

"Umm… Sakura, I want to ask you umm…" Sasuke mumbled, blushing madly, lost for words.

He took out the box from his pocket and heard an instant shriek from Sakura.

"Oh my god!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

**(A/N: -giggles- I'll tell you something, the next chapter is the chapter before the last one. Don't be fooled by the preview.)**


	25. Confusion

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm getting tired of saying this on every chapter.**

A/N: The next chapter is gonna be the last chapter!! People, brace yourselves! Sorry for another late update but I swear I will do better when I do my other fanfictions!!

* * *

Chapter 25 – Confusion

It was an early spring day in March the next year. Sasuke had dealt with the months with Sakura missing. He was mentally sick of it and didn't want to go on any further. He didn't want to loose her again after the many break-ups they've had in the past. He stared miserably out of the window with his thoughts suddenly stopping into nothing but a picture of the image outside the window. He sighed and lay on his back on the sofa. He wanted to stay drowned in complete silence until he could find some peace of mind.

"TEME!! OPEN UP!!" Naruto screamed, banging on the door while the doorbell rang.

Sasuke got up and grunted. He got to the door and opened it crankily.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke demanded after the commotion.

"Sakura's back!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke paused for a moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know if the words out of Naruto's mouth were the truth or complete lies just to make him feel better.

"Hinata-chan got a call from her and she said that she's coming back tomorrow morning!" Naruto continued.

"Wait, why didn't she call me first?"

"Because it was all supposed to be a surprise for you?"

"Dumbass…"

"Well you were surprised so my job's done here. See you tomorrow teme." And with that Naruto turned around and left.

"That idiot could have called me." Sasuke muttered, closing the door.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke eagerly drove to the airport to pick Sakura up. He was so excited yet curious of her to come back. What if Sakura changed her personality, hair or all of her? What if she ends up to be the same Sakura like before? Thoughts flooded into Sasuke's mind while parking the car. This had been the moment he had been waiting for months. He couldn't wait to see Sakura in the flesh again and get to communicate with her.

Several minutes later, Sasuke found himself waiting for Sakura as another announcement called out that Sakura's flight had already landed. He looked around for any signs of pink hair with green eyes. She had to be somewhere in the crowds. That when he finally saw it. The pink hair, the green eyes, that pink transparent stethoscope he gave for her on one of her birthdays. That was definitely her.

For a moment, the world stopped for Sasuke. All he could see has him and her as the only people left on Earth. Until he heard his name being called out with the voice he was bee longing for ages.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, surprised.

That wasn't the reaction Sasuke was thinking but all he cared about now was hugging her. So he did. Sakura coughed nervously.

"Uhhh, you're suffocating me." Sakura breathed.

"Oh." Sasuke immediately loosened his grip but his arms still stayed around her. "Sorry."

"How did you know I was coming back?" Sakura questioned.

"Dobe."

"That idiot! When I get back I am so kicking his ass."

Sasuke just laughed at the remark. They eventually got back to Konoha a few hours later.

* * *

At noon in the park, the usual gang had a picnic to celebrate Sakura returning. Excitement and happiness filled the air. There were lots of laughs and chatting. It was almost a perfect day. Quite suddenly, Sasuke's phone rang. Sasuke excused himself and got to a quiet place to take hi phone call. After hanging up on the business call, he headed back towards the rest. He unexpectedly tripped and a tiny velvet box tumbled out of his pocket. Sasuke stared at it wide eyed.

'_Shit! I forgot!'_

'**Well you were too busy having fun anyway. Today might be a great chance to propose to Sakura right now! Everyone's here so why don't you do it?'**

'_I don't know. I'll talk to dobe about this.'_

Sasuke marched off to Naruto and dragged him over to a quiet spot.

"What are you doing teme?!" Naruto mumbled, a piece of chicken still sticking out of his mouth.

"Help me!" Sasuke demanded, waiting for Naruto to swallow his food.

"Help on what?" Naruto continued.

Sasuke coughed and slightly pulled out the box from his pocket just enough for Naruto to see.

"What?! No way! You know I'm already married teme!" Naruto ranted, misunderstanding.

"I'm not proposing to you idiot!" Sasuke angrily hit him. "I'm proposing to Sakura!"

"Oh. Makes more sense." Naruto mumbled. "How about you propose to her now? It is a great day after all."

"Right, thanks." Sasuke thanked, patting Naruto on the back as they walked back to the group.

Sasuke nervously sat beside Sakura and stiffly tilted his neck so he could see the lump on the pocket where the ring was. He then turned to see Naruto who mouthed, "Go for it teme!" Sasuke took a deep breathe. He tapped Sakura on the shoulder and she responded by turning face to face with him.

"Umm… Sakura, I want to ask you umm…" Sasuke mumbled, blushing madly, lost for words.

He took out the box from his pocket and heard an instant shriek from Sakura.

"Oh my god!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke looked up to see her but she was gone from her place in front of him. He turned around and saw Sakura standing in front of someone.

"Yuji-san?! Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke shifted his body so he could see the guy Sakura was talking to. He could see Naruto in the corner in his eye motioning for him to d something. Sasuke instantly stood up and tapped Sakura on the shoulder again.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce him." Sakura said with an apologetic smile.

"Sasuke-kun, this is Yokotani Yuji from the hospital I worked in the Snow Country. Yuji-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke, the one I mentioned remember?" Sakura smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Yuji greeted, letting out his hand so Sasuke could shake it.

Sasuke just shook his hand but never said a word. After they let go hands Sakura started to talk again.

"Anyway, why are you here Yuji-san?" Sakura asked immediately.

"Well, I got orders to go to Konoha and give a report of some sort and I'm here for a holiday for a week." Yuji explained, making Sasuke feel left out.

Sasuke just sat down next to Naruto and muttered a string of curses under his breathe.

"I think you got competition teme." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Crap. What if he was only here to propose to her??" Sasuke whispered back.

"Really? I never thought of that."

"Why wouldn't you?!"

"I dunno; he's only been working with Sakura for half a year I think. I don't believe that they'd be able to get that close that quick."

"You're right; maybe I should make the first move."

"Teme! You're still thinking that he's trying to propose to her first! Get that out of your system. He's only here in Konoha for a report, remember?"

Suddenly Sakura came right up to Sasuke and the conversation ended curtly.

"Can Yuji-san stay at our house until he gets back please?" Sakura begged, clasping her hands together and bowing her head down a bit.

"Huh?!" Sasuke demanded, not getting the situation.

"Pretty please? He's got nowhere else to stay so can he stay at our house? Please?"

Sasuke couldn't say no to that. Heck, he couldn't say no to that face Sakura was using on him right now. He sighed. He had no choice.

"Yeah, sure…" Sasuke mumbled.

A second later he was tackled into a hug.

"Thank you so much! I swear I will make it up to you later." Sakura happily said.

"Umm-"

"I have to get back home and get ready for the guest house. Do you wanna come Sasuke-kun?"

"Uhhh…" Sasuke rolled his eyes to Naruto who was shaking his head.

"No thanks, I gotta talk to dobe for a while." Sasuke replied.

"Right then, see you later!" Sakura shouted, walking off with Yuji who just waved a hand at Sasuke.

There was a long silence. As soon as they disappeared from the scene, a whole sort of noise started.

"What does that guy think he's doing?!" Ino ranted.

"Here comes the troublesome part." Shikamaru mumbled. "I'm gonna go clear up."

"Ditto." Neji joined in, standing up while getting Takumi, Takara's new little brother, to the pram.

Apparently the rest of the guys cleaned up too, including Naruto who was now too busy having Hinako in his hands. The girls stayed on the picnic mat with Sasuke. It felt awkward for him since he always had to clean up with the rest of the guys while the girls just chatted away. Being crowded round with girls wasn't his first time but it felt like it was the first time since it had been years since his fangirls stalked him everywhere. Well they should have their own husbands now so good reddens.

"That Yukutoni guy!" Ino scoffed angrily.

"Yokotani." Hinata and Sayaka corrected.

"Whatever his name is!! Grrr!! This just drives me up the wall again!" Ino continued. (A/N: I have never used that phrase before. It's because my new teacher uses it all the time when there's always the guys who are messing about in class…)

"Just calm down Ino!!" Tenten shouted, grabbing hold of her friends and shaking her.

"You're right. I should calm down, this isn't my dilemma anyway." Ino said, relieved.

"Thanks for rubbing it in." Sasuke moodily murmured.

"Anyway, all you gotta do is propose to Sakura first, right?" Ino advised.

"Yeah, but what if Yokotani was only here for a report?? Then I'd get misunderstood." Sasuke complained.

"True…" Ino mumbled. "Well why don't you just play along for a while?"

"Because I want to propose to her about this week."

"Well get loudmouth here to help." Ino said, pointing to Naruto who was playing with Hinako.

"Nee Hinako-chan." Naruto told his daughter. "See that lady there?" He carried on, pointing at Ino. "Avoid her at all cost. She will do nothing but boss you around 'cause she's a moody old ha-"

But before Naruto could finish the word 'hag', a foot landed on his face.

"That'll teach you to shut up!!" Ino screeched, livid.

* * *

Sasuke came back home at sunset. They had to get Naruto to the hospital because Ino had somehow made him stop breathing for a second. Sasuke crept into the hallway and peered into the living room. Sakura and Yuji looked like they were planning on going somewhere hence the tourist attraction leaflets to Konoha.

'_What are they doing?'_

'**Crap. Sakura's planning to give Yokotani a tour around Konoha.'**

'_Doesn't he have to give a report?'_

'**Well that only takes ten minutes at the hospital reception**** and then the rest is holiday.'**

'_You're right; I need to stop it.'_

'**Well I was thinking tell the truth but that's good too.'**

Without hesitation, Sasuke proceeded into the living room. Sakura and Yuji looked up.

"Glad you're home!" Sakura greeted with a smile. "Do you want to help me take Yuji-san around Konoha tomorrow?"

"Umm, I need to run an errand tomorrow so I won't be back until tomorrow night." Sasuke lied.

"Alright then. You can come with us the day after that right?"

"Umm, I don't know what I'll be doing on that day so I'll let you know everything tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay." Sakura replied, bit disappointment in her voice but she still remained happy.

A sharp sting of pain shot through Sasuke's throat. He hated lying to Sakura so he had to end it.

"I'll be upstairs when you need me." Sasuke reminded, going out of the room.

He ran up the stairs and entered his room. He locked the door ad immediately pulled out his cell phone to call Naruto.

"_Yo! What's up teme?"_ Naruto answered.

"Look I need your help tomorrow." Sasuke said carefully.

"_What is it?"_

* * *

The next day, bright and early, Sasuke left the house. He got into his car and drove to the park. He waited at the entrance for Naruto to come. He tapped his foot impatiently later on. He looked around and peered at his watch.

"Where is dobe?! He's late!" Sasuke whispered to himself.

He then saw Naruto running across the street.

"You're late dobe!" Sasuke scolded his friend when he got to the spot where he was.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot." Naruto breathed after all the running.

"Come on, we gotta hide, they should be coming in a few minutes."

They both sat on a bench and got a newspaper.

"They're they are!" Naruto pointed as Sakura and Yuji were walking down the street, just coming into the park.

They immediately put up their newspaper up to their faces. Sakura and Yuji passed them without noticing them. Sasuke put down his newspaper when he realised that they had already walked away.

"Come on dobe," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto. "I saw them turn a corner."

"Aww man. It feels like Mission Impossible." Naruto moaned.

"You haven't even seen that movie anyway."

"So? The title sounds cool anyway."

"Whatever. Let's go to the lake. I know they're heading there next."

In a blink of an eye, they disappeared off into the lake. Naruto quickly grabbed his binoculars and jumped into a bush. Sasuke sighed and knew what a complete idiot Naruto was.

"Dobe, they'll be sitting in that bench right in front of us. We don't need binoculars."

"Yeah I know, but it's cool." Naruto grinned.

"Idiot…" Sasuke muttered, getting into the bush with him.

A few minutes later, Sakura and Yuji came into the scene. They sat in the bench as expected, feeding the ducks.

"The ducks are so cute!" They heard Sakura say.

"You come here all the time and all you say is that they're cute?" Yuji asked.

Then there was a noise where it sounded like Sakura was sticking her tongue out at him. They laughed together and chatted some more.

"Man teme, they connect well…" Naruto silently whispered.

Sasuke was speechless. It would usually take some time for him to make Sakura laugh like that. He knew he didn't stand a chance against that guy. Even so, he still wanted to marry to her. He could take rejection. Sure. He would probably spend about a year moping about it but he'd be fine after. Sasuke reached for his pocket and felt for the tiny box. He clutched it tightly. Some time tomorrow or the day after, he might propose to her.

* * *

A/N: I was supposed to go to a prom today. But I'm not going. I'm sacrificing my prom time just to finish this fanfiction!! Be glad for that. I totally wanted to see everyone in their dresses, suits and stuff. I don't have a date though. My love life is going really badly. School's out on Tuesday!! But I have to move to a new school. I'll miss my friends so much. I need their phone numbers A.S.A.P. y the way, I'm not doing a preview just to make you all moan. But I'm not that mean. The last chapter will be out tomorrow, just before I go to my friend's birthday party. I seriously have to ask her what happens at the prom tonight. Reviews are much appreciated!!


	26. Final: Happily Ever After

Sakura Seasons II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, BELIEVE IT!!**

A/N: Sorry, I was kinda a bit late updating this 'cause I had to go to my friend's b-day party. But this is it people!! Drum roll please. –drum roll- The last chapter!! I really hope you enjoy it!! Thanks everyone for reading this fanfiction series until the end. I'm not really sure if I should do another sequel after this… Oh well, I'll do a poll later on.

And by the way, to the people who said that I didn't have to 'sacrifice' my prom night. I TOTALLY TRICKED YA!! Well there was a prom but I just didn't want to go to it.

* * *

Chapter 26 – Final – Happily Ever After

Sasuke stared blankly ahead of him. He took one last breath of fresh air. He cleared his throat and gulped.

"Umm… Sakura, umm…" Sasuke began, clutching his right pocket.

"We've been together for ages and all. We've had our ups and downs, uhhh, yeah." He took another deep breath and pushed his hand in his pocket.

"Sakura, I love you." He urged himself to take the box out of his pocket and at the same time, he knelt down on one knee. He carefully opened the box to unravel the elegant ring with a light pink gem and cherry blossom flowers engraved on the sliver.

"Will, you marry me?" He asked.

As soon as his sentence was finished, someone rapped loudly at his door. Fantasy became reality. Sasuke found himself kneeling down with a box in his hand in front of his body length mirror.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted. "Are you done yet? We have to hurry up or else we won't have enough time!"

Sasuke groaned while shutting the box and stuffing it back into his pocket. He snatched his jacket that was dangling on his chair and opened the door with an impassive look.

"Finally!!" Naruto hollered. "They just got out to eat lunch at Hina-chan's restaurant."

"Okay, okay I get it. I already got enough pressure." Sasuke muttered, getting his car keys for the chase.

Later on they both sneaked through the back door of the restaurant, only to be greeted with the owner herself.

"Yo Hina-chan." Naruto grinned. "Where are Sakura and 'that guy' sitting?"

"Over there at the corner." Hinata pointed.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. He felt anger towards Yuji and a slight mixture of jealousy. He never knew competition could bring the worst out of him. He felt dirty having to spy on them every single second. But he and Naruto never found out if Yuji was to ever propose to Sakura or not. Sasuke stared into space, contemplating whether the evidence they gathered had something to do with Yuji proposing. Time was short and Naruto snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Teme, look! They're talking to each other! Crap, I wish I knew what they were talking about." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke looked closer at their table and saw a vent right beside their table. Sasuke nudged Naruto.

"Look dobe, there's a vent over there, next to their table. It's big enough to fit the both of us too." Sasuke explained.

"I noticed that too as well and I asked Hina-chan. Didn't you hear?" Naruto recalled. "Well Nevermind that. She said it's too dangerous to go in there. Ah… My Hinata is thinking about my safety."

"She's also thinking about your weight from your ramen consumption." Sasuke muttered quietly.

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said that both of our weight should break the vent so I think it isn't a good idea."

"So I guess we wait." Naruto sighed slumping down on the floor.

A few seconds later, a cart with bowls of ramen passed by and he instantly chased after it. Sasuke just shook his head disapprovingly and sat at a table in a corner in the kitchen where most people didn't see him. He moaned and crossed his arms on the table with his head on top. The atmosphere became calm and he fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke, alarmed.

"Teme! Hey, teme, wake up!" A voice yelled in his ear. A few seconds later, he recognized the aggravating voice and let out an infuriated groan.

"Quick teme, they just walked out!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking his friend.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Sheesh." Sasuke mumbled, stretching his arms.

"I have something to tell you too."

"Well spit it out."

"I was going on a toilet break and I went to the toilet and went in a toilet stall, right? And then I heard someone come in and it was that Yuji guy and then I overheard him talking on the phone that he needed to say something really important to Sakura. And well, I didn't hear the first part 'cos I thought it was a different person and umm, yeah… And oh yeah, I heard that he was going to tell her tomorrow."

Sasuke didn't reply. They just went straight out of the door and returned to their pursuit.

'_Damn, I really need to propose quickly. But I need a plan. An ingenious plan.'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Now let's see, who can help me in this time of need…?"_

* * *

"HYUUGA!! OPEN THE MOTHER FUCKING DOOR NOW!!" Sasuke screamed, knocking the door as hard as he could.

Neji opened the door with an enraged look followed by Shikamaru who came out, leaning at the door with too-troublesome look.

"What the hell do you want?!" Neji demanded.

"HELP ME DAMMIT!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sorry, he hasn't taken his pills yet." Naruto sarcastically apologized.

Sasuke instantly shot a death glare at Naruto who just jumped back and hit a wall but regained his balance.

"So you need our help eh?" Neji smirked, looking at Shikamaru. "Is it some really important love problem you have?"

"Just shut up and help."

"Fine but don't ever knock on my door and start swearing. And I'm telling that to BOTH of you."

"Deal."

* * *

"For God's sake, we got it covered okay?!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Sasuke replied.

"Plan starts tomorrow AND remember to turn on your alarm clock and be punctual… Naruto." Neji rolled his eyes over Naruto who was playing with a piece of paper. He then innocently looked up and looked around.

"Why's everyone staring at me for?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be on time and do crap. Can I go home now?" Shikamaru begged.

"Whatever. Dismissed." Neji announced as everyone cleared out of the room.

Sasuke stretched his limbs and got to his car. He drove back home and sneaked past the living room where Sakura and Yuji were watching a movie. He got upstairs, got changed and jumped into bed, contemplating of the plan.

'_I'll finally propose to you tomorrow.'_ Sasuke said in his mind.

The atmosphere was silent and still. There were faint laughter coming from outside. He was then pulled to a gentle sleep.

-

-

Sasuke widened his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock. He hit a button and got up. Somehow he felt strange. But he shook off the feeling and got prepared for his day. Later on Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru appeared at his door. He still didn't feel right. But he then ignored it again and they commenced the plan.

They were now at the park where their plan was going to take place. They went on their pursuit for hours and hours until the time was right. Sasuke then felt strange again. Suddenly, his vision turned black and white.

"What the hell's going on?!" He screamed looking around.

Everything around him disappeared and then Sakura and Yuji were standing right in front of him.

"Hey, Sakura, Yokotani!" Sasuke called out.

But they seemed to ignore him. Then the unimaginable happened. Yuji knelt down on one knee and took out a box which had a ring in it. Sasuke stared wide eyed. He rapidly checked his pockets but the box wasn't there. He looked up again to see the scene.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Yuji asked in a passionate tone.

"SAKURA!! SAY NO! DON'T DO IT!" Sasuke boomed, trying to move his feet from the spot he was standing in. But somehow he couldn't.

"Are you serious?!" Sakura replied, shocked.

"Sakura, please, don't!!" Sasuke continued.

He was running out of strength. He collapsed on the floor and reached out his hand to Sakura.

"Yes!!" Sakura smiled, hugging Yuji.

"No…" Sasuke whispered.

"NO! No, you didn't – NO!!"

-

-

Sasuke instantly sat upright on his bed. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. He panted hard and still had his eyes WIDE open. He turned to the clock and it had just rung, waking him up from his worst nightmare. There were voices heard at the back of his head. He clutched his head and a flashback of the scene reappeared in his eyes.

"_Sakura, will, you marry me?"_

"_Yes!!"_

He was relieved it was a nightmare. But he was weak and helpless; unable to do anything at all but just watch. That was what he was afraid of. He was afraid that he couldn't do anything to make Sakura his. He had been waiting for that happy moment ever since he fell in love with her. His heart rate slowed down to his normal beat. He just had to keep thinking of his goal. And he would be alright.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Teme! Are you awake? Hurry up, it's almost time!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke checked his clock again.

'_Man, time sure flies__.'_

* * *

"_Yo, teme, __the couple is turning a corner. Over."_

"Idiot!" Sasuke whispered, whacking Naruto on the head. "I'm right next to you!!"

"_Get a grip, both of you!"_ Neji spoke with the walkie talkie. _"Uchiha, do you want to get married or not? And Naruto, do you want to be an idiot for all of your life?"_

"_This is troublesome."_ Shikamaru moaned.

"_I agree. So let's get this done and over with already." _Neji muttered.

"Right dobe, we're on to Phase 2 now so let's go." Sasuke reminded, getting up from behind the tree.

Naruto trailed after him like an obedient dog. He then turned to a different direction than Sasuke and met up with Neji who gave him a little dog in a cage.

"Yo Einstein, are you this is gonna work?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever and get on with the program." Neji told him and then walked off.

Naruto just shrugged and kept walking on a path and ended up behind a group of trees again. In front of the group of trees were Sakura and Yuji, sitting on a bench; talking.

"Alright, it's show-time." Naruto whispered.

"_Teme, I'm ready."_

"_Alright, let's do this!"_

Naruto listened carefully and listened to their conversation.

"Oh yeah, Sakura, I have to tell you something." Yuji began.

"Yep, what's up?" Sakura answered.

Suddenly, Yuji's phone rang. Naruto curved his lips to a smirk.

'_Perfect timing.'_

"I'll be right back." Yuji said, getting up and walking over to a place where Sakura wasn't able to see or hear him.

Naruto then got a piece of meat from his pocket and snuck over to Yuji. He was leaning on a tree which was just PERFECT! Naruto clipped on the piece of meat at the hem of his trousers. He hid somewhere and opened up the cage. The hungry little dog came out and vigorously stared at the piece of meat. It barked loudly making Yuji jump. The dog ran after him and chased him onto the hill. Naruto secretly chased after them to proceed his mission.

Back at the bench, Sakura could hear a loud shriek from man not far away.

'_Was that Yuji's voice?'_Sakura thought, getting up.

Seconds later, Sasuke ran up to her and stopped her from going anywhere.

"Sakura, can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked, panting from nervousness.

"Umm, sure." Sakura replied, smiling again.

Meanwhile, Naruto sprinted towards Yuji. He surpassed the dog and bent down low to get the piece of meat from Yuji's trousers. He then threw them away and leapt on Yuji.

"This'll be far enough. Now you won't have a chance to propose to Sakura!" Naruto triumphantly announced, crossing his arms.

"What?!" Yuji shouted from under Naruto. "What are you talking about??"

"Well you were talking about talking to Sakura and you were going to propose to her right?"

"Huh? Why would I? I'm already married!"

Naruto got off if him and grabbed his wrist.

"Oops…"

"Oh crap, I forgot to check if the guy was married."Neji mumbled from behind the trees.

"This is way too troublesome. I told you so!!"

"Wait, then what were you going to tell Sakura?" Naruto continued.

"My wife wanted to show our child to Sakura since they both knew each other from high school when they had a kendo match."

"Ah… That makes sense now."

-

-

"Umm, Sakura." Sasuke knelt down on one knee and showed her the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes!! YES!!" Sakura shrieked, talking him into a bear hug.

"_Get a room."_ Neji complained.

"Huh? Who was that?" Sakura looked around.

"Yeah, umm, I'll tell you everything later on." Sasuke excused.

* * *

Church bells were ringing and the newly wed couple exited the church. Cherry blossom petals were thrown into the air; the wind drifting them off to a destination. The rest spilled out to congratulate the happy couple. Naruto came out of the church with a wide grin. Yuji followed him and stopped beside him.

"So, uhhh, no hard feelings?" Naruto started.

"Hmmm?" Yuji replied.

"About last week. Sorry about that." Naruto nervously laughed, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, that. Don't worry about it."

"AAAAAH!! SAKURA, YOU'RE FINALLY MARRIED AT LAST!!" Ino screamed from behind the two men.

Ino made her way to Sakura and jumped up and down.

"Oh my god, I can't hear anymore…" Naruto mumbled.

"Neither can I…" Yuji agreed.

"Oh yeah, by the way Sakura," Ino continued, ignoring their remarks. "Here's the bouquet. Go on. Throw the bouquet."

"Alright." Sakura grabbed the bouquet and threw it behind her.

Sakura twirled around and smiled. Everyone set their eyes on Hanabi who ended up catching the bouquet when she was miles away from the crowd.

"Hanabi-chan. You caught it!" Hinata squealed while hugging her tightly. "So, who's your _'special someone'_?"

Hanabi just blushed and looked away. Hinata giggled. Sakura congratulated her and made her way to a car. She opened the door and realized something. She walked over to the back of the car and sighed.

"Okay, who did it?" Sakura moaned.

"Does it matter?" Ino said, pushing Sakura back to the car door. "Hope you have fun!"

"H-hey!" Sakura protested, but before she could say another word, the door was slammed shut and the car was already running.

Everyone stared as they waved at the car that just set off. The cans at the end of the car rattled loudly and proudly showing the banner above it. Ino froze and dragged Naruto and Tenten with her.

"Shit, we put on the wrong banner!!" Ino shrieked. "Naruto you idiot!! Why'd you ever make that damn banner?!"

"What?! It wasn't my fault!!" Naruto cried.

"That damn banner was from a high school project, why the hell do you still have it?!" Tenten ranted.

Everyone sweatdropped and blinked at the banner.

"_I LOVE RAMEN DATTEBAYO!! – UZUMAKI NARUTO"_

* * *

A/N: I got totally lazy at the end. BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THIS!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'll start a poll on my profile as soon as I update. Please answer my poll!! I don't know whether I should do another sequel after this --

By the way, thank you all for reading this until the end!! This was pretty darn long fanfiction, I can tell you that. I love my reviewers so much!! They gave me such inspiration to carry on!! Actually I was nearly gonna quit on this fanfiction but I stayed! I'd like to thank my readers as well!! Thank you so much!! Please look out for my new fanfictions that might come next week!! I hope you read them!! Reviews are much appreciated!!

-Miharu


End file.
